Naruto Kitsune no poni
by TEIET
Summary: EN REESCRITURA PARA QUE SEA MAS CHINGON!
1. Chapter 1: el poni nuevo

**Naruto Kitsune no poni: capítulo 1 el poni nuevo **

**Hola gente del mundo, este es el segundo fic que escribo, el primero que escribí lo subiré después porque sigue en revisión, espero que disfruten de este cap, acepto sugerencias para mejorar ya que soy escritor novato ^^, en este fic twilight ya es alicornio y ya no tiene los elementos de la armonía, bueno sin más relleno les dejo el cap.**

**(Blablablá) **notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

–Blablablá- personaje hablando

– (_Blablablá)- _ personaje pensando

–**Blablablá- **personaje sobrenatural e invocaciones hablando

– **(**_**Blablablá)**_- personaje sobrenatural e invocaciones pensando

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba en un espacio totalmente negro flotando sin rumbo, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta allí? Pues eso es fácil de explicar en la batalla contra kaguya naruto y sasuke habían logrado sellarla al costo de la vida de sasuke, mientras naruto liberaba a los bijuus kaguya antes de que el sello surtiera efecto logro abrir un portal por el cual envió a naruto, y así fue como termino aquí.<p>

Naruto –kurama ¿cómo le haremos para salir de aquí?, yo no quiero quedarme aquí por siempre, desde que comenzó la guerra no he podido comer un buen tazón de ramen en ichiraku´s- dijo llorando estilo anime.

**Kurama –cálmate cachorro no sé cómo lograremos salir de aquí, pero recuerdas lo que dijo itachi todo jutsu tiene un punto débil- **

Naruto –ya lo tengo, kurama vamos a entrar en modo bijuu-

**Kurama -¿y eso para qué? No creo que sirva de nada cachorro- dijo curioso**

Naruto –tu confía en mi kurama lo lograremos pero voy a necesitar todo el poder que tengas disponible junto con el poder de tus hermanos, (va a su paisaje mental) shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kokuo, saiken, choumei, gyuuki necesito que introduzcan todo el chakra que tengan en kurama- les pidió mientras se arrodillaba.

**Shukaku –hmpf el tonto de kyuubi no merece que le de mi chakra- **

**Kurama –la verdad a mí no me importa un chakra tan débil como el tuyo ichibi- **

**Son goku –y para qué quieres que hagamos eso naruto- **

Naruto –tengo un plan que tal vez nos saque de aquí pero con nuestros niveles de chakra actuales me será imposible-

**Gyuuki –naruto todos nosotros ahora mismo solo tenemos poder equivalente a 1 cola de chakra, sin ofender shukaku- **

**Shukaku –no hay problema gyuuki- dijo mientras él y kurama se veían con rayos saliendo de sus ojos y chocando entre sí.**

**Gyuuki (con una gota estilo anime) –como te decía naruto tenemos muy poco poder ¿estás seguro que te servirá?- **

Naruto –claro no importa que tan poca cantidad de chakra le den a kurama servirá**- **

**Gyuuki –está bien naruto le daré mi chakra-**

**Saiken –entonces yo le daré mi chakra también, naruto- **

**Choumei –yo igual- **

**Son goku –igual- **

**Kokuo –igual- **

**Isobu –si insisten- **

**Matatabi –solo porque kurama y yo nos divertíamos mucho antes grrrr- dijo mientras rosaba su cuerpo cariñosamente contra kurama. **

Naruto –ok…- dijo con una gota estilo anime, -¿y tú shukaku?, por favor es necesario- dijo mientras empleaba el kinjutsu "ojos de cachorrito no jutsu".

**Shukaku –…está bien mocoso… lo hare- **

Todos lo bijuus se reunieron alrededor de kurama y lo tocaron con sus colas, entonces una gran oleada de poder recorrió a kurama cubriéndolo con un aura roja.

**Kurama –mentirosos este no puede ser solo el poder de 1 cola por cada uno, es demasiado poder, me siento aún mejor que cuando mis mitades se volvieron a unir- **

Entonces los bijuus comenzaron a volverse transparentes y desaparecer poco a poco.

Naruto –que es lo que les pasa dattebayo- dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

**Kokuo –le dimos todo el poder que nos quedaba naruto- **

**Isobu –y nosotros solo éramos proyecciones de chakra dentro de ti- **

Naruto -¿y qué tiene que ver que fueran proyecciones de chakra?-

**Kurama –que les paso a las proyecciones de tus padres naruto-**

**Shukaku –lo que significa baka es que desapareceremos- **

**Matatabi –pero no te preocupes naruto, no nos duele- **

**Son goku –además naruto cumpliste tu promesa de ayudarnos, los originales están libres gracias a ti-**

**Saiken –si, esto es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti- **

Naruto –esto no es el adiós, veré la manera de regresar-

**Bijuus –adiós naruto-** y así desaparecieron de la conciencia del rubio.

**Kurama –y bien cachorro, ¿qué planeas hacer?- dijo mientras tomaban forma bijuu **

Naruto –voy a reunir todo el poder posible en una bijuu-dama y la lanzare, tal vez así rasgue una pared y podamos regresar-

**Kurama –no creo que funcione cachorro pero no perdemos nada con intentar-**

Comenzaron a formar la súper bijuu-dama y cuando estuvo lista…

**Naruto y kurama –BIJUU-DAMA-**, la esfera se alejó perdiéndose en la oscuridad del vacío.

**Kurama –te lo dije cachorro no sir…- **

¡BRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM! **(Que chingones efectos ¿no? XD) **

La bijuu-dama exploto en el vacío y después de la explosión se podía ver un agujero blanco que resaltaba muchísimo en el negro.

Naruto –JA te dije que funcionaria kurama-

**Kurama **(sin poder creérselo) –**no lo creo, bueno cachorro será mejor que te des prisa porque esa cosa se está cerrando- **dijo sin importancia

Naruto –aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooo espera no te cierres- y sin más entro lo más rápido que pudo en el portal.

* * *

><p>Naruto despertó en lo que parecía ser un bosque y cuando intento ponerse de pie…<p>

Naruto – ¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI CUERPO DATTEBAYO?! - grito a todo pulmón mientras comenzaba a revisarse.

Naruto había tomado la forma de un poni anaranjado con crin y cola rubia y alas en su espalda.

**Kurama –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… cachorro deberías verte… JAJAJA en un espejo… tu apariencia esta para morirse de risa…- dijo mientras se sujetaba el estómago. **

Naruto –y de donde voy a sacar un espejo-

**Kurama –mira por allá hay un lago, ve y revisa tu reflejo… JAJAJA-**

Fue hacia el lago y camino sobre el agua hasta su centro para verse bien y lo que vio casi lo hizo desmallarse, él era un poni de melena y cola rubias, pelaje naranja, ojos azules, tenía alas en su espalda (eran alas más grandes que la de la mayoría de los pegasos), un cuerno en su cabeza y una marca en su costado la cual era la cabeza del kyuubi con 2 kunais cruzados bajo ella, seguía teniendo su ropa pero está ya estaba bastante maltratada.

Naruto -… soy un poni… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-, tanta fue su sorpresa que perdió la concentración en mantener chakra en sus cascos y se hundió en el agua, naruto entonces salió despedido del lago corriendo hacia la orilla siendo perseguido por pirañas.

Naruto –auch auch auch malditas pirañas no me muerdan dattebayo-

Cuando logro salir del lago todavía tenía una piraña en una oreja y otra en una nalga.

Naruto –en qué clase de lugar terminamos kurama… itai, digo las pirañas no son problema pero esta forma… es muy rara, además ¿dónde quedo mi banda?- dijo sobándose donde antes tenía las pirañas.

**Kurama –creo que venimos a parar a otro mundo, tu banda se te callo en el vacío y no siento ninguna anomalía en tu chakra por lo que deduzco que puedes utilizarlo con normalidad, aunque también siento una energía extraña dentro de ti, (**_**y mi chakra pareciera estarse modificando y potenciando, además me pica un poco el trasero**_**) deberías subir a la copa de un árbol y ver si no hay algún pueblo cerca- **

Naruto –demonios, voy a extrañar mi banda, kurama no tengo manos como voy a realizar sellos-

**Kurama (**rascándose el trasero xD**) –mmm… intenta juntando tus cascos e imagina los sellos en tu mente y luego aplica el chakra, a ver que resulta- **

Naruto –está bien…, **kage bunshin no jutsu-** en una nube de humo apareció un segundo alicornio naruto, clon –yoh- dijo mientras ponía un casco en su cabeza, naruto –wow si puedo hacer jutsus, voy a hacer más clones para ir a buscar algún pueblo-, aparecieron 50 clones, naruto –muy bien todos usaremos un henge para lucir como siempre y buscaremos un pueblo, cuando lo encuentren no se dejen ver y vean si son una amenaza, luego desaparezcan y yo iré halla-, clones –a la orden jefe- y todos los clones transformados se dispersaron.

Naruto entonces se transformó y subió a la compa de un árbol, desde arriba solo se veía bosque casi en todas direcciones pero en un espacio de bosque se podía ver muy a lo lejos una llanura.

Naruto –en esa llanura tal vez habrá un pueblo iré hacia allá- y se puso en marcha.

Durante el camino le llego la información de varios clones que habían desaparecido al ser atacados por manticoras, hidras y lobos de madera.

Naruto –que rayos… kurama que son esa clase de animales nunca vi ni escuche hablar de invocaciones como esas-

**Kurama –eso es porque no son invocaciones cachorro, son criaturas nativas de este mundo-**

Naruto –ah, este mundo es extraño, solo me falta que los ponis sean la especie dominante jajaja…-

En ese momento le llego la información de un clon que había sido disipado por… ¿soldados? Y quien parecía ser el gobernante pues llevaba una corona, aunque lo que más le extraño a naruto fue que la reina tenía alas y cuerno.

Naruto –kurama ¿viste eso?, porque cuando bromeo siempre tengo razón-

**Kurama –parece ser que la especie que tiene alas y cuerno son los gobernantes aquí así que cachorro mejor ve a donde desapareció el clon, ve con el henge puesto hasta que te topes con ellos y cuando te encuentre un soldado retiras el henge a ver qué pasa- **

Naruto –está bien kurama pero no me da buena espina-

Naruto siguió saltando entre los arboles por media hora hasta que llego a las afueras de una gran ciudad, después se acercó a un letrero que había en un sendero que decía "bienvenido a canterlot". Naruto siguió por ese camino hasta que una flecha se enterró en el suelo cerca de uno de sus pies.

Guardias –detente ahí mismo humano, los de tu clase no son bienvenidos aquí por órdenes de la princesa celestia-

**Kurama –ahora deshaz el henge y di que vienes a ver a esa dichosa princesa- **

Naruto – (_está bien kurama, espero que salga bien tu plan dattebayo_)- naruto deshizo el henge y todos los guardias tenían los ojos como platos, naruto –yo soy naruto uzumaki y vengo a ver a la princesa-

Los guardias se arrodillaron y el que parecía tener el mando avanzo, guardia –príncipe naruto por favor sígame yo lo llevare con la princesa-

Naruto -¿Por qué me dices príncipe? No soy familiar de nadie de la realeza- le pregunto mientras caminaba junto a él.

Guardia –me disculpo si eso le molesto, es solo que los pocos alicornios que hay tienen el rango de princesas o en su caso príncipe-

Naruto –ya entiendo, (_kurama parece ser que la raza en la que me convertí son alicornios, oye no seas malo podrías…_) AUCH- naruto se había tropezado y chocó contra una armadura de decoración que había ahí – (¿_podrías ayudarme a caminar? Jeje es que se me hace algo difícil caminar a 4 patas_)-

**Kurama –nunca cambias eh cachorro, está bien tomare el control de tus patas- **

Guardia – ¿está bien señor?-

Naruto –si, solo tropecé, no me digas señor me siento raro solo dime naruto-

Guardia –está bien se… digo naruto-

Luna – ¿Quién se calló? Le he dicho a celestia que quite esas armaduras solo estor… ¿Quién eres tú?- luna había visto a naruto.

Guardia –princesa luna este alicornio llego hace poco, aunque estaba usando un hechizo de transformación para parecer humano, pidió que lo lleve con la princesa celestia-

**Kurama –cachorro ahora que has encontrado a alguien de los altos mandos cambia con migo, yo me hare cargo un momento- **

Naruto – (_está bien kurama confiare en ti, pero no hagas algo estúpido no quiero tener problemas aquí tan pronto_)-

**Kurama –ya cambia con migo y observa cómo trabaja el bijuu mas fuerte- **

Naruto-kurama –princesa luna- dijo mientras tomaba su casco y lo besaba, -déjeme presentarme mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y debo decir que es todo un placer conocerla- dijo haciendo sonrojar a luna.

Naruto (está en su mente) – DAHHH kurama que rayos haces solo debías presentarte no conquistarla-

Luna (ligeramente sonrojada) –mucho gusto naruto, yo soy luna, guardia puede retirarse yo lo llevare con mi hermana-

Guardia –si señora (_alicornio suertudo_)- penso

Naruto-kurama – luna podríamos ir a algún lugar más privado, tengo cosas que explicar sobre mis motivos para estar en su ciudad-

Luna –claro sígueme-

Fueron atreves de varios pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a un par de grandes puertas con una luna en el centro, la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y abrió ambas puertas.

Luna –adelante- naruto entro y luna cerro las puertas mostrando una habitación grande con una cama King size y una terraza con vista a la ciudad, -sígueme- dijo mientras hacía flotar dos sillas y las acomodaba en la terraza.

Naruto-kurama –luna ¿este es tu cuarto?-, ella asintió, -¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cuarto?-

Luna –por nada realmente, es solo que aquí nadie nos escuchara- su cuerno volvió a brillar y aparecieron un tintero, un pergamino y una pluma, escribió algo y todo desapareció, -le envié un mensaje a mi hermana para que venga, ahora ¿quién eres y porque retiraste la conciencia de naruto?-

Naruto-kurama (sorprendido) – (¿_impresionante no cachorro? casi nadie sabe cuándo un bijuu y su jinchuriki cambian de lugar_)-

Naruto –entonces cambia conmigo ahora- dijo enojado

Naruto volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo, -no sé de qué me hablas yo soy naruto- dijo algo nervioso.

Luna –ahora si eres naruto pero antes no, ¿dime quién eres? O aún más fácil déjame entrar en tu mente y ahí hablaremos sin que el tiempo pase tan rápido-

**Kurama –cachorro parece ser que ella si siente cuando cambiamos, parece de confianza y no detecto malas intenciones así que mejor dile tu historia y nos ahorramos problemas- **

Naruto –está bien te lo diré, luna yo no soy de este mundo, vengo de las naciones elementales, al final de una guerra el enemigo me mando a la nada y yo al intentar salir use uno de mis ataques más poderosos y cuando cruce el portal que se creo había terminado aquí y con esta forma- dijo esperando que luna reaccionara con miedo al saber su procedencia.

Luna –y ¿la otra presencia que siento dentro de ti?-

Naruto –ese es mi amigo kurama, mejor conocido como el zorro de nueve colas kyuubi no yoko-

Luna –nunca he escuchado hablar de él, naruto ¿me dejarías entrar en tu mente? Para que pueda confirmar tu historia y ver que no eres una amenaza-

Naruto –por mí no hay problema pero déjame preguntarle a kurama que opina (_kurama ¿la podemos dejar entrar?)-_

**Kurama –adelante cachorro- **

Naruto –está bien luna puedes entrar-, entonces luna se acercó a él y con su cuerno brillando toco el cuerno de naruto, ambos aparecieron en el paisaje mental de naruto, este había cambiado drásticamente ahora era un claro rodeado por un bosque con una casita del tamaño justo para un perro de tamaño entre mediano y chico, y una pequeña laguna al centro.

Naruto – (¿_pero qué… que paso aquí? De seguro kurama lo hizo_) ¿kurama dónde estás?-

Una versión chibi del kyuubi salió de la casita y se les acerco

Kurama –hola naruto, hola luna- hablo con una voz parecida a la de naruto.

Luna -¿este es el kyuubi del que me hablaste?-, naruto asiente con la cabeza algo atontado por la forma de kurama, -me imaginaba algo más… imponente-

Kurama –sabes esta forma la tome para que fuera más agradable conocernos pero ahora veras mi forma autentica- dijo enojado y con una venita en su cien, kurama comenzó a crecer hasta su forma autentica.

Luna –wow…- dijo totalmente atónita

Naruto –bien luna ahora que nos conocemos, ¿no querías revisar mis memorias?- pregunto con calma mientras kurama volvía a su forma chibi.

Luna –ah… si claro- en eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y miles de imágenes pasaban por sus ojos, unas pocas lagrimas salían de ellos ya que estaba viendo todo el dolor y sufrimiento de naruto en su aldea cuando era pequeño, mientras naruto y kurama-chibi estaban discutiendo.

Naruto –kurama porque antes te portaste así con ella, digo no es que me moleste ser caballeroso pero aun así hubiera preferido saludarla yo, además que pasa con este paisaje yo no lo deje así y tu forma que, me siento un poco raro hablándote así, ya estoy acostumbrado a tu otra forma- dijo mientras kurama se mordía el trasero como un perro con pulgas.

**Kurama –no tienes por qué alterarte naruto, solo quería ser amable, el viejo aunque no lo creas nos dio educación y en eso se incluyen modales, además no quiero que me consideren un monstruo aquí- **

Naruto –te entiendo yo tampoco quiero que me consideren monstruo, oye como ¿crees que sea por aquí? Estos caballitos de colores se ven amistosos, ¿crees que tengan ramen? Mmm ya quiero comer un miso ramen con chuletas extra y…-

**Kurama –cachorro vete olvidando de la carne-** naruto llora estilo anime **–se lo que me vas a preguntar cachorro, pero los ponis son herbívoros y comer carne frente a ellos podría ser como canibalismo y más con tu forma actual entiendes- **

Naruto –ya… snif… que… snif, maldito cuerpo alicornio… snif-

Detrás de ellos escuchan a alguien llorar, era luna, naruto se acerca a ella y la ve llorando en el suelo al parecer muy triste.

Naruto –emm… luna ¿estás bien?- naruto se sorprendió mucho al sentir un fuerte abrazo proveniente de luna.

Luna –oh naruto… tú has sufrido mucho en tu vida… me sorprende que no te hayas convertido en alguien malo, tú no eres una amenaza y mucho menos un monstruo, con mucho gusto te explicare todo lo que quieras saber sobre mi mundo- dijo con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, -bien ya es hora de salir de aquí, fue un gusto kurama-

**Kurama –digo lo mismo- **

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró sentado en el mismo lugar de antes y el sol no se había movido, luna estaba acomodándose en su silla.

Naruto –wow pareciera que el tiempo no paso mientras hablábamos-

Luna – solo pasaron 3 segundos afuera-

Naruto –impresionante (_es como si me hubieran lanzado el tsukuyomi_) –

Luna –y bien naruto ¿qué quieres saber sobre mi mundo?- pregunto sonriente

Naruto –todo por favor, si voy a vivir un tiempo aquí tengo que conocer lo más que pueda de mi hogar temporal-

Luna –está bien, en la tierra de equestria viven 3 tipos de ponis…-

Así siguieron las explicaciones por un rato cuando celestia se acercaba.

Luna –naruto siento la presencia de mi hermana cerca-

Naruto –que bien, si es tan agradable como tú ya quiero conocerla-

Luna –no naruto tu no entiendes, mi hermana le tiene un profundo odio a los humanos, la razón ya te la diré en otra ocasión, pero aunque tú ya no seas humano si se entera que fuiste humano te encerrara por tiempo indefinido o peor te mandara a la luna, pero no te preocupes no le diré tu secreto y las memorias que vi en tu mente las cambiare a que todos tengan forma poni para mostrárselas a mi hermana-

Naruto –pero si se las muestras no se dará cuenta que no soy de este mundo, digo por lo que me has contado equestria es un lugar pacifico-

Luna –tú solo dile que vienes del otro lado del mundo y que el juubi los mato a todos menos a ti y que tú lo derrotaste, con kurama no tendrá problemas en aceptarlo porque antes hemos conocido criaturas poderosas, tu solo pórtate como siempre-

Naruto –está bien luna confiare en ti-

En eso llego celestia volando aterrizo en la terraza y se les acerco, Celestia –hola hermana- volteo a ver a naruto quien la saludaba nerviosamente con un casco, vio la ropa maltratada de naruto y pregunto -¿quién es tu amigo luna?-

Luna –hermana te presento a naruto uzumaki, guerrero de konoha-

Naruto – (_vaya averiguo mucho sobre mi_)-

Celestia –mucho gusto naruto, podrías decirme ¿de dónde vienes? Y ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones aquí?-

Naruto – ah… pues yo etto…- dijo nervioso

Luna –eso te lo puedo responder yo hermana, revise todas las memorias de naruto y puedo mostrártelas a ti para que veas que no es malvado-

Celestia –está bien hermana-, los cuernos de ambas brillaron y los ojos de celestia brillaron pasando toda la vida de naruto en ellos, al terminar los recuerdos celestia tenía los ojos un poco húmedos pero hablo normalmente –joven guerrero bienvenido a equestria, mi hermana lo llevara a un cuarto para que se instale mientras busca un hogar fijo- y sin decir más se fue volando.

Naruto – ¿porque se puso así?-

Luna –le molesto un poco como te trataban, le recuerda a como me trataban cuando me purificaron de nightmare moon-

Naruto -¿nightmare moon?-

Luna –sabes que naruto te mostrare toda mi vida, ya que yo vi toda la tuya es justo que veas la mía-

Su cuerno brillo y volvió a tocar el cuerno de naruto mostrándole toda su vida.

Naruto –wow tu levantas la luna eso es increíble, siempre me gustó mucho la luna y la noche-

Luna – ¿en serio?, la gran mayoría prefieren el día-

Naruto –a mí me gusta más la noche porque cuando era pequeño después de una paliza subía a la azotea de mi departamento y veía la luna y las estrellas y estos me ayudaban a olvidar mi dolor-

Luna –le diré a un sirviente que prepare una habitación para ti- dijo mientras salía de la terraza

Naruto – (_kurama que crees que nos pase ahora, volver a casa parece muy difícil si no es que imposible, y para entrar a otra dimensión necesitaría el kamui o esa habilidad rara de kaguya_)-

**Kurama –luna dijo que canterlot tiene la segunda biblioteca más completa de equestria deberíamos revisarla un día de estos- **

Naruto –(_kurama como podría hablar contigo sin tener que concentrarme tanto, siento que pongo cara de retrasado mental cuando hablo contigo_)-

**Kurama –lo tengo, invócame- **

Naruto – (¿_puedo invocarte?_)-

**Kurama –claro que puedes cachorro, son los mismos sellos que una invocación normal pero como sigo sellado en ti solo podre salir en mi forma pequeña, aunque creo que eso me servirá para pasar desapercibido, solo concéntrate en mí y haz el jutsu y aunque no tengamos contrato yo responderé a tu chakra invocándome- **

Naruto – (_lo intentare entonces kurama_)-, se mordió el casco, los junto, pensó en los sellos y… -kuchiose no jutsu- POOOFFF

Kurama –el aire de aquí huele un poco dulce- dijo el chibi kitsune con una voz como la de naruto.

Naruto –wow funciono, no esperaba que lo hiciera-

Luna –naruto ¿qué es esa clase de magia que acabas de usar?-

Naruto –ah esto, no es magia fue un simple jutsu de…- se fija bien en que era luna la que le hablo, -luna no te escuche llegar jeje, eso no fue magia, fue un jutsu de invocación con el que saque a kurama de mi interior para que podamos hablar mejor-

Kurama –hola- dijo moviendo su patita, -además naruto no sabe magia-

Luna –cierto, olvide que no es de aquí jeje, naruto tu cuarto está listo, te llevare ahí para que lo veas y será mejor que memorices como llegar porque no siempre te poder llevar-

Naruto –claro luna no hay problema, pero es como la 1 de la tarde, no quiero dormir todavía-

Luna –solo te iba a mostrar tu cuarto y como llegar no a encerrarte jajaja-

Kurama –además cachorro deberías darte un baño porque desde que saliste de la isla-tortuga de kumogakure no te has aseado correctamente- dijo avergonzando a naruto

Naruto –kurama porque eres tan malo, no vez que luna te escucha, aparte no sé cómo tomar las cosas sin manos, y si uso un henge cuando me esté bañando no me limpiare, aprovechare para bañarte porque hueles raro y desde que te sellaron en mí no te has bañado tampoco y el líquido que escurría de las cañerías de tu prisión me hacía dudar de su procedencia-

Kurama le gruñe a naruto – (_esta me la pagaras naruto_)-

Luna –jajajajajajaja, ustedes parecen hermanos más que amigos-

Kurama -¿en serio?-

Luna –si jaja, bueno naruto kurama síganme por favor-

Luna los guio entre los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta un poco más chica que la del cuarto de luna, al entrar había una cama grande, una mesa de noche, un mueble con un espejo y pasando una puerta el baño que tenía una tina, escusado, lavabo y regadera.

Luna –este cuarto no es mucho pero espero te sirva mientras buscas un hogar fijo-

Naruto –este cuarto me gusta luna, es casi como si estuviera en mi viejo departamento, solo que este tiene regadera y la cama es más grande jiji-

Kurama –y que este no tiene tus calzones y tazones sucios por todas partes y que este cuarto no huele como el caño, (_dulce venganza naruto_)-

Naruto –esa es la mejor parte kurama, (_jajajajaja no te funciono jajajajaja se te olvido que luna vio todos mis recuerdos, aunque pensándolo bien eso quiere decir que me conoce desnudo… y ahora que me doy cuenta yo también tengo recuerdos suyos… ella se está lavando con una esponja… malditos recuerdos raros salgan de mi cabeza dattebayo_)-

Luna –bien naruto te dejare para que te bañes, por tu ropa no te preocupes que con tu cuerpo poni no es necesario que uses ropa, aunque tengo unas botas de metal para ti y puedo hacerte un regalo con mi magia, solo dime que quieres-

Naruto -¿y porque me darás un regalo?-

Luna –porque eres mi amigo- dijo sonriendo

Naruto –mmm… que pediré… lo tengo, quiero una banda como la que tenía antes-

Luna –claro-, su cuerno brillo y las sombras del cuarto comenzaron a rasgarse tomando forma de una banda para finalmente transformarse con un poof en la banda ninja de naruto.

Naruto –muchas gracias luna- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

Luna –de nada naruto- dijo mientras se separaban del abrazo

Naruto –luna eh visto que tu cuerno brilla cuando mueves objetos y quería saber ¿si me podrías enseñar a hacerlo? Es que todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado a manipular chakra con esta forma- dijo mientras con un casco se rascaba la nuca.

Luna –eso es muy fácil naruto solo tiene que concentrarte en el objeto y canalizar energía en tu cuerno mientras piensas en el objeto moviéndose, sería como si imaginaras tomarlo con tu mano, intenta con ese espejo- dijo señalando un espejo pequeño que estaba en la mesa.

Naruto hizo lo que luna le dijo y para su sorpresa fue más fácil de lo que el creyó, el espejo se movió fácilmente rodeado con un aura azul oscuro.

Luna –muy bien naruto, bueno te dejare para que te bañes, cuando termines te estaré esperando en mi cuarto, ve y búscame para que te presente a la princesa de la magia y sus amigas que están de visita- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Kurama –no pareses estar teniendo problemas para adaptarte cachorro-

Naruto –solo actuó como siempre kurama- dijo mientras entraba al baño.

**Y así termina el capítulo 1 de kitsune no poni, ¿Qué les pareció?, dejen sus reviews se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte etc, ayúdenme a mejorar dándome algún consejillo que crean útil, segundo capítulo pronto nos leemos luego ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: nuevas amigas

**Naruto kitsune no poni: capítulo 2 nuevas amigas**

**(Blablablá) **notas en la historia del subnormal autor xD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

**-(_Blablablá_)- **personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

Mientras se bañaba naruto descubrió que mover objetos con magia era bastante fácil, de hecho esto le recordaba bastante el ejercicio de control de chakra que hacía antes que consistía en mover una hoja por su cuerpo, después de una profunda ducha lleno la tina para bañar a kurama y relajarse un rato.

-oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh kuraaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Dónde estás? Ya es hora de tu baño- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa malvada y reía internamente.

-(_mierda no me quiero bañar, rápido donde podría esconderme, ah ya se_)- pensó kurama mientras se escondía debajo de la cama, naruto busco con la vista en todo el cuarto hasta que se le ocurrió donde podría estar.

-(_debí suponer que se escondería bajo la cama, creo que usare esta magia para sacarlo y de paso presumirle que ya me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo jeje_)- pensó mientras su cuerno brillaba y la cama levitaba dejando a la vista al pequeño kitsune que estaba hecho bolita tratando de esconderse inútilmente.

-(_mmm que extraño de pronto entra más aire bajo la cama, que es esto siento como si estuviera flotando_)- pensó kurama mientras abría los ojos para ver directamente la cara de un sonriente naruto, -pero que… oh hola cachorro, ¿sabías que siempre te considero mi jinchuriki favorito?, el más piadoso y el mejor candidato a hokage que hay- dijo esperanzadamente tratando de conmover a naruto, -lo siento kurama pero nada de lo que digas te funcionara, debemos dar una buena primera impresión de nosotros y con tu aroma no creo que funcione, a mí en lo personal no me molesta pero podría haber alguien a quien si- dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia el baño con kurama llorando estilo anime.

-cachorro ahora que me fijo bien, ¿Cómo es que estoy flotando?- dijo curioso mientras notaba el aura azul oscuro que lo rodeaba, -oh vaya cachorro me sorprendes, no esperaba que controlaras bien esta energía tan pronto, es un poco menos densa que el chakra tal vez sea por eso-

-creo que tienes razón kurama, bueno hora del baño, hay que aprovechar mientras el agua este tibia- dijo mientras ponía a kurama sobre la tina, -noooooooooo, naruto no seas cruel por favor no me metas ahí, hare lo que sea pero no me bañes- dijo kurama soltando unas cuantas lagrimitas, -lo siento kurama pero 17 años o más si contamos el tiempo que estuviste sellado en mito uzumaki y mi madre sin bañarte no es sano, además tranquilízate te bañare con cuidado y cuando estés limpio disfrutaremos del agua tibia- dijo mientras sumergía al kitsune en el agua.

Al contrario de lo que kurama pensaba darse un baño no fue tan malo, incluso lo disfruto, cuando kurama estuvo limpio naruto vacío la tina del agua sucia y la relleno con agua tibia limpia.

–Y bien compañero, tomar un baño no es tan malo verdad- dijo naruto semi-sumergido en la tina, -no, no fue tan malo como creí, ya veo porque los shinobi después de una misión pasan a las aguas termales es muy relajante- dijo kurama mientras flotaba panza arriba disfrutando el agua, -a todo esto cachorro, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado metidos aquí?- dijo sacando de su relajación a naruto que salió rápidamente de la tina y reviso un reloj que estaba en una mesa, -oh mierda kurama, sal rápido pasamos 2 horas y media en el agua, ya es tarde- dijo mientras kurama salía del agua y se sacudía como un perro el agua excedente, naruto se puso las botas de metal que la princesa luna le había dado, estas eran de color azul metálico y se ponía su banda en la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron listos kurama se subió en la cabeza de naruto y naruto salió corriendo a buscar a luna.

Llegaron a las puertas del cuarto de luna y tocaron esperando a que abriera, -ya voy- dijo luna mientras las puertas se abrían y luna salía, -vaya naruto les sentó muy bien el baño- dijo luna entre risillas, -si jejeje, disculpa la tardanza es que nos distrajimos en el agua- dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, -luna ¿a quienes nos quieres presentar?- pregunto kurama, -a cierto, síganme les voy a presentar a las antiguas portadoras de la armonía-, se pusieron en marcha hacia donde las mane 6 las esperaban, -luna a que te refieres con ¿antiguas portadoras de la armonía?- pregunto naruto curioso, -son 6 yeguas que eran las representantes de los elementos de la armonía, una de las primeras líneas de defensa en equestria, hace unas semanas tuvimos que devolver los elementos a su fuente de origen el árbol de la armonía- les explico luna, -¿y para que nos las quieres presentar? No es por ser grosero pero no le veo el punto- dijo kurama desde la cabeza de naruto, -pues es para que puedan encontrar un trabajo, twilight me conto que su amiga applejack necesitaba unos cascos extra en su granja-, -siempre me gustó la idea de trabajar en una granja, pero yo soy más militar que agricultor luna- dijo naruto pensativo.

Poco después llegaron a un gran jardín con estatuas en donde sobre una manta de picnic estaban 6 yeguas, 1 unicornio, 2 pegasos, 2 terrestres, 1 alicornio y una criatura que parecía la combinación de varios animales.

–Naruto debes recordar que tu historia falsa es que vienes del otro lado del mundo y que el juubi los mato a todos ok, también diles que eres el ultimo alicornio de tu lugar de origen- dijo luna despreocupada, -claro dattebayo, pero no me gusta mentir- dijo naruto inflando los cachetes.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellas la alicornio estaba discutiendo con la criatura extraña, -discord no puedes cambiar el sabor de mi té cuando lo estoy bebiendo, te aprovechas de que ya no están los elementos para hacer tus bromas pesadas sin que te detengan- dijo la alicornio molesta, -oh vamos twilight no soportas una inocente bromita, además el té de pimienta es uno de mis favoritos- dijo discord mientras le quitaba su taza y bebía su contenido.

-Hola chicas disculpen el retraso- dijo luna algo avergonzada, todas se levantaron para saludarlos, -Hola luna- dijeron todas juntas, discord se acercó a naruto viéndolo analíticamente y sacando una lupa de quien sabe dónde, -vaya un macho alicornio, desde el padre de celestia que no he visto uno- dijo pensativamente, fue entonces cuando todas se dieron cuenta de naruto.

Se le quedaron viendo sin poder creerse que otro alicornio estuviera frente a ellas, naruto comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a que se le quedaran viendo, -¿Por qué no te presentas?- dijo luna mientras se sentaba, -oh… claro, hola a todas mi nombre es naruto uzumaki soy un ninja de konoha dattebayo- dijo naruto mientras les sonreía, -hola príncipe naruto mi nombre es twilight sparkle mucho gusto- dijo twilight mientras comenzaba a arrodillarse, -alto ahí twilight, no me digan príncipe o señor o algo formal solo díganme naruto y no es necesario que nadie se arrodille- dijo naruto mirando al resto, -hola naruto soy pinkie pie no sabía que hubieran más alicornios creo que te hare una fiesta súper duper extra especial para ti- dijo pinkie rápidamente mientras saltaba alrededor de naruto, -hola compañero mi nombre es applejack mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo applejack mientras le estrechaba el casco, -hola querido mi nombre es rarity, debo decir que tus botas combinan a la perfección con tus ojos-, -ho… hola, mi… mi nombre… es flu… fluttershy… mucho gusto-, -hola amigo mi nombre es rainbow dash la más rápida de toda equestria, me gustaría tener una carrera contigo- dijo rainbow mientras flotaba enfrente de naruto, -hola amigo yo soy discord el espíritu del caos y la discordia a tu servicio- dijo un discord en miniatura que apareció sobre nariz de naruto.

-mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, claro que si rainbow con gusto tendré una carrera contigo después, kurama deberías presentarte- dijo naruto hablándole al kitsune que estaba sobre su cabeza, este bajo de su cabeza y se sentó en el lomo de naruto, -hola a todos, yo soy el gran kyuubi no yoko pero ustedes pueden llamarme kurama- se presentó kurama esperando un simple "hola" de parte de ellos pero lo que paso fue lo que menos hubiera esperado, la pegaso amarilla llamada fluttershy lo cargo como si se tratara de un bebe entre sus cascos, -oh un bebe zorrito eres muy adorable además hablas- dijo fluttershy mientras le hacía cosquillas a kurama, -oye ten… jajaja más respeto… yo soy el gran jajaja… kyuubi no soy un bebe jajaja…- dijo kurama entre risas.

-bueno ¿quién tiene hambre?- pregunto luna mientras aparecía una gran canasta con comida, el resto del tiempo que pasaron juntos fue divertido para naruto ya que se estuvo riendo de las ocurrencias de pinkie y discord y de kurama que trataba de huir de fluttershy, -oye applejack naruto necesita conseguir un trabajo y twilight me conto que necesitabas cascos extra en la granja- dijo luna mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de manzana, -oh cierto se me había olvidado que necesito trabajo, applejack ¿me darías el trabajo por favor? No importa que tan duro sea yo lo hare dattebayo- dijo naruto decidido, -tienes suerte compañero todavía no cubro el puesto, claro que tienes el trabajo, mañana ve a la estación de trenes a las 2pm porque a esa hora sale el tren a ponyville- dijo applejack sonriendo.

Unas horas después todos se habían retirado y naruto estaba acostado en su cama hablando con kurama en su paisaje mental, -kurama ¿dónde crees que este ponyville?- dijo naruto en su apariencia humana acostado en la cabeza de kurama, -**no lo sé cachorro pero sea donde sea eso tienes que buscar información para ver como volver a casa**-, -tienes razón pero kurama si es lejos de aquí no podremos ver a luna tan seguido-, **-¿y?**-, -pues que luna es una de las pocas personas que me ha tratado bien y sin temerme, además de que a ti tampoco te tiene miedo, y no me parece justo irnos a otro lugar dejándola sola cuando ella nos considera amigos-, -**oh vamos cachorro ¿Cómo sabes que la dejaremos sola? Es la princesa de la noche, debe tener muchos amigos además tiene a su hermana**-, -te equivocas kurama, por si no recuerdas vi sus memorias y nadie le habla a excepción de su hermana, las chicas y discord, todos los demás le hablan solo para responderle algo- dijo naruto algo molesto, -**está bien cachorro veo tu punto pero no creo que te acepten en la armada de aquí así es que será mejor que vayas a ponyville un tiempo, además ya aceptaste el trabajo y decirle a applejack que ya no lo quieres tampoco me parece muy buena idea, sin contar que estamos viviendo como parásitos en el castillo**- dijo kurama rascándose el trasero, -kurama ya deja de rascarte de una buena vez, no tienes pulgas ¿o sí?- dijo naruto irritado, -**yo puedo rascarme cuanto quiera naruto y no tengo pulgas**-, -entonces ¿Qué tanto te rascas?-, -**pues no lo sé, desde que salimos del vacío tengo comezón junto a una de mis colas**-, -eso es raro, mañana cuando te vuelva a invocar veremos qué te pasa, ¿Qué hora será?- dijo naruto mientras salía de su paisaje mental y se fijaba en el reloj que marcaba las 8:30 pm, -creo que iré a la biblioteca, tratare de encontrar algo que me sea útil y cuando sean las 11 dejare 20 clones buscando información- dijo naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama, -**buena idea cachorro, no me hables en un rato que esta maldita comezón me está volviendo loco**- dijo kurama cortando la conexión.

Después de pedirle indicaciones a un guardia naruto llego a la biblioteca, quedo sorprendido ya que pocas veces había visto una cantidad de libros tan grande, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar a twilight leyendo, se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo detrás a ella al fijarse que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, -BOO- grito naruto detrás de ella asustándola, twilight dio un gran salto y se mantuvo en el aire usando sus alas, -discord no puedes… oh naruto eres tu- dijo mientras bajaba al suelo, -disculpa que te asustara pero como no te diste cuenta de que yo estaba aquí no pude evitarlo jeje- dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, -no hay problema, solo que pensé que era discord, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?-, -solo venía a buscar información sobre equestria, además de algún libro que tenga algo sobre portales interdimensionales y otros mundos-, -¿quieres que te ayude a buscar un libro que te sirva? Conozco casi por completo esta biblioteca- dijo twilight orgullosa, -wow, si twilight gracias-.

Pasaron unos minutos buscando en la sección de "otros mundos" pero solo hallaron libros sobre la equestria humana y sobre criaturas y personas de otros mundos que habían llegado a equestria, cuando estaban a punto de rendirse en esa sección naruto encontró un libro muy viejo de cubierta de cuero negra con el título "mundos" pero cuando lo abrió este estaba en blanco, -twilight este libro está en blanco- dijo naruto algo desesperado por no encontrar nada útil, -ah, ese libro según me conto la princesa celestia lo escribió su abuelo que viajo a otros mundos, pero nadie ha sido capaz de revelar su contenido- dijo twilight mientras buscaba en más libros, -(_lo dejare a la vista y mañana lo recogeré, tal vez kurama tenga alguna idea de cómo ver lo que dice_)- pensó naruto mientras acomodaba el libro dejándolo en un lugar fácil de encontrar.

Siguieron buscando por unas horas hasta que un guardia se les acerco, -altezas ya es hora de cerrar la biblioteca así que tengo que pedirles que se retiren- dijo el guardia tímidamente, -que no me digan alteza dattebayo- dijo naruto molesto, -gracias por avisarnos, en un momento más nos iremos- dijo twilight al guardia.

-lo siento naruto pero ya tenemos que irnos, cuando estemos en ponyville en mi biblioteca tal vez encuentres algo útil- dijo twilight un poco desanimada, -gracias por tu ayuda, ¿tú también vives en ponyville? Creí que todos los alicornios vivían en canterlot- dijo naruto con curiosidad, -la mitad de los alicornios existentes viven en canterlot pero cadence vive en el imperio de cristal y yo en ponyville- aclaro twilight.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la biblioteca naruto recordó que tenía que dejar unos clones para investigar más, -ah twilight si quieres adelántate, yo olvide algo en seguida salgo- dijo naruto mientras se metía en el primer pasillo en donde twilight no lo pudiera ver ni oír, -(_listo, creo que aquí ella no me escuchara y no hay nadie cerca_)- naruto junto sus cascos mientras imaginaba los sellos, -kage bunshin no jutsu- y en varios poof aparecieron 20 alicornios, -bien ya saben que hay que buscar, estense atentos a cualquiera que se acerque y vayan en parejas para evitar cualquier problema, revisen en las secciones restringidas también entendido, no se disipen hasta la mañana-, -HAI- dijeron los clones mientras se dispersaban y naruto regresaba a la salida, cuando el llego twilight ya se había ido, -(_fiu creí que me esperaría, menos mal así me ahorro explicaciones innecesarias, bueno será mejor regresar quiero dormir un rato_)- y así naruto emprendió el regreso a su cuarto sin encontrarse a nadie más que un par de guardias que no le dirigieron palabra.

Una vez en su cuarto naruto entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes y hacer sus necesidades, cuando termino se dejó caer en el colchón preparándose para una buena noche de sueño o eso creía el…, en su sueño naruto estaba peleando contra madara jinchuriki usando el modo sage de ashura, contrario a lo aterrador que pareciera el sueño viéndolo desde afuera naruto estaba disfrutando de repetir su batalla, -ríndete naruto no podrás parar el mugen tsukuyomi, el mundo se acabara y finalmente vendrá la paz- dijo madara mientras esquivaba patadas y golpes de naruto, -el mundo no se acabara y el mugen tsukuyomi no se realizara, TRAGATE ESTO RASEN SHURIKEN- grito naruto cuando disparaba su ataque cuando el paisaje cambio totalmente y en un entorno blanco apareció naruto y a su lado estaba luna.

Naruto estaba completamente shockeado digo no todos los días estas soñando con una de tus mejores batallas y al segundo siguiente apareces en la nada con una amiga, tan concentrado estaba en tratar de asimilar lo que pasaba que no se dio cuenta que el rasen shuriken también había aparecido ahí, el ataque siguió unos metros hasta que exploto formando un domo de color verde que emitía un sonido chirriante.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto luna sorprendida por la explosión mientras volteaba a ver a naruto que tenía la quijada en el suelo, -luna ¿cómo es que estas aquí? si yo estaba dormido y no recuerdo haber despertado, y ese fue el rasen shuriken- dijo naruto aun sin poder creer que luna estuviera ahí, -tu ataque es extraño, en fin yo puedo materializarme en los sueños de todos pero solo lo hago para sacarlos de alguna pesadilla, ese es uno de mis deberes como la princesa de la noche-, -ya veo, pero yo no estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla luna estaba soñando con una gran batalla que tuve en el pasado jajaja, ¿y ese es tu otro deber aparte de levantar la luna y crear las estrellas todas las noches? Vaya que celestia se lleva la parte fácil del trabajo- dijo naruto molesto por los deberes que luna tenía que hacer a diferencia de su hermana, -ups jeje, si no fue una pesadilla entonces siento haber interrumpido tu sueño naruto- dijo luna riendo un poco, -y en eso tienes razón, celestia tiene el trabajo más fácil… y el mas apreciado- dijo esta vez con un aire sombrío y sus ojos siendo oscurecidos por su pelo, naruto noto un cambio en luna, se podían sentir en ella deseos de muerte y destrucción por lo que el rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema, -oye luna eh estado pensando sobre ir a ponyville a trabajar en la granja con applejack y ahora que lo pienso bien no estoy muy seguro de querer ir-, el aire alrededor de luna cambio casi al instante, -¿y porque no naruto?- pregunto luna con curiosidad, -porque si me voy de canterlot no podre verte tan seguido y no quiero dejarte sola, además de que tú fuiste mi primera amiga y no me gustaría perder esa amistad- dijo naruto sonriéndole al estilo uzumaki, -agradezco tu preocupación naruto pero no tienes de que, podremos hablar por la noche mientras tu estés durmiendo yo puedo aparecer en tus sueños como ahora, además de que sería descortés rechazar a estas alturas el empleo-, -tienes razón luna entonces sin duda iré a ponyville y daré lo mejor de mí en la granja dattebayo-.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que luna pregunto -¿y cómo es que vas a tener una carrera contra rainbow dash si no sabes volar?-, -¿volar?- pregunto naruto con cara de póker, -pues claro naruto ella es un pegaso y tu un alicornio creí que supondrías que la carrera seria en el aire, ¿en serio creías que teniendo alas la carrera seria en el suelo?- pregunto luna con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, -pues no, no se me ocurrió para nada aunque ahora que lo dices… YO NO SE VOLAR- dijo revolviéndose el cabello con sus cascos, -naruto tu carrera será cuando llegues a ponyville y por lo que veo no has abierto tus alas desde que te transformaste en alicornio, ¿Por qué no intentas abrir tus alas?- dijo luna acercándose a una de las alas de naruto y viéndola detenidamente, -pues ya las había abierto pero solo una vez y fue cuando me veía en un lago pero no lo he vuelto a hacer porque no me eh acostumbrado a ellas y es una sensación extraña para mi abrirlas- dijo naruto algo apenado, -pues no sé cómo vas a aprender a volar en lo que queda de la noche y parte de mañana hasta llegar a ponyville, necesitarías de 1 mes y medio para aprender a volar perfectamente-, -YA LO TENGO, luna ¿puedes hacer que el tiempo pase lentamente aquí adentro también? Como cuando leíste mis recuerdos, así podría entrenar el volar en lo que queda de la noche y estar listo mañana- dijo naruto con estrellitas en los ojos, -lo siento naruto pero falta 1 hora para el amanecer y lo más que podría alentar el tiempo aquí dentro ahora es de 12 horas- dijo luna un poco triste por no poder ayudar a naruto, -eso no es problema luna, yo tengo un método con el que podre entrenar ese mes y medio y hasta más tiempo durante esas 12 horas que puedas darme- dijo naruto sin disminuir su entusiasmo, -está bien naruto no veo como lo lograras pero te daré ese tiempo-, -muchas gracias luna después veré como recompensártelo, **tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu**- exclamo naruto apareciendo 1000 clones de sombra para el entrenamiento de naruto, -IKUSO MINA- grito naruto -OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron los clones para luego ponerse a entrenar como volar.

* * *

><p>Faltaban 15 minutos para las 2 pm y las mane 6 estaban en la estación del tren esperando a naruto, applejack le había comprado un boleto para el tren ya que como naruto les había dicho él no tenía nada de dinero equestriano, -creen que tarde demasiado chicas…, el tren no tardara en salir- dijo fluttershy con su tono habitual, -seguramente tenía miedo de competir contra mí y prefirió salir huyendo- dijo rainbow con un tono algo arrogante, empezaban a ponerse nerviosas cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un… -ooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-, al voltear en la dirección de la voz vieron a naruto volando y se dirigía hacia ellas a gran velocidad, cuando estuvo muy cerca de estrellarse contra ellas varias cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vieron a naruto aterrizando tranquilamente junto a ellas, -hola a todas disculpen el retraso, es que me distraje entrenando jeje- dijo naruto en tono casual, -que manera es esa de volar naruto casi chocas contra nosotras- lo regaño rainbow, -tranquila rainbow que no fue así, y por lo que twilight me ha contado de ti tú no eres la más indicada para decir ese tipo de cosas- dijo naruto sin notar que rainbow le lanzaba miradas furiosas a twilight, -llegaste justo a tiempo compañero, toma tu boleto y subamos al tren o nos dejara aquí- dijo applejack entregándole su boleto a naruto, todos subieron al tren y se sentaron, el viaje fue tranquilo con todos platicando de varias cosas sin un tema en particular y de vez en cuando naruto contaba historias sobre sus misiones pero la que más les divertía a las chicas era la misión eterna de capturar a tora el gato.<p>

Cuando llegaron a ponyville y bajaron del tren rainbow inmediatamente fue con naruto –sígueme tendremos la carrera que me prometiste serán 10 vueltas en la pista-, -rainbow no puedes esperar a que naruto se instale en sweet Apple acres primero- la regaño applejack, -no te preocupes applejack esta "carrera" no durara, ella no me servirá ni de calentamiento, rainbow que te parece si aparte de las vueltas ¿agregamos hacer una reinplosion sónica al final?, aunque no sé si tú puedas con ello- la provocaba naruto, rainbow dash tenía una vena pulsando peligrosamente en su cien y se sentía furiosa ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser subestimada, -está bien pero hagamos una apuesta si yo gano tu serás mi esclavo 1 mes entero y si tu ganas yo seré tu esclava ¿trato o te acobardas de no poder mantener tu palabra?- dijo rainbow retadora y escupiendo en un casco extendiéndoselo a naruto para que hiciera lo mismo, -acepto, y yo no retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja- dijo naruto escupiendo en su casco y estrechando el de rainbow, rainbow noto un tatuaje en forma de sol en el casco de naruto pero no dijo nada.

Llegaron a la pista y todo ponyville estaba ahí para ver correr a la más rápida de ponyville contra un alicornio desconocido, la alcaldesa estaba en la línea de salida para dar inicio a la carrera, todos estaban emocionados ya que no todos los días se ve correr a un alicornio, -¿listos?, en sus marcas… listos… FUERA- grito la alcaldesa que quedó atrapada en una nube de polvo donde antes estaban rainbow y naruto.

**Y bien gente ¿Qué les pareció este cap?, a mi parecer me quedo un tanto más corto que el anterior pero descuiden que el siguiente será más largo :), le agradezco a Gokussdesetsuno45 por sus consejos que me dejo en su review me sirvieron mucho ^.^, para el siguiente cap responderé preguntas que me quieran hacer, espero sus reviews nos leemos luego cuídense. **


	3. Chapter 3: carrera y problemas de cola

**Naruto kitsune no poni: capítulo 3 carrera y problemas de cola**

**(Blablablá)** notas en la historia del subnormal autor xD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

* * *

><p>-¿listos?, en sus marcas… listos… FUERA- grito la alcaldesa que quedó atrapada en una nube de polvo donde antes estaban rainbow y naruto.<p>

Ambos iban a gran velocidad en la pista bastante parejos, en la última vuelta rainbow viendo que naruto la estaba adelantando le pico "accidentalmente" un ojo con la punta de una de sus alas así ganando ella la última vuelta, -me picaste el ojo a propósito dattebayo- le grito naruto enojado **(con el símbolo rojo que tienen los personajes de anime en sus cabezas cuando se enojan que no sé cómo se llama xD), **-eso no es cierto naruto tú te pegaste mucho a mí y fue por eso que te pique el ojo, además aún queda la mejor parte, la reinplosion sónica o es que te acobardaras en la última parte- lo provocaba rainbow, -ya veremos quien se acobarda cuando tú seas mi esclava por 1 mes entero- le reto naruto, -vamos a las nubes para empezar el que haga la reinplosion más rápido será el ganador- dijo rainbow y así ambos fueron lo más arriba que pudieron.

Cuando estaban tan arriba que todos los espectadores parecían hormigas naruto le hizo una señal a rainbow para que parara, -que pasa naruto ¿ahora si te rendirás?- le dijo rainbow un poco decepcionada, -no es eso rainbow, es solo que la reinplosion no me parece que sea suficiente ganaría muy fácil, ¿Qué recomiendas para hacer la carrera más interesante?- pregunto naruto en un tono casual, rainbow estaba muy enojada de que naruto la estuviera subestimando de esa forma otra vez, -¿quieres desafíos eh?, tienes suerte de que nadie ha quitado la pista de obstáculos que puse cerca del bosque, haremos la reinplosion sónica y después seguiremos de largo hacia mi pista de obstáculos, cuando la terminemos daremos 20 vueltas a sweet Apple acres, luego nos meteremos entre los manzanos y seguiremos entre ellos hasta salir hacia ponyville y allí la etapa final será ir a toda velocidad entre las casas para terminar finalmente en la pista donde comenzamos, así te parece bien o ¿lo hacemos más interesante?- dijo rainbow totalmente convencida de que ningún poni haría la ruta que ella acababa de sugerir, naruto parecía complacido con el nuevo circuito pero decidió meditarlo con kurama un momento.

-_oye kurama, esta carrera ahora sí me parece interesante pero ¿crees que sea suficiente como para liberar algo del excedente? no quiero problemas _-, -**si cachorro, tu solo sigue aplicando chakra en tus alas, es más te recomiendo que uses más chakra para liberar lo más posible de este excedente, después iremos al bosque everfree para que entrenes varios jutsus que tengo para ti y así sacar lo más posible de esto**- dijo kurama con un tono de angustia y dolor, -_ya cálmate kurama ni que te doliera tanto no te hagas el sufrido, más tarde libero el excedente pero por ahora resiste que no creo que tarde en terminar tu "problema"_- pensó naruto cortando la conexión, -adelante entonces rainbow- dijo naruto decidido poniéndose en posición de inicio.

Ambos se lanzaron al vacío, su velocidad era muy pareja y ninguno podía adelantar al otro, sus cuerpos empezaban a mostrar que iban a romper la barrera del sonido faltando 200 metros para el suelo, siguieron la caída y naruto empezo a adelantar a rainbow cuando BOOOOM naruto creo una explosión de color naranja rojo y dorado con el rugido del kyuubi en vez del sonido de explosión, este adelanto rápidamente a rainbow que poco después hizo su ya conocido arcoíris sónico.

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por esa demostración de color pero principalmente por el gran rugido de fondo, naruto y rainbow se acercaban peligrosamente rápido al piso dejando tras de sí una estela arcoíris y otra roja naranja y dorado, al último segundo dieron una vuelta en el aire propulsándose de nuevo al cielo, todos estaba sorprendidos cuando vieron que ninguno de los 2 se detenía pasando de largo hacia el bosque everfree.

* * *

><p>Naruto y rainbow estaban atravesando varios obstáculos que constaban de pilares de madera que subían y bajaban, pelotas que eran disparadas en direcciones erráticas, aros que se movían, y el final que constaba en pasar una espátula gigante que intentaría aplastarlos como si fuera un matamoscas, naruto al voltear a ver a rainbow no se dio cuenta de la espátula que lo golpeo contra el piso quedando en una posición graciosa (<strong><span>imagínense la que gusten<span>**), -nos vemos en la meta lento- le grito rainbow saliendo de la pista hacia sweet apple acres, naruto se levantó algo frustrado por no haber visto la espátula, -maldita espátula dattebayo, (_kurama parece que voy a tener que utilizar más del excedente, tienes suerte_)-, -**oh gracias kami-sama**- pensó kurama mientras lloraba estilo anime, -exagerado- dijo naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos rojos sangre con la pupila rasgada, sus bigotes se marcaban más y le crecían colmillos.

Naruto salió disparado dejando tras de sí una estela naranja roja y dorada, no tardo en alcanzar a rainbow que ya llevaba 2 vueltas a sweet apple acres, -nos vemos lento- le dijo rainbow mientras aceleraba el paso, -ya lo veremos rainbow- le grito naruto acelerando más el vuelo, haciendo las vueltas perdidas y alcanzando a rainbow, -ya te alcance rainbow, pero no quiero ganarte por tanto así es que hare las vueltas a tu ritmo- le dijo naruto fingiendo un bostezo, eso fue el colmo para rainbow que acelero más casi llegando a su límite y notando un ligero dolor en sus alas, el resto de las vueltas fueron parejas y así termino la fase de sweet apple acres pasando a la fase de vuelo-parkour entre las casas de ponyville.

Los ponis que no habían escuchado de la carrera pasaban su tranquilo y algo aburrido día en ponyville pero tuvieron una gran sorpresa cuando 2 torbellinos de colores pasaban por sus casas y negocios llevándose consigo algunas cosas como los periódicos, bebidas, flores, comida y cosas así, cuando estaban por terminar de recorrer ponyville naruto comenzó a adelantar a rainbow.

Rainbow se sentía furiosa y triste de que naruto estuviera solamente jugando con ella, -NO JUEGES CONMIGO- rugió rainbow mientras llevaba sus alas al límite sintiendo un gran dolor en ellas y creando una reinplosion sónica en medio de ponyville llevándose aún más cosas de las que ya habían arrastrado con ellos durante su carrera, rainbow adelanto a naruto y rápidamente se acercaba a la meta, -maldición (_tu suerte no se acaba kurama_)- pensó naruto mientras un poco de vapor rojo emanaba de su cuerpo y este aceleraba, -(_no llegare a tiempo, tendré que usar más chakra_)- pensó naruto acelerando mucho más, cuando rainbow estaba a 50 metros de la línea de meta naruto creo una reinplosion sónica doble que arrancó de cuajo el techo de una casa creando un rugido aún más fuerte que el anterior llegando junto a rainbow que tenía una cara de dolor, estaban casi en la meta yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….

-ES UN EMPATE- grito la alcaldesa dando por terminado el evento mientras recibían aplausos y vítores por parte de los espectadores.

-perdí a mi esclavo(a)- dijeron enojados los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras los espectadores se retiraban, -más te vale que no vuelvas a jugar conmigo porque si no…- dijo rainbow mientras juntaba sus cascos como si fueran puños amenazando a naruto, -e-está bien rainbow no te enojes- dijo naruto nervioso, -de cualquier manera naruto, espero podamos volver a correr porque la próxima vez te ganare y serás mi esclavo por 2 meses- dijo rainbow.

Las mane 6 se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos por la gran carrera cuando una turba de aldeanos enfurecidos llegaron exigiendo que limpiaran todo el desorden que habían hecho y repararan el techo que naruto había desprendido con su reinplosion doble.

Naruto y rainbow iba a salir corriendo de ahí para esconderse cuando un aura morada los detuvo, -¿adónde creen que van ustedes 2? Tienen que reparar lo que dañaron- les regaño twilight con tono autoritario, -pero twiligth estoy cansada por la carrera- objeto rainbow intentado esconder su mueca de dolor, esto pasó desapercibido por todas menos por naruto que vio su fugaz gesto de dolor pero una vez asimilo lo que twilight dijo… - EEEEEEHHHHHH noooooo yo acabo de llegar y no tengo dinero para pagar los daños dattebayo es más todavía no recibo mi primer salario no puedo pagar no me metan a la cárcel yo soy inocente de todos los cargos fue culpa de kurama que me dijo que hiciera esto y luego aquello y que el excedent que que que que miren haya Juanito bananas- balbuceaba naruto claramente nervioso para después señalar a fether weight que estaba tomando unas fotos, cuando todas se distrajeron naruto junto sus cascos diciendo "kawarimi no jutsu" y el y rainbow desaparecieron de la magia de twilight dejando unos troncos en su lugar.

Todas quedaron con una perfecta póker face, de la nada apareció discord riendo estridentemente, -discord tu tuviste que ver con esto verdad, no intentes salvarlos de su castigo tráelos de regreso tienen que reparar el techo de Colgate- dijo twilight ya comenzando a molestarse, –JAJAJAJA sparkle… JAJAJA naruto te vio la cara… JAJAJA, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con su desaparición, eso fue cosa de el- dijo discord ya recuperado de su ataque de risa, -bueno tenemos que buscarlos, fluttershy y discord busquen en el este, pinkie y applejack en el oeste, rarity y yo buscaremos en el sur y en el norte…, no tenemos quien busque en el norte- termino gritando twilight ya un poco… ¿desquiciada?, -tranquila dulzura, las niñas y spike pueden buscar en el norte, están en la biblioteca cuidando nuestras mascotas, ¿Por qué no vamos por ellos y les decimos?- dijo applejack intentando calmar a twilight que acepto y una vez todos reunidos y organizados comenzaron a buscar a los fugitivos.

Mientras con naruto y rainbow, ellos habían aparecido varios metros lejos de ellos y aprovechando la distracción que era discord se alejaron rápidamente de ellos, naruto alzo el vuelo para esconderse en las nubes pero noto que rainbow no movía sus alas y buscaba esconderse entre unas cajas vacías así que bajo a verla, -lo sabía- dijo naruto con tono acusador flotando arriba de ella, rainbow iba a hablar pero el moviendo un casco la hizo callar, -no te hagas la ruda y ven- dijo naruto cargándola al estilo nupcial y emprendiendo el vuelo, rainbow estaba roja como un tomate al ver la forma en que naruto la estaba cargando, -que haces, bájame ahora mismo- dijo rainbow todavía roja forcejeando con naruto, este al no esperar los movimientos de rainbow la dejo caer, rainbow se asustó pero cuando iba a gritar la magia de naruto la hizo levitar hasta ponerla sobre su lomo, -si no quieres que te cargue así que tal así, ahora no repliques y cuando estemos más alejados podremos hablar- dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a una nube cercana.

Deposito a rainbow con delicadeza sobre la nube y después se sentó junto a ella, -ahora dime rainbow, te lastimaste las alas ¿verdad?- le pregunto naruto, -claro que no, ¿p-p-porque lo dices?- dijo rainbow claramente nerviosa bajo la penetrante mirada de los ojos azules de naruto que frunció el entrecejo, molesto se levantó acercándose a una de sus alas, -déjame revisarte tus alas- dijo naruto mientras levantaba suavemente el ala derecha de rainbow, ella solo soltó un quejido de dolor, naruto reviso los músculos que hacen que el ala se mueva mientras rainbow solo alcanzaba a sentir un gran dolor y preguntarse qué cosa buscaba, reviso su otra ala poniendo una cara seria cuando termino la revisión, se puso cara a cara con rainbow mostrando un rostro serio, -rainbow tienes desgarrados los músculos de tus alas, seguramente por sobre esforzarte durante la carrera, si no te llevo rápido a un hospital el daño podría ser permanente y no volverías a volar- dijo naruto con un tono de seriedad que cualquiera de sus conocidos hubiera pensado extraño en él, rainbow solo palideció ante la idea de no poder volver a volar, ella intentaba hablar pero la impresión no la dejaba articular palabra, -puedo curarte si lo deseas pero prométeme que no volverás a esforzarte así de nuevo ¿ok?- dijo naruto soltando un suspiro, rainbow se abalanzo sobre naruto quedando encima de él, -¿puedes curarme enserio puedes lo harás anda hazlo di que sí por favor naruto hazlo cúrame si si si si siiiiiiiiiiii?- le pregunto/suplico rainbow con una velocidad que haría quedar en ridículo a la pinkie pie más emocionada que se puedan imaginar.

Naruto hizo a rainbow a un lado, -está bien rainbow te curare pero quédate quieta- dijo mientras se miraba el casco derecho, rainbow obedeció y se sentó tratando de extender sus alas, naruto noto que rainbow no podía mover por su cuenta sus alas así que con su magia abrió su ala izquierda, rainbow miraba con algo de miedo y a la vez esperanza como naruto acercaba su casco derecho hasta la base de su ala, miedo porque tal vez no volvería a volar y esperanza por curar sus alas, naruto simplemente la toco y paso a hacer lo mismo con el otra ala, -listo rainbow ya puedes usar tus alas normalmente- dijo un sonriente naruto.

Decir que rainbow estaba atónita era poco, ella no podía creer que con solo tocarla estaría curada, ella se esperaba un conjuro mágico de pronunciación muy elaborada y complicada o como mínimo sentir dolor por su curación, iba a empezar a reclamarle a naruto que era un fraude cuando adelantándose a cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle le dijo, -sé que es lo que piensas rainbow pero no te estoy engañando, mueve tus alas-, entre dudas rainbow comenzó a mover lentamente sus alas pero al ver que no le dolían lo hizo con más fuerza hasta que decidió levantar el vuelo, dio una vuelta rápida sobre las nubes y volvió cayendo sobre naruto tirándolo contra la nube de nuevo, -muchas gracias naruto, no sé cómo puedo agradecértelo te debo un enorme favor así que cualquier cosa que necesites en un futuro no dudes en avisarme ok- dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba de encima de naruto y se sentaba junto a él.

Continuaron hablando durante unos minutos decidiendo si volver o no donde los aldeanos cuando una cosa los distrajo, estaban cayendo corazoncitos de papel del cielo y un perfume dulce inundaba e aire, -¿esto es normal rainbow?- pregunto naruto mientras miraba los corazones caer, -claro que no es normal naruto- dijo rainbow molesta cuando una voz se escuchó en el aire, -oh el amor joven hace tiempo que no veía un amor así, me trae viejos recuerdos- dijo la voz que resulto ser discord que comenzaba a materializarse de los papelitos que habían sobre la nube hasta tener su tamaño completo, discord tomo naruto de los hombros y le susurró al oído, -vamos naruto bésala- le dijo mientras lo acercaba a rainbow, -AH suéltame dattebayo- dijo naruto algo espantado alejándose de discord, -que aguafiestas eres- dijo discord aburrido, -debí suponer que eras tú el que estaba detrás de esto- dijo rainbow enojada intentando golpear a discord, naruto decidió sujetarla antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar, todo hubiera terminado mal de no ser porque fluttershy llego poco después, -al fin los encuentro, twilight quiere verlos a ambos para que reparen los daños- dijo fluttershy cansada pues ya llevaban un rato volando buscándolos, -etto… fluttershy si vamos a reparar los daños… solo que por ahora estamos muy cansados por la carrera y yo no tengo nada de dinero para pagar los daños y reparaciones ¿no podría esperar a que applejack me pague?- dijo naruto suplicante, -lo siento naruto… pero no creo que…- fluttershy fue interrumpida por discord –oh vamos fluttershy ni que hubiera sido para tanto, solo fueron unas pocas tazas rotas- dijo discord como si nada, -y comida… y varios puestos del mercado… y un techo… - dijo rainbow provocándole una gota en la cabeza a fluttershy y discord, y que una pequeña figura fantasmal saliera de la boca de naruto que se había desplomado sobre la nube, discord viendo que naruto estaba en verdad mal por lo que había hecho decidió echarle una mano, -sabes amigo te voy a echar una mano en la reparación, yo te conseguiré los materiales para que tu repares el techo- dijo discord sonriéndole a naruto, este se recuperó de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras –¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto esperanzado, -claro amigo además…- dijo discord mientras ponía su garra de águila tras su espalda y sacaba unas fotos de quien sabe dónde –ES UN PEQUEÑO PRECIO POR VER LA CARA QUE PUSO SPARKLE CUANDO ESCAPASTE- dijo discord volviendo a reír estridentemente pasándole una foto a naruto que al ver la cara de twilight no pudo hacer nada más que reír igual que discord, rainbow al ver la foto no tuvo un mejor estado que ellos y fluttershy con su timidez prefirió dejarlos reír y no decir nada.

Cuando bajaron a reunirse con las demás twilight estaba enojada por la manera en que habían escapado pero tras la explicación de fluttershy de que discord le daría los materiales a naruto esta se tranquilizó y los dejo hacer las reparaciones al día siguiente, fueron interrumpidos en su plática/regaño por la torre del reloj de ponyville que ya marcaba las 7 pm (**salieron de canterlot a las 2pm y llegaron a ponyville a las 5pm**), -bien sweetybell deja en paz a naruto que ya nos tenemos que ir a casa- le dijo rarity a su hermana que estaba en el lomo de naruto junto a spike y las otras 2 cmc, -oh vamos hermana ya tan pronto- dijo sweetybell haciendo un puchero ya que naruto en el tiempo que no lo estaban regañando se hizo buen amigo de las cmc y spike, -lo siento hermanita ya es hora, nos vemos chicas- dijo rarity llevándose a sweetybell con magia, -yo también tengo que irme ya… debo alimentar a mis animales… además que Ángel quiere que le prepara una cena especial… hasta mañana- dijo fluttershy yéndose también, -yo tengo que practicar más en mi circuito de obstáculos nos vemos mañana, y de nuevo muchas gracias naruto- dijo rainbow alejándose volando de ellos, -yo también tengo que irme a casa, hasta mañana- dijo scootaloo para después salir trotando perdiéndose de vista entre unas casas, -bueno señoritas yo también me retiro, debo de ir a molestar a cierta alicornio "diurna" nos vemos mañana amigo- dijo discord desapareciendo en un poof, -bueno applejack, naruto, applebloom yo también ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana, spike despídete- dijo twilight mientras se alejaba de ellos, -hasta luego chicas adiós naruto- se despidió el pequeño dragón siguiendo a twilight, -¿oye naruto tú no te vas?- pregunto applebloom aun sobre su lomo, naruto iba a responderle pero applejack lo interrumpió, -él va a trabajar en la granja junto a nosotros manzanita, se va a quedar a dormir en el granero- dijo aclarando las dudas de su hermanita -genial-.

Después de la cena naruto decidió ir al bosque everfree para sacar algo del excedente que molestaba a kurama, ser preguntaran que es este "excedente" que tanto se menciona, pues para explicárselos es necesario un flashback:

_Canterlot 7 am después de salir del entrenamiento mental con los clones. _

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido de sentirse completamente descansado pues él pensó que entrenar con sus clones de sombra por tanto tiempo dentro de su mente impediría su descanso, fue al baño a lavarse la cara cuando fue jalado bruscamente a su paisaje mental por kurama, -mínimo avísame antes kurama- dijo molesto naruto, -**cachorro tenemos que hablar, ya eh averiguado porque tengo tanta comezón junto a una cola**- -bien así por lo menos dejaras de morderte el trasero y podremos hablar en paz- -**esto es serio naruto, dime ¿que sientes en mi chakra?**-, naruto se concentró en sentir el chakra que estaba unido al suyo y lo que sintió lo dejo asombrado, -kurama tu chakra está creciendo rápidamente- grito naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras señalaba a kurama con su dedo (**recordar que en su paisaje mental naruto puede ser humano si lo desea**), -**y esto es cachorro porque mis hermanos introdujeron su chakra en mi**- -¿y eso que tiene que ver con que tu chakra crezca tan rápido?-, kurama en esos momentos se preguntaba cómo es que naruto podía ser tan idiota –**mira esto cachorro**- dijo dándose la vuelta para que naruto mirara la base de sus colas, naruto las vio un momento y no noto nada extraño así es que kurama decidió ayudarlo un poco –**cuéntalas baka**- le ordeno enojado, naruto se puso a contarlas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… 9 y ¼, -EH kurama tienes un bulto junto a tu ultima cola- -**y todavía no adivinas que cosa es así que te lo explicare, recuerdas que el juubi era la unión de todos los bijuus, pues al parecer cuando mis hermanos introdujeron sus chakras en mi ocurrió un cambio en mi chakra y me está brotando otra cola**- resumió kurama, -¿entonces te vas a convertir en esa bestia que era el juubi?- -**no cachorro, este es el único cambio físico que yo he notado en mi cuerpo y mi chakra no crecerá hasta la cantidad que tenía el juubi, puedo estimar que tendré el doble de chakra que tenía antes con mis mitades juntas**- -eso quiere decir que no serás tan poderoso como el juubi pero que serás más fuerte que antes ¿verdad?- -**correcto, pero tengo un gran problema con esto naruto…**- -¿Cuál es kurama es algo malo?- -**es algo terrible naruto…**- dijo kurama en un tono que te haría creer que iba a anunciar que se iba a morir, naruto estaba preocupado al imaginarse al kyuubi muerto, perder a su actual mejor amigo y compañero, -dime kurama ¿Qué pasa?- -**naruto lo que pasa es que…**- naruto estaba en las con el alma en la boca solo de pensar en que algo malo podría pasarle –**lo que pasa es que el crecimiento de esta cola es doloroso y me da mucha comezón**- grito kurama rascándose furiosamente en la zona donde le estaba brotando la cola, naruto cayó de espaldas –ESO ERA LO QUE ME QUERIAS DECIR- le grito naruto entrando en modo sennin dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a kurama dejándole un chichón humeante, kurama ya recuperado del golpe se fijó bien en naruto –**oye cachorro ¿Cómo es que estas en modo sennin? Si antes no habías intentado usarlo en este mundo**- -estamos dentro de mi mente así es que aquí puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- dijo naruto aun molesto con kurama.

Naruto salió de su mente y después de lavarse la cara salió de su cuarto para ir al comedor real a desayunar, cuando llego solo encontró a las mane 6 y celestia sentadas en la mesa, -buenos días a todas- saludo naruto, -buenos días naruto- lo saludaron de vuelta, el desayuno se fue tranquilamente entre la comida y algunas anécdotas que les contaba naruto, en todo el desayuno celestia no le dirigió palabra a nuestro héroe sino que se le quedo mirando de forma acusadora y calculadora, al terminar decidió ir a la biblioteca para disipar los clones que dejo buscando información y para llevarse el libro negro que le había parecido sospechoso.

Al disipar sus clones no encontró nada útil en la información que juntaron a excepción de unas cuantas recetas de ramen vegetariano que prepararía otro día, fue a donde había escondido el libro, lo tomo y salió de la biblioteca sin llamar la atención, regreso a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro y comenzó a inspeccionar el libro, este no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común así que decidió invocar a kurama para que lo ayudara –kuchiose no jutsu- dijo naruto y apareció kurama-chibi mordiéndose el ¼ de cola que le estaba brotando, -kurama deja eso te vas a lastimar- lo regaño naruto separándolo con su magia, -tu no entiendes naruto que esta cola me esté creciendo es una agonía DUELE MALDITA SEA- grito kurama llorando estilo anime, -¿y cómo puedes hacer que te deje de doler o que brote mas rapido?- -tengo que quemar este excedente de chakra que tengo, así el crecimiento de la cola no me dolerá tanto ya que el chakra producido a este ritmo acelerado será eliminado poco a poco hasta que esta cola crezca por completo- -bien cuando estemos en ponyville hare clones de sombra con tu chakra para dividirlo y que así se queme más rápido, ¿y cuánto tiempo tardara en crecerte totalmente tu cola nueva?- -a este ritmo tardara yo creo que unos 2 días y para que no desperdicies chakra a lo tonto te daré unos pergaminos que tengo guardados que contienen varios jutsus que no habías podido aprender antes- -está bien kurama, oye este libro me parece sospechoso pero no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal en él, ¿podrías revisarlo?-, kurama se acercó al libro y lo miro detalladamente pasando las hojas de una por una, se detuvo en una pose pensativa y después olfateo el libro, -¿y bien?- pregunto naruto esperando un resultado positivo, -no tiene nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo tiene un ligero aroma a chakra en el- dijo kurama pasándole el libro a naruto y volviendo a rascarse, -necesitamos averiguar más de este libro pero ¿Cómo me lo puedo llevar a ponyville? Podría preguntarle a luna si me lo puedo llevar pero no creo que me deje…- -guárdalo en un pergamino cachorro- -pero yo no sé cómo sellar objetos kurama- -(suspiro) está bien cachorro, esa es una de las cosas que vas a aprender, por esta vez yo lo sellare- dijo asiendo un sello con sus patitas y apareciendo un pergamino pequeño, kurama hizo unos cuantos sellos y dijo "fuuin" y el libro se convirtió en humo que entro en el pergamino formando el kanji de "libro", -oye naruto ¿ya te pusiste a pensar en cómo vas a ganarle a esa rainbow? Porque aunque ya sabes volar tus alas todavía no tienen la fuerza para sostenerte mucho tiempo en el aire- -la verdad no lo había pensado kurama- dijo naruto rascándose la nuca, -(suspiro) es fácil, mira lo que debes hacer es aplicar chakra en los músculos de tus alas para darles más fuerza y así también aprovecharemos para gastar algo del excedente, bien cachorro mi parte esta echa, no me invoques en lo que queda del día porque me duele mucho mi cola- dijo kurama desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

**_Fin flashback afueras de sweet apple acres _**

Naruto continuo caminando hasta salir de sweet apple acres y comenzó a internarse en el bosque everfree, -**cachorro apresúrate que este dolor me está volviendo loco debes gastar chakra, así mi dolor disminuirá**- le dijo kurama en su mente, -no seas llorón kurama, venimos a entrenar no a malgastar chakra- dijo naruto en voz alta sin temer que lo escucharan, -**claro cachorro como digas pero ya sácame para que te de los pergaminos que tengo para ti**- dijo kurama suplicante, -quien diría que el gran kyuubi no kitsune será tan llorón solo porque le está creciendo una colita más- dijo naruto burlándose mientras invocaba a kurama-chibi, -algún día te dolerá una muela naruto y ese día no te daré chakra curativo y dejare que te retuerzas por el dolor o te harás una raspadura muy profunda y te echara jugo de limón con sal- dijo kurama amenazante y tirándole 3 pergaminos medianos –bueno naruto me retiro, has la mayor cantidad de clones que puedas usando mi chakra para que este excedente se queme y pueda asimilarlo mejor- dijo/ordeno kurama desapareciendo, -sabes kurama a veces exageras, no creo que tu cola duela tanto- dijo naruto mientras recogía los pergaminos que kurama le había dado, uno se llamaba "guía para el ninja perezoso de jutsus fuuton", otro se llamaba "el fuuinjutsu y usted guía del principiante" y el ultimo naruto lo conocía solo de vista era una guía que había escrito su sensei jiraiya se llamaba "como conquistar a una mujer", -DAH que cosa es esto kurama ¿Por qué me das un pergamino de ero-sennin?- le reclamo naruto, -**eso es porque este nunca se publicó cachorro, además eres un ignorante en cuanto a estos temas y prefiero ahorrarme el explicarte como conquistar a las hembras- **-pero si ero-sennin nunca tuvo éxito con la abuela tsunade ¿Por qué debería de leer este pergamino?- -porque fue obra de tu maestro y a diferencia tuya yo ya lo leí y este pergamino es muy pero muy diferente a la serie icha icha no tiene nada pervertido y tiene cosas útiles- -está bien kurama te creeré, pero dejare este pergamino para el final ahora hay que concentrarse en sacar este exceso de energías **tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu**- dijo naruto apareciendo 9000 clones del rubio, -bien todos divídanse en grupos de 3000, el grupo 1 tomara el pergamino de fuuinjutsu, el grupo 2 el de jutsus fuuton y el tercer grupo vendrá conmigo para entrenar nuestro vuelo, vamos-.

Entreno durante 3 horas y media y faltaba poco para la media noche, -_diablos no me di cuenta de la hora, será mejor que me apresure, lo bueno es que deje a los clones estudiando y entrenando las técnicas para que kurama no me esté fastidiando con eso del excedente_- pensaba naruto mientras saltaba de rama en rama sobre el oscuro bosque everfree, cuando llego a sweet apple acres se encontró con applejack quien al parecer estaba molesta con naruto por no saber en dónde se había metido.

Applejack guio a naruto al granero donde le mostro donde iba a dormir mientras trabajara con ellos o decidiera irse a vivir a otro lado, su habitación estaba situada en una esquina del segundo piso del granero por donde se apilan las balas de heno y constaba de una cama individual, una mesa de noche, una mesa que tenía cajones donde guardar cosas y un espejo mediano, -bueno compañero esto no es gran cosa pero es mejor que dormir en el suelo- dijo applejack con un poco de tristeza por no poder ofrecerle más a su nuevo empleado y amigo, -no te preocupes applejack, tampoco es que yo tenga muchas cosas jeje, estoy agradecido de que aun sin conocerme mucho me hayas ofrecido empleo, comida y casa muchas gracias- dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia, applejack se sonrojo ya que nunca antes le habían hecho una reverencia, -hey arriba dulzura, eso no es necesario porque vas a pagarlo trabajando duro, será mejor que duermas bien naruto por que mañana al amanecer empezamos a trabajar, descansa- dijo applejack saliendo del granero naruto tardo unos segundos en recordar algo importante que quería preguntarle a applejack y que además era algo de vida o muerte, -oye applejack se me olvido preguntarte ¿Dónde está el baño?- le grito naruto desde la ventana del granero sacándole una gota a applejack y los demás apples que escucharon el grito de naruto dentro de la casa, -jajaja está por haya naruto- dijo señalando con su casco una pequeña casita que estaba algo alejada de la casa, -gracias dattebayo- le grito naruto, -de nada-.

Naruto se recostó en su suave cama esperando hablar con luna para contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde su llegada a ponyville, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido y encontrar a luna en ese fondo blanco que caracterizaba el paisaje del sueño, -hola naruto- le dijo una feliz y sonriente luna, -hola luna, no sabes que me paso este día-, y así continuaron hablando sobre lo que le paso al rubio ese día hasta que naruto le conto del techo arrancado y de las reparaciones que debería de hacer al día siguiente, -y por culpa de kurama-baka es que me metí en problemas- dijo naruto haciendo un puchero, luna no aguanto la risa y naruto prefirió esperar a que se calmara, -ah… lo siento naruto es que fue divertido- dijo luna quitándose una lagrimita que le bajaba por un ojo, -no le veo lo gracioso dattebayo- dijo naruto fingiendo enojo, -oh vamos naruto no te pongas así, además ¿dónde está kurama?- dijo luna intentando cambiar de tema, -está sobándose la cola- dijo naruto aun enojado, -¿perdón?- dijo luna pensando que no escucho bien pero entonces apareció kurama-chibi sobándose una cola que parecía cortada, -hola luna… ay mi pobre colita… me duele…- dijo kurama con lágrimas en los ojos sobándose su cola, -kurama ¿qué te paso en la cola? Parece que te la hubieran cortado- dijo luna acercándose a verlo, -no le han cortado nada luna, le está creciendo otra nueva y anda de llorón diciendo que le duele mucho, y que si gasto su chakra no le dolerá tanto- dijo naruto aun algo molesto, -¿y porque le está creciendo otra cola?-, naruto y kurama le explicaron el porqué de su cola nueva, -entiendo, bueno kurama espero que se te pase pronto- dijo luna intentando consolar al pequeño kitsune abrazandolo son una de sus alas, -como naruto está quemando bastante bien el chakra que me cuesta asimilar yo creo que para mañana a la de la tarde ya salió por completo- dijo kurama aun adolorido pero esperanzado, siguieron hablando durante unas horas más hasta que luna decidió irse para dejar descansar a naruto y atender a los súbditos que tuvieran pesadillas.

**_Mientras en canterlot… _**

-Naruto uzumaki… sé que escondes algo y averiguare que cosa es, aun si debo ir al tártaro para conseguirlo- decía una voz misteriosa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado este cap, voy a tratar de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible, si tienen alguna duda déjenla en sus reviews y yo se las contestare en el próximo cap, nos leemos luego<span> ^-^.**


	4. Chapter 4: primer día de trabajo

**Naruto kitsune no poni: capítulo 4 primer día de trabajo y primera batalla**

**AVISOS AL FINAL LEER SI TE INTERESA (¬.¬ no creo)**

**(Blablablá)** notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

* * *

><p>Naruto despertó al amanecer cuando sintió como los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana brindándole un calor agradable, dio un gran bostezo se puso su banda ninja y sus botas (sus botas son como las del rey sombra solo que en azul metálico) y salió rumbo al baño, cuando salió del granero vio que bigmac acababa de salir de la casa, ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos para después voltear a ver el baño, para sorpresa de naruto bigmac comenzó a correr al baño, -<strong>idiota él quiere ganarte el baño ¡corre!<strong>- le dijo kurama desde su paisaje mental, naruto se quedó quieto algunos segundos procesando lo que le acababa de decir, -eso sí que no, no vas a ganarme el baño- grito y fue corriendo también al baño, corrieron lo más rápido que podían pero llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta, -YO LLEGE PRIMERO- dijeron los 2 al unísono mientras salían rayos de sus ojos –mira amigo yo llegue primero así que lo mejor será que esperes tu turno- -noup- -quítate yo quiero usar el baño dattebayo- -yo llegue primero así que no creas que te voy a conceder mi turno-, entonces naruto se lanzó contra bigmac tirándolo al suelo donde comenzaron a forcejear y a rodar tratando de dominarse mutuamente para entrar primero al baño **(XD) **siguieron así unos minutos cuando applebloom salió de la casa y aun somnolienta paso sobre ellos entrando al baño –gracias por… (bostezo) dejarme entrar primero chicos- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, -EH- dijeron los 2 mientras ponían sus ojos en blanco al escuchar a applebloom, -esto es tu culpa Mac, si no me hubieras estorbado ya estaría en el baño- dijo naruto enojado –noup, yo gane el baño pero si tú no fueras tan terco ya hubiera terminado de usar el baño- así siguieron discutiendo hasta que applebloom salió del baño dando comienzo a otra riña por el baño, así hubieran seguido las cosas mucho más tiempo de no ser por applejack que se acercaba a ellos claramente enojada –ya paren ustedes 2 de una buena vez, parecen potrillos peleando por dulces- los regaño mientras los separaba –lo siento applejack pero naruto tiene la culpa, yo llegue primero al baño y él no me dejaba entrar diciendo que el llego…- bigmac fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose seguido por un gran "que alivio" proveniente del baño, -¡eso no es justo naruto!- le grito bigmac tocando escandalosamente la puerta del baño –maldición mac me desconcentras- le contesto naruto, esto le saco una gota de sudor a applejack y mas enojo a bigmac, -tranquilo hermano, estoy segura de que no tardara- dijo applejack tratando de consolar a su hermano, al poco rato salió naruto – lo siento mac pero en serio tenía muchas ganas de ir jeje por eso aproveche mi oportunidad y entre- -mañana me despertare antes que todos para usar el baño en paz, pero bueno al fin está libre- pero cuando bigmac jalo la puerta esta tenia seguro, -está ocupado- dijo applejack desde adentro, naruto se estaba partiendo de risa en el suelo sujetándose el estómago por la mala suerte de bigmac mientras que este estaba llorando estilo anime.

Después de que bigmac pudiera usar el baño la familia apple y naruto comenzaron a desayunar, aunque naruto extrañaba su preciado ramen la comida que prepararon completamente a base de manzanas no le pareció tan mala en especial los "buñuelos de manzana" que fue una de las cosas que más le gusto y que al preguntar quién lo preparo resulto que había sido applejack quien un poco sonrojada acepto los halagos de naruto a sus buñuelos, terminado el desayuno naruto ayudo a la abuela smith a lavar los platos y una vez terminaron salieron a los campos para comenzar a recolectar las manzanas, -applejack yo no sé qué tengo que hacer ¿me podrías mostrar como recolectar las manzanas y donde tengo que llevarlas cuando termine?- -claro naruto, esto es fácil sígueme- applejack lo guio junto a un manzano que tenía varias canastas bajo el –lo único que tienes que hacer es golpear muy fuerte el árbol para que todas las manzanas caigan dentro de las canastas- dijo mientras pateaba fuertemente con sus patas traseras el manzano, -cuando termines con 20 manzanos llevas las canastas al granero donde encontraras barriles vacíos, los llenas con las manzanas de las canastas y regresas a los campos para continuar hasta que no queden manzanas maduras en los arboles ¿entendido?- -claro applejack, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato- dijo naruto retirándose hacia la sección de campo que le tocaba, -ah naruto casi lo olvido, trata de no cansarte mucho porque a las 10 am tengo que llevarte al centro de ponyville para que tú y rainbow comiencen a arreglar todo el desastre que hicieron ayer-, naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y retirarse a hacer su trabajo.

-(_muy bien hora de trabajar, seguramente agradecerán que yo y mis clones despachemos estos campos en minutos_)- pensó naruto a punto de hacer su kage bunshin, -**alto ahí cachorro, no vas a usar más clones hasta las 3 de la tarde**- lo regaño kurama en tono serio, -(_eh ¿y porque no puedo kurama?_)- -**naruto tienes que aprender a realizar trabajos tu solo sin usar tus clones, eres muy dependiente de ellos además de que los 9000 clones que hiciste anoche están entrenando y estudiando en la fase 2 y la carga mental de tantos clones podría hacerte daño y no quiero que quedes más idiota**- -(_está bien kurama trabajare sin clones y no era necesario decirme idiota ¿Qué es la fase 2?_)- -t**e lo explicare al rato- -**(_kurama ¿hoy si puedo invocarte? Preferiría hablar contigo de frente_)- -**hoy si puedes cachorro, mi colita ya no me pica ahora solo duele un poco, está en ¾ de su tamaño total**- -**_kuchiose no jutsu_**- dijo naruto para que en un poof apareciera kurama chibi -ahora concéntrate en derribar esos árboles naruto- le dijo en pequeño kitsune haciendo una seña afirmativa con su patita -YOSH- grito naruto preparándose para lanzarle un fuerte golpe con su casco derecho al manzano más cercano, applejack vio todo esto curiosa por la aparición de kurama y la extraña magia con que naruto lo había hecho aparecer, -(¿_qué trata de hacer? No creo que tenga fuerza suficiente en su casco como para tirar todas las manzanas, ni bigmac puede derribar más de 10 manzanas usando sus cascos delanteros, creo que tendré que ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para vendárselo cuando termine_)- pensó curiosa mientras observaba a naruto preparar su golpe, naruto descargo un fuerte golpe contra el árbol que lo estremeció por completo tirando todas las manzanas en las canastas y dejando una marca algo profunda de su casco en la madera del árbol, applejack estaba que no lo podía creer la fuerza de naruto era más de lo que aparentaba ser, él no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que no creyó que con un solo golpe bastara, -oí kurama ¿Qué fue eso? No recuerdo ser tan fuerte- -eso se debe cachorro al aumento mismo de mi chakra que influencia y fortalece al tuyo que a su vez vuelve más poderosos a tus músculos, toma esto de recolectar las manzanas como un entrenamiento, regula tu fuerza en cada golpe para que no dejes marcas en los arboles pero que sigas tirando todas las manzanas, ah y como esto va a ser entrenamiento físico tendrás que hacerlo de la siguiente manera: vas a poner las canastas debajo de los 20 árboles que te dijo applejack y vas a moverte a gran velocidad entre estos golpeándolos para llenar esas canastas, cuando estén llenas las llevaras al granero las vacías donde te dijeron y sigues con más árboles de la misma manera hasta que sea hora de ir al pueblo, ¿me explique bien?- pregunto kurama, -pues si te explicaste bien kurama pero esto comienza a parecerme un entrenamiento del cejotas más que una actividad de granja- dijo naruto preparándose para golpear árboles.

Naruto entonces se lanzó a gran velocidad entre los arboles golpeándolos con rapidez tirando muchas manzanas, él pensó que sería fácil pero resulto algo más complicado de lo que parecía ya que si golpeaba muy fuerte el árbol dejaba una marca de su casco en el pero si no lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte no tiraba todas las manzanas, applejack estaba que no lo podía creer solo veía una mancha borrosa a gran velocidad entre los árboles para luego escuchar sonidos de golpes y ver las manzanas caer, en poco tiempo las canastas estaban llenas y los manzanos vacíos –kurama ¿puedo usar magia para levitar las canastas?- -no veo porque no, pero antes de que lo hagas ven aquí naruto- dijo kurama llamándolo con una de sus colas, naruto se le acerco curioso por lo que fuera que kurama le iba a decir, -¿Qué pasa kurama?- -agáchate- le respondió el zorrito sonriendo con malicia, naruto entre dudas lo hizo pensando que kurama le iba a jugar una broma o algo similar pero lo que kurama hizo lo desconcertó completamente, el kitsune se subió a su lomo y comenzó a acurrucarse recargando su cabeza en la base del cuello de naruto, -tu pelaje es muy suave ¿lo sabias? Es ideal para tomar una relajante siesta- dijo kurama mientras terminaba de acomodarse y cerraba los ojos, naruto vio esto con diversión –eres un flojo kurama, pero te advierto de una vez que voy a estarme moviendo mucho entre los árboles para bajar esas manzanas y no creo que puedas sostenerte o dormir en paz- -eso no será problema cachorro solo concentrare chakra en las partes de mi cuerpo que estén en contacto contigo para permanecer pegado a ti, y por el ruido no te preocupes que yo estoy acostumbrado a soportar tus molestos gritos a diario- dijo kurama molestando a naruto.

Naruto siguió recolectando manzanas de la misma manera durante unas horas hasta que applejack lo llamo -¿Qué sucede applejack?- pregunto naruto algo cansado y sudado, -ya es hora de ir al pueblo naruto, pero te dije que no te cansaras mucho, ahora no estarás al 100% para las reparaciones además de que cuando tu sudor se seque olerás mal jejeje, a nosotros no nos molestaría eso porque estamos acostumbrados a trabajar duro y eso es una parte de ello pero en ponyville puede que no sea así- dijo applejack alegre por todas las manzanas que naruto había logrado recolectar, -ups jiji no me di cuenta, pero cuando este reparando los destrozos el sol estará en lo alto y terminare oliendo mal de todos modos así que no creo que importe mucho- dijo naruto rascándose la nuca, -como quieras compañero- dijo applejack llevándose a naruto de camino al pueblo.

Su camino fue tranquilo encontrándose con unos pocos ponis que saludaban alegremente a applejack y un poco tímidos a naruto, -oye applejack eh notado que todos con los que nos hemos topado se portan tímidos con migo ¿acaso me tienen miedo o algo así?- pregunto naruto agachando las orejas pensando que en este mundo también estaría solo como en sus primeros años de vida, kurama al oír la pregunta de naruto se sentó en su lomo sintiéndose un poco mal por la vida de su contenedor y mejor amigo, iba a hablar para animarlo un poco cuando applejack le respondió, -jajaja que cosas piensas naruto, ellos no te temen solo que piensan que eres de la realeza y por eso se sienten un poco cohibidos frente a ti pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbren a ti y ya verás cómo te trataran como a cualquiera de nosotros- lo animo applejack poniendo un casco en su hombro en señal de aliento, -eso espero señorita porque de lo contrario sufrirán mi ira- dijo kurama mientras exhalaba un pequeño fogonazo por su nariz, applejack se rio un poco ante la afirmación de quien ella creía era solo un pequeño zorrito con varias colas de mas, naruto iba a preguntarle por el fogonazo que lanzo pero como se dio cuenta de que applejack no noto esto prefirió preguntárselo después.

Llegaron al punto acordado en ponyville y ahí estaban twilight, spike, rainbow y discord, este último estaba comiendo un gran algodón de azúcar, -llegan tarde- los regaño twilight –te equivocas sparkle llegaron a tiempo- dijo discord mientras salía de una oreja de twilight y ponía un reloj frente a su cara, -hola naruto- saludo alegremente spike -hola spike- -oye ¿Quién es el?- pregunto spike señalando a kurama, -ah pues veras él es mi mejor amigo kurama, kurama te presento a spike- -hola pequeño- saludo kurama desde el lomo de naruto, -hola zorro (_¿Cómo puede decirme pequeño? ¡Él es casi de mi tamaño!_)- pensó ligeramente molesto spike, -bien naruto ¿estás listo para arreglar esto? Tenemos que terminar las cosas rápidamente para que me dé tiempo de seguir entrenando- le dijo rainbow aleteando arriba de él, -rainbow esto se trata de reparar los daños no de empeorarlos por no hacer bien las cosas- le dijo applejack, -yo estoy de acuerdo con rainbow me gustaría terminar esto rápido- dijo naruto pensativamente, applejack lo miro con una cara de ligera sorpresa y rainbow con una cara de acuerdo total, -sin embargo no puedo negar que applejack tiene razón rainbow, si cometemos algún error por hacer las cosas rápido podríamos estropear algo más y por eso tardaríamos más en arreglar lo de la carrera aparte de lo que sea que rompamos después- dijo naruto confundiendo a rainbow y haciendo que applejack asienta con la cabeza.

Pasaron varias horas limpiando ponyville, arreglando algunos jardines y huertos y reparando daños menores hasta que llego la parte más difícil el techo de la casa de colgate, naruto busco a discord con la mirada para pedirle los materiales que le había ofrecido el día anterior pero al no encontrarlo comenzó a desesperarse, -tranquilo naruto lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarlo y veras que aparece, el seguramente solo trata de divertirse viendo cómo te partes la cabeza- dijo rainbow intentando calmarlo un poco, cuando naruto enfrió su cabeza llamo a discord quien al parecer estaba durmiendo en su melena, -que… (bostezo) ya amaneció- dijo discord estirándose sobre la cabeza de naruto, -que todos van a comenzar a dormir sobre mi o que- dijo naruto molesto tomando a discord con su magia y poniéndolo frente a su cara, -oye tranquilo viejo, es solo que tu pelaje es muy suave y es muy cómodo para dormir una siesta- dijo discord volviendo a su tamaño normal –discord necesito los materiales que me dijiste ayer que me ibas a dar- dijo naruto ya calmado, -seguro amigo pero que no se te haga costumbre pedirle cosas al espíritu del caos y la discordia- dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos apareciendo unos montones de tablas, 2 martillos y muchísimos clavos, -ahí lo tienes amigo, ahora si me disculpas me retiro- dijo discord desapareciendo mientras polvos brillantes salían hacia la nariz de naruto dejando una mancha en ella y haciendo que estornude repetidas veces, -jajaja naruto parece que discord te dejo un regalo de despedida, te ves tan gracioso con esa cara y estornudando jajaja- se rio rainbow pero se quedó callada cuando naruto se acercó mucho a su cara causándole un sonrojo, naruto al ver las burlas de rainbow decidió darle una probada de lo que le pasaba, -(_con que mucha risa no rainbow, ya veremos si te sigues riendo cuando tú también estornudes_)- pensaba naruto mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su cara, rainbow se ponía más roja cada centímetro que naruto se le acercaba más, cuando estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir la respiración de naruto comenzó a cerrar un poco los ojos y moviendo un poco los labios preparándolos para un beso -(_no lo puedo creer me va a besar, este es mi primer beso… jamás creí que sería de este modo_)- pensaba rainbow cerrando sus ojos completamente, pero los abrió de golpe cuando solo sintió a naruto frotar su nariz contra la de ella –JA ahora tú también estornudaras ya que he dejado de este polvo en tu nariz- le dijo naruto sonriendo como cuando hacia bromas de niño, rainbow solo pudo ponerse roja como un tomate regañándose a si misma por pensar eso y tratando de mantener sus alas pegadas a sus costados **(saben que quiere decir eso ¿no? XD)**, entonces comenzó a estornudar repetidas veces mientras naruto se reía ahora de ella, -(_ay cachorro debemos trabajar en esa inocencia tuya, por una vez quisiera que hubieras leído un libro de icha icha_)- pensaba kurama con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Kurama los observaba desde la rama de un árbol donde naruto lo había dejado, ninguno se aburrió mucho ya que el tiempo pasaba agradablemente entre trabajo y charla además de que los martillos que discord les había dado tenían algo especial con cada golpe que dabas con ellos decían "**_aho aho_**", terminaron el trabajo antes de lo esperado eran las 2pm y el sol a pesar de ya haber pasado su punto más alto les daba mucho calor, fueron a sentarse bajo el árbol donde estaba kurama que bajo para recibirlos, -parece que ya terminaron, que bien así ya podremos irnos de aquí tratar de dormir en una rama es difícil además naruto tú debes…- kurama se calló al acercarse más a naruto y rainbow, ambos quedaron extrañados con el comportamiento del kitsune e iban a preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando lo vieron olisquear el aire para luego taparse la nariz y subir rápidamente al árbol sin destaparse la nariz, naruto y rainbow se acercaron más al árbol para ver que le ocurría al zorro -¿ahora qué diablos te pasa kurama?- grito naruto molesto desde la base del árbol, -¿no crees que sería mejor si volamos para bajarlo de ahí?- pregunto rainbow también confundida por el comportamiento de este, -no se acerquen más- les dijo kurama desde lo alto, -¿pero porque?- le gritaron ambos, -porque apestan- les contesto kurama aun sin destaparse la nariz, -¡oye!- gritaron ambos pensando que los estaba insultando –nadie insulta a rainbow dash sin conseguir su merecido- dijo rainbow comenzando a elevarse hacia el kitsune que solo se tapaba más la nariz, rainbow fue detenida por la magia de naruto, -espera rainbow, yo no creo que el dijera eso para insultarnos dejémoslo que se explique- dijo naruto mientras colocaba a rainbow en el suelo, -bien pero si no me convence ya vera lo que le espera, lo dejare en lo alto de una nube por 2 días- -bien kurama ahora explícate ¿Por qué dices que apestamos?- dijo naruto esperando una respuesta que convenciera a rainbow, kurama bajo del árbol y poco a poco se destapo la nariz, -es eso precisamente, ustedes 2 literalmente apestan- dijo kurama aun haciendo una mueca graciosa con su nariz, -ahora si- dijo rainbow intentando atrapar a kurama que la evadía sin dificultad, -lo que quiero decir es que ustedes 2 huelen mal- dijo kurama mientras seguía esquivando a rainbow quien se detuvo al escucharlo, -ustedes 2 han estado trabajando durante las horas en que el sol da más fuerte volando de aquí para allá recogiendo basura, limpiando, arreglando huertos y lo más pesado que fue el techo, y esa actividad hizo que sudaran y ahora apestan como deportistas- dijo kurama haciendo que se les prendiera el foco a ambos, -con que era eso- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y riendo por decirlo igual, -pero no es mucho- dijo naruto levantando su casco derecho oliendo su axila y después oliendo la base de su ala derecha, -bueno tal vez tengas razón jejeje- rio naruto causándole una gota a kurama y rainbow, -bien ahora que nos dimos cuenta será mejor darnos un baño, rainbow ¿Dónde hay unas aguas termales?- pregunto naruto, -lo siento naruto pero en ponyville no hay aguas termales- dijo rainbow entristeciendo un poco a naruto y deprimiendo a kurama ya que él había disfrutado mucho del baño que naruto le había dado en canterlot, -pero si quieren podríamos ir a nadar al lago, es popular en estas épocas de calor- los animo rainbow.

Llegaron al lago donde no había rastro de nadie probablemente porque eran las 2:30 y a esas horas comían algunos ponis, naruto y kurama sintieron el agua con sus patas delanteras y se sorprendieron un poco al notar que esta estaba a una temperatura agradable cuando ellos pensaban que estaría fría, naruto noto que rainbow iba a tratar de empujarlo al lago y rápidamente pensó en quitarse y dejarla a ella caer pero esa idea la reemplazo con una mejor, rainbow comenzó a correr para empujar a naruto quien ella creía no sabía nada de lo que pasaría pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a pocos centímetros de naruto escucho que el murmuraba "_kawarimi no jutsu_" y en una nube de humo naruto desapareció dejando a kurama en su lugar que tenía los ojos en blanco -(¡_EH! pero que mier…_) NOOOO- termino gritando kurama al ser empujado directamente al agua, naruto estaba partiéndose de risa al ver a kurama salir del lago totalmente empapado y con el pelo colgante, -(_ah no fue tan malo, pero aun así lo hare pagar_)- pensó kurama mientras se posicionaba detrás de naruto quien todavía no se daba cuenta por la risa, kurama comenzó a crear una mini-bijuudama para disparar a naruto al lago, rainbow iba a ir a disculparse con kurama por no haberse detenido cuando vio varias esferas rojas y azules flotando alrededor de él, iba a preguntarle qué cosas eran esas cuando se juntaron rápidamente en una pequeña bola negra que le disparo a naruto, naruto salió volando hasta estar justo en medio del lago cuando la bijuudama exploto dejándolo caer al lago, rainbow se preocupó de que naruto estuviera lastimado tras esa explosión pero se calmó cuando vio a naruto frenar su caída con sus alas para finalmente pararse en la superficie del lago y regresar a la orilla trotando, -kurama debo admitir que no me esperaba eso pero aun así no deberías usar ataques a la ligera, podrías lastimar a alguien- le hablo naruto a kurama quien se veía inconforme con el resultado de su "venganza", -a ti no podría lastimarte con eso- dijo kurama inflando los cachetes, -naruto ¿qué tipo de magia es esa? Nunca vi algo parecido y tu cuerno no brillaba cuando estabas en el lago- pregunto rainbow sorprendida, -¿recuerdas que les hable sobre algunas de mis misiones ninja?- pregunto naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de rainbow, -pues esa es una de las tantas cosas que puedo hacer y lo que hizo kurama fue un ataque llamado bijuu-dama- explico -entiendo- dijo rainbow sin entender casi nada.

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían divirtiéndose en el lago, jugaron voleibol acuático con varios ponis que llegaron y cuando se fueron ellos siguieron nadando un rato más, varias nubes negras comenzaron a acumularse sobre el lago -esto no es normal hoy no estaba programada la lluvia- dijo rainbow pensativa, naruto y kurama por su parte estaban atentos al peligro ya que su instinto les decía que algo estaba por suceder -naruto- dijo kurama con tono serio -ya lo note compañero- dijo naruto al tiempo que kurama desaparecía en una nube de humo, -rainbow tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, siento que algo no está bien aquí- dijo naruto mirando fijamente a las nubes, rainbow iba a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando el grito -CUIDADO- para después levitarla con su magia y arrojarla al aire, cuando rainbow logro estabilizarse vio varios rayos eran disparados contra naruto quien no tuvo tiempo a esquivarlos todos, rainbow escucho los gritos de naruto desde el lago y cuando miro hacia abajo se asustó mucho al verlo chamuscado flotando boca abajo, sin pensarlo 2 veces fue rápidamente al lago para sacar a naruto del agua en caso de que cayeran más rayos, una vez en la orilla rainbow iba a revisar si estaba respirando cuando una voz la interrumpió -**patético yo esperaba que por lo menos me daría pelea**- dijo un pegaso de color azul oscuro con una crin gris y una cutie mark con forma de una ballesta que tenía ballestas en ambos cascos delanteros y un escudo morado en su espalda, -quien eres tú y porque nos atacaste- dijo rainbow enojada poniéndose delante de naruto para protegerlo, el pegaso simplemente la miro con desprecio -lo único que te diré es que me contrataron para acabarlo a el así que quítate del camino o te mueres- dijo el pegaso apuntándole con ambas ballestas, rainbow no retrocedió ni un centímetro y el pegaso al ver esto apunto -muere entonces- dijo disparando 2 flechas directamente a la cabeza de rainbow, ella ya había cerrado los ojos dispuesta a morir por uno de sus amigos cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba y escucho como las flechas se enterraban en algo, al abrir los ojos se topó con que naruto la había protegido con su cuerpo y tenía ambas flechas clavadas en su lomo.

El nuevo chakra de kurama lo estaba curando rápidamente así que naruto se limitó a sacarse las flechas con un gesto de dolor –rainbow ve e infórmale a twilight de esto yo estaré bien- dijo naruto sin despegar la mirada del pegaso, rainbow iba a replicar cuando vio como las heridas de naruto se cerraban rápidamente, -está bien naruto no tardare- dijo rainbow alejándose rápidamente de ahí, -JA acaso crees que la dejare escapar- dijo el pegaso disparando varias flechas contra rainbow, estas no alcanzaron a avanzar mucho cuando naruto las había parado con su magia volteándolas contra el pegaso y arrojándolas a mayor velocidad que la ballesta, el pegaso trato de evitarlas pero una alcanzo a llevarse la mitad de su oreja izquierda, este hizo una mueca de dolor descendiendo al piso frente a naruto que tenía una mirada fría -está bien terminare primero contigo principito y después iré a _divertirme_ con esa yegua antes de silenciarla- dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba la sangre que escurría de su oreja con su casco para después lamerla de este, -sabes que no te lo permitiré ¿cierto?- pregunto naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque -oh eso ya lo veremos principito- dijo para después ir a atacar a naruto.

Rainbow voló lo más rápido que podía a la biblioteca de ponyville donde estaba segura encontraría a twilight, cuando llego toco sonoramente la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro a la biblioteca encontrando a twilight y applejack tomando el té -hola rainbow siéntate applejack me está contando lo bien que naruto recolecta las manza…- -twilight eso no importa ahora, naruto y yo después de terminar con el techo fuimos al lago a refrescarnos y un pegaso con ballestas nos atacó, naruto me dijo que te avisara y cuando salí para acá ellos iban a pelear- dijo rainbow rápidamente, -tenemos que ir a ayudarlo- dijo spike que había entrado con una bandeja con galletas, -tienes razón spike- dijo twilight, -vamos entonces- dijo rainbow que salió por la ventana más próxima.

Naruto y el pegaso estaban teniendo una batalla pareja cuerpo a cuerpo -(_no puedo creer que logre mantenerme el ritmo, los alicornios se supone que son como los unicornios se confían demasiado en su magia y por lo tanto debería ser mas débil_)- pensaba frustrado el pegaso mientras recibía algunos golpes de parte de naruto sin el poder conectar casi ninguno pues naruto los desviaba, -(_todavía me cuesta atacar con este cuerpo, aun así este pegaso no es gran cosa_)- pensó naruto recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla mientras devolvía una patada a las costillas del pegaso, este se separó de naruto mientras se sujetaba las costillas costándole respirar -(_este alicornio no es lo que parece, es muy fuerte lo mejor será que ataque a distancia_)- dijo mientras se elevaba y comenzaba a disparar múltiples flechas, desde el suelo naruto comenzó a evadir las flechas fácilmente logrando frustrar más al pegaso que se acercó a una nube negra parándose sobre ella, naruto vio que su intención era dispararle más rayos así que el comenzó a tomar con su magia las flechas que le había disparado antes, -_henge_- dijo naruto convirtiendo las flechas en kunais y shurikens, el pegaso viendo esto comenzó a saltar sobre la nube negra lanzando una gran cantidad de rayos contra naruto que comenzó a evadirlos con algo de dificultad ya que estos eran muy rápidos, naruto siguió evadiendo los rayos cuando vio como a lo lejos venían volando twilight y rainbow, twilight comenzó a cargar magia en su cuerno disparando un potente rayo contra el pegaso que rápidamente tomo su escudo poniéndolo en su casco izquierdo absorbiendo por completo el rayo de twilight, rainbow acelero y fue directo a golpear al pegaso que logró evadirla fácilmente volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado ya que a pesar de ser más veloz que el pegaso él tenía más experiencia en combate, -ya me harte de ti mosca- dijo mientras caminaba su escudo a su casco derecho y este cambiaba a color rojo escarlata, -¡rainbow quítate de ahí!- le grito naruto mientras alzaba el vuelo para protegerla, el escudo entonces comenzó a desprender un aura negra y después de unos segundos lanzar un rayo de color negro contra rainbow que intento esquivarlo pero el pegaso moviendo el escudo lograba que el rayo la siguiera cuando este estaba por alcanzarla una burbuja purpura envolvió a rainbow desviando el poder del rayo, ella al mirar abajo vio a twilight concentrando magia, naruto al ver que la esfera en la que ella estaba comenzó a cuartearse alzo el vuelo yendo a confrontar al pegaso que al estar concentrado en el rayo no lo noto sino hasta que naruto lo golpeo en la cara fuertemente mandándolo al piso, el pegaso al caer formo un pequeño cráter y comenzó a levantarse lentamente naruto lanzo una de las flechas con henge y cuando esta estaba por impactar al objetivo murmuro -_kunai kage bunshin_- apareciendo varios más que impactaron en las alas del pegaso incapacitándolo para volar este soltó un grito de dolor al sentirlos enterrarse en su carne, naruto vio que applejack y spike se acercaban a lo lejos así que bajo para noquear al pegaso antes de que intentara lastimar a alguno de ellos, applejack corrió moviendo una soga con su boca con la cual ato al pegaso, todos se reunieron alrededor suyo mientras el intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras inútilmente, -¡¿Por qué nos atacaste?!- le grito rainbow en la cara sin obtener respuesta, -¿de dónde sacaste ese escudo? ¿Esta echo de metal furjis no es así?- pregunto twilight sorprendiendo al pegaso y causándole dudas a sus amigos, -¿Qué es ese metal furjis twilight?- pregunto applejack, -es un metal especial que generalmente usan los soldados, este absorbe toda la energía por ejemplo los rayos y energía mágica que se le dispara absorbiéndola y almacenándola para luego dispararla cuando el usuario quiera, también es extremadamente caro- dijo mientras se acercaba al escudo para levantarlo, naruto vio una fugaz sonrisa macabra en el pegaso así que detuvo el casco de twilight justo a pocos centímetros del escudo, -¿Qué sucede naruto?- -deberías prestar más atención al lenguaje corporal de tu oponente twilight- dijo naruto mientras que lanzaba una piedra al escudo que al contacto con este soltó una gran chispa mostrando que estaba claramente electrificado, twilight retrocedió unos pasos mientras que naruto se le acercaba al pegaso, -**oi naruto sácame de aquí y lo meteré en un estupendo genjutsu para que revele todo lo que sabe será divertido para el**- dijo kurama, -un amigo mío quiere conocerte si es que no me dices lo que quiero saber, ahora dime ¿Quién eres, de donde sacaste el escudo, quien te contrato y porque?- dijo naruto sombríamente, el pegaso solo sonrió, -no puedo responderte todo pero solo te diré que soy un caza recompensas me llamo light cloud y te ataque porque hay una recompensa de 50,000 bits por llevarte a cierto lugar, el escudo fue un obsequio de quien me contrato- dijo el pegaso pasando de sonreír sínicamente a demencialmente para después saltar sobre el escudo que comenzó a hacer un ruido como el del chidori al tiempo que electrocutaba al pegaso quemando sus cuerdas y después levantándose con el escudo en su casco izquierdo.

Naruto y el ahora identificado light comenzaron otra vez una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la cual light llevaba ahora la ventaja pues el escudo se cubría de electricidad antes de que naruto golpeara a light brindándole a este algo similar a la "_armadura de rayo_" del raikage pero claramente más débil y solo por los pocos segundos que el escudo se electrificaba, además de que cuando había una distancia grande entre ellos light disparaba rayos mágicos de su escudo contra él, -(_maldición así no me le puedo acercar si logro atacarlo con un rasengan terminaría esta batalla pero no quiero que ellas piensen que soy un asesino_)- pensó naruto volteando a ver a las chicas en la última parte, -no te distraigas imbécil- dijo mientras un rayo mágico atravesaba el hombro izquierdo de naruto derramando su sangre en el piso -AAAAAHHHHHH- grito naruto sujetándose el hombro con su casco derecho, las chicas y spike avanzaron para ir a ayudarlo -¡no!, no vengan podrían salir heridos yo lo acabare- dijo naruto mientras su casco derecho se cubría con un manto dorado mientras de este salían varios brazos-garras que intentaban atrapar a light, este confiado en que su escudo absorbería la "magia" de la que estaban hechos los brazos se cubrió con su escudo pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver como uno de estos brazos tomaba su escudo arrebatándoselo y apretándolo hasta romperlo en varios trozos mientras que 4 brazos mas lo tomaban de sus patas delanteras y traseras levantándolo, naruto se le acercó hasta estar frente a él, -dime, cuando me hubieras noqueado ¿las habrías matado a ellas?- pregunto seriamente, el pegaso entonces comenzó a reír demencialmente -PERO CLARO QUE LAS ABRIA MATADO AUNQUE DESPUES DE _JUGAR_ CON ELLAS- grito el pegaso totalmente fuera de sí causándole escalofríos a las 3 yeguas presentes, del brazo dorado de naruto salieron 2 garras más que comenzaron a formar una esfera azul, light se preocupó ante esto y más al ver que la mirada de naruto era fría y sombría –no perdonare a aquellos que quieran lastimar a mis amigos (_no permitiré que más de mis amigos mueran_)- dijo/pensó antes de impactar el _rasengan _en el pecho del pegaso que dando un último grito callo muerto al piso.

Las yeguas del grupo estaban shockeadas ya que nunca vieron venir que naruto hiciera eso último, -¡que has hecho naruto lo mataste!- grito twilight horrorizada, -sí, lo hice pero dime una cosa twilight… ¿tú crees que él hubiera tenido piedad con nosotros?- dijo naruto mientras se revisaba el hombro, -aun así naruto te pasaste, lo hubieras knockeado y después se lo hubiéramos entregado a algún soldado- lo regaño applejack, -yo creo que naruto tiene razón ese pegaso no nos hubiera tenido piedad, creo que fue justo que le pagaran con la misma moneda- dijo rainbow, -pero aun así rainbow matar no es…- twilight fue interrumpida por naruto que en ese momento tenía una pequeña capa roja burbujeante sobre su herida, -twilight yo antes era un shinobi, un soldado- -si eso ya lo sé- dijo twilight molesta -entonces deberías saber que yo he tratado con tipos así y algunos mucho peores y créeme, algunas veces esto no se puede evitar, además de que yo por defender a mis amigos soy capaz de todo- dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa algo triste.

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN SU REVIEW :D<strong>

**Bueno gente hasta aquí este capítulo, antes que nada quiero decirles que… YA VOLVI comenzare a subir los caps. más seguido ya que en estos últimos días (debo agregar una disculpa por la tardanza XD) estuve de vacaciones :3 y entre las vacaciones y la flojitis crónica que me dio :P no pude escribir caps, aparte esta fue la primera disque batalla que escribo :D pero creo que quedo muy aguada la pelea jeje, en cuanto a peleas por favor ténganme paciencia ya que como dije soy novato en eso, esto ya es algo aparte de todo lo relacionado con la historia, si alguien me puede recomendar algún fic de naruto, mlp, fairy tail, dragon ball z o harry potter no importa si son de una sola serie o un crossover me gustaría que me pasaran unos que les hayan gustado y que estén en ESPAÑOL por favor XD, y para responder a la duda de Guest: si, si podra usarlos solo que algunos en menor medida que los bijuus o sus jinchuurikis pasados, mas adelante lo explicare mejor, bueno amigos sin más me despido, nos leemos luego 3.**


	5. Chapter 5: reflexiones

**Naruto kitsune no poni: capítulo 5 reflexiones **

**(Blablablá)** notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá)_- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

-**_(Blablablá)_**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

* * *

><p><strong><span>Antes de empezar gente quiero decirles que este cap es corto ya que es podría decirse una prueba para ver si escribiéndolo así está bien, una vez aclarado esto quiero agradecerles a: <span>**

**WerewolfMazuko117 **

**juanca29**

**Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu **

**SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

**Por sus recomendaciones sobre la escritura, tratare de ya no hacer los párrafos tan cargados, a juanca también le agradezco por su sinceridad en el primer punto de su review y tranquilo que naruto si tendrá desafíos ya que sino esta historia seria de tipo godlike y esa clase de historias casi no me gustan, me sorprende que te haya gustado la pelea porque fue la primera que escribo XD, espero mejorar con el tiempo ya que como había mencionado en el cap 1 soy escritor novato. **

**Gracias especiales a SCRITTORE PASSIONE ya que en sus reviews me dejo consejos muy útiles.**

**Siento decepcionar a los que esperaban que celestia fuera quien envió al caza recompensas ¡PERO NO! Celestia no fue, tengo planeado un villano alguien (a mi parecer) interesante que se revelara en el futuro, no se hagan ideas equivocadas no será ningún villano de naruto, el será el único de su mundo en equestria y los demás personajes de esa serie solo serán mencionados ocasionalmente como recuerdos, sin más relleno ni nada les dejo este cap de prueba, disfrútenlo y espero no les joda xD. **

* * *

><p>El camino hacia la biblioteca fue silencioso e incómodo para todos, cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y sobre la aclaración de naruto después de terminar con ese mercenario, Naruto trataba de idear una manera de hacerles entender lo que paso y Kurama estaba enojado de que la mayoría de ellas no agradeciera que Naruto las haya salvado de cualquiera de los posibles "juegos" que aquel pegaso tuviera planeado para ellas.<p>

Spike caminaba al final del grupo debatiéndose en su mente si lo que Naruto hizo fue correcto -(_no entiendo porque Twilight y Applejack están molestas con Naruto, digo sé que no fue correcto matar a ese sujeto pero se lo merecía ¿o no?... yo en el caso de defender a cualquiera de mis amigas también lo hubiera hecho, ¿o no lo haría?... ¡no! ¡Claro que también hubiera hecho lo mismo que Naruto por defenderlas!, no soportaría la idea de que perdí a alguna de ellas por no actuar… el nos salvo… ¿o no?...)- _pensaba Spike mientras apretaba sus puños.

Una vez en la biblioteca Naruto puso una botella de vidrio en el suelo que era el pegaso, Naruto lo había transformado con un "henge" para no llamar la atención por el pueblo ya que Twilight le había dicho que llamaría a las princesas para que decidieran que hacer con el rubio y el cadáver, con una cara seria Twilight escribía frenéticamente en un pergamino y cuando termino este tenía una longitud de fácilmente 3 metros, todos creían que exagero con ese pergamino pero ella puso el pretexto de que explico a detalle lo que paso, una vez Spike envió el mencionado pergamino (que tardo en quemarse varios minutos) se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a que llegaran las princesas, Naruto pudo notar que Twilight y Applejack lo miraban algo incomodas y pensativas por lo que él prefirió alejarse hasta que se pase su confusión saliendo al balcón de la biblioteca.

Ya en el balcón se acomodó en posición de loto para relajarse un poco y entrar a su paisaje mental, una vez en él, noto que Kurama no estaba por lo que decidió buscarlo en la casa, noto que la entrada era muy pequeña para el así que solamente toco la puerta recibiendo un "pasa" del interior.

-¿y como se supone que voy a entrar?, la puerta es muy pequeña para mí- dijo Naruto algo confundido.

-¡ya no sé si eres idiota o solo finges, estás en tu mente puedes cambiar de tamaño y apariencia BAKA!- grito Kurama desde adentro.

Naruto se golpeó la frente con su mano por no recordar eso y concentrándose comenzó a encogerse hasta estar del tamaño justo de la puerta, una vez dentro de la "casita" noto que era una gran mansión, la sala de estar era enorme donde fácilmente podrían caber unas 30 personas, tenía varios sillones de apariencia muy acolchonada, una mesa en el centro de la sala y varias columnas de mármol estilo griego rodeaban toda la sala.

-¿Dónde estás Kurama?- pregunto Naruto entrecerrando los ojos buscándolo en toda la sala.

-estoy aquí cachorro- dijo Kurama mientras salía de lo que parecía ser el baño caminando hacia la sala y recostándose en uno de los sillones, -siéntate Naruto, estás en tu casa- dijo Kurama mientras con una de sus colas lo tomaba y lo acomodaba en uno de los sillones frente a él, -puedo sentir tu confusión Naruto, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Kurama en tono amable y aunque ya sabía que le pasaba decidió dejar que se desahogara contándole sus pensamientos.

Naruto permaneció callado unos segundos antes de comenzar a contarle el cómo se sentía sobre lo que podrían pensar ahora sobre él, no le importaba lo que los extraños pudieran pensar de el pero ellas eran sus nuevas y por el momento únicas amigas en este mundo y recordar lo que era la soledad, el rechazo y el miedo hacia él le hacía sentir extremadamente triste y vacío.

-vamos Naruto anímate, sabes que ellas no te rechazaran, podrían estar unos días mostrándose incomodas contigo pero se les pasara en poco tiempo y veras que comprenderán porque lo hiciste- dijo Kurama abrazándolo con su cola recién formada, -además ellas tienen que aprender que el mundo no es color de rosa y que hay gen… ponis que son malos y podrían asesinarlas o alguna otra cosa, siéntete orgulloso gaki les diste una lección de vida matar o ser matado- termino Kurama sonriéndole a Naruto.

Continuaron hablando unos minutos cuando Kurama sintió una presencia que intentaba entrar a la mente de Naruto, pero no era una presencia hostil parecía que estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, -oí Naruto alguien quiere entrar aquí, al parecer podría entrar en cualquier segundo pero se queda afuera solo mostrando su presencia, creo que pide tu permiso para entrar- dijo Kurama mirando por una ventana, Naruto estaba algo confundido ya que ¿Quién podría ser el que quisiera entrar a su mente?, no era de noche ni estaba dormido por lo que descarto que fuera luna así que solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza permitiéndole el acceso al extraño.

Pasaron unos segundos sin notar a nadie en la habitación, Naruto creyó que Kurama le estaba tomando el pelo, iba a comenzar a reclamarle cuando alguien toco la puerta, ninguno de los 2 se movió Kurama por flojera de ir a abrir y Naruto porque no sabía quién podría ser.

-Naruto soy yo, ¿me dejas entrar?- se escuchó una voz femenina desde fuera de la casa, naruto reconociendo esa voz al instante salió disparado del sillón a la puerta abriéndola y permitiéndole el acceso a quien tocaba.

-esto es una gran sorpresa, no creí que pudieras venir aquí, sigue siendo de día y yo no estoy dormido así que no me parecía posible, Luna- dijo Naruto mientras conducía a la alicornio a un sillón cercano, luna se sentó en este y apareció con su magia 2 tazas de té y una bandeja pequeña de panecillos.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba asiento en el mullido sillón -no es necesario que sea de noche o que tu estés dormido para que pueda venir a hablar contigo, pero me es más fácil cuando tu estas dormido ya que tus ondas cerebrales están más calmadas y por lo tanto me cuesta menos energía entrar a tu mente- explico mientras le ofrecía la taza de té a naruto que la acepto tomándola entre sus manos, -Naruto me entere de lo que paso con ese pegaso mercenario- dijo Luna sin rodeos, Naruto agacho la cabeza pensando que su primera amiga equestriana lo rechazaría, -tranquilo, no estoy molesta contigo, al contrario me alegra que defiendas a tus seres queridos con tanto esmero- dijo Luna mientras llevaba su taza a su boca y le daba un sorbo, -sé que debes de estar pensando que estoy loca por no molestarme contigo por haberlo matado, pero equestria no es perfecta, he vivido unas cuantas guerras y he visto caer a varios amigos cercanos a mí por culpa de _cierta _yegua que piensa que todo puede resolverse con bonitas palabras, así que yo sé que muchas veces tomar acción es mejor que intentar hablar- dijo mientras bajaba su taza y la depositaba en la mesa.

-tal vez… pero ahora que me pongo a pensar en que esa acción posiblemente me quite a mis únicas amigas de aquí… para siempre… me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- dijo Naruto en voz baja y con un tono y velocidad que daba a entender claramente que esa sola idea lo destrozaba.

Luna y Kurama podían sentir la tristeza y dolor de Naruto sintiéndose igual de mal que él, en un intento por consolar a su amigo ambos le dieron un cálido abrazo, Luna con su ala y Kurama con una de sus colas, notaron que el gesto cariñoso si había surtido algo de efecto ya que a Naruto se le escapo una sonrisa.

-¿tú crees que hice lo correcto?- pregunto Naruto esperanzado.

-pues claro, como ya sabes el mundo no es perfecto, y si tu no lo hubieras eliminado posiblemente hubiera escapado y hubiera conseguido refuerzos, digo esto ya que por el metal de su escudo es más que obvio que forma parte de alguna gran organización ya que un criminal cualquiera no tendría los recursos como para comprar algo así- dijo Luna separándose del abrazo y dando otro sorbo a su té.

-tampoco te estoy felicitando por matarlo, aunque es cierto que no siempre se puede evitar, la otra cosa que vengo a decirte es que mi hermana y yo vamos en camino a la biblioteca, llegaremos en unos 2 minutos aproximadamente, yo abogare por ti si es que Celestia se pone necia, además de que hare que esto se torne a tu favor en caso de futuros incidentes, nos veremos en unos minutos- dijo Luna mientras se desvanecía con una sonrisa.

-(_¿se torne a mi favor en caso de futuros incidentes?_)- pensó Naruto algo confundido, después de unos minutos charlando con Kurama decidió salir de su paisaje mental para bajar ya que no tardarían mucho en llegar, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de las estanterías de la biblioteca escucho una acalorada discusión entre las yeguas presentes y Spike, al parecer estaban discutiendo por si Naruto había hecho lo correcto o no.

-Twilight sé que no te pareció lo que paso pero piensa ¿si tu hubieras estado en su lugar que hubieras hecho?- pregunto Rainbow claramente molesta.

-ese es un punto en el que debo estar de acuerdo- dijo Applejack mostrando que al fin había entendido las acciones de Naruto.

-ellas tienen razón Twilight aunque Naruto no haya hecho algo "_bueno_" no puedes negar que nos salvó de una posible muerte- dijo Spike tímidamente.

-OH tú también Spike- dijo Twilight ya al borde de la histeria.

Naruto permaneció oyendo a escondidas, sintiéndose algo triste ante algunos argumentos y orgulloso ante otros –(_ya lo veraz Twilight te demostrare que no soy alguien malvado dattebayo)_- pensó Naruto decidido a demostrar que no era una amenaza para nadie, -**ese es el cachorro que yo conozco**- dijo Kurama con orgullo sacándole una sonrisa a su contenedor.

La discusión amenazaba con tornarse violenta y Naruto ya se preparaba para intervenir cuando alguien toco la puerta, Twilight rápidamente se calmó y fue a abrir la puerta, todos ya sabían quienes podrían ser pero tuvieron una gran sorpresa cuando aparte de las princesas entraron Discord y el resto de las Mane 6.

-princesa Celestia que bueno que llega pero ¿Por qué trajo a Discord y a las chicas?- pregunto Twilight mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-es bueno verte otra vez mi fiel alumna, y para responder a tu pregunta las traje porque de cualquier manera se hubieran enterado- dijo Celestia seriamente mientras todos se acomodaban en sillas que Spike les había traído, Luna y Discord se sentaron a cada lado de Naruto mostrándole sonrisas de apoyo, -muy bien los he reunido a todos debido a cierto incidente sucedido hace pocas horas- dijo Celestia procediendo a explicar lo sucedido en el lago, -y es por eso que los he reunido para debatir el posible castigo de Naruto Uzumaki, ahora dirán si lo consideran inocente o culpable y porque- concluyo Celestia sentándose junto a Twilight.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie hablaba, todos tenían caras claramente concentradas pensando en si era inocente o no, Celestia iba a volver a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Rarity.

-princesa Celestia, no es por contradecirla u ofenderla pero puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué nosotras debemos decidir si él es culpable o inocente y no en una corte legal?- pregunto.

-eso se debe a que ustedes son las antiguas portadoras de la armonía, además de que Naruto es un alicornio y por eso tenemos que decidirlo nosotras ya que en una corte tendrían favoritismo con el pensando que podría castigarlos después si el resultado no le favorece- explico celestia calmadamente y mirando fijamente a Naruto que se removía nervioso en su asiento bajo la analizadora mirada de la monarca.

Luna miraba reprobatoriamente a su hermana ya que como ambas habían vivido unas cuantas guerras habían perdido a varios amigos, ella aun recordaba como celestia lloro la perdida de todos ellos y eso era lo que más la molestaba, que ahora que alguien había salvado a 2 ex-portadoras, un bebe dragón y a su alumna y casi su hija quisiera castigar de alguna manera a su salvador.

-ahora lo comprendo mejor alteza- dijo Rarity mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto sonriéndole ligeramente.

-muy bien si ya todos comprendieron por qué están aquí digan como consideran a Naruto y sus motivos para su decisión- dijo celestia en un tono neutral mientras recorría a todos los presentes con su mirada, durante unos segundos hubo solamente silencio que fue roto por quien nadie esperaría que hablara primero.

-antes de que digan cualquier cosa déjenme decir mis razones para lo que hice- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta un punto donde pudiera ser visto claramente por todos, -sí, es cierto que acabe con ese pegaso pero lo hice por proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, y ¿saben qué?... no me arrepiento de nada- dijo dejando en shock a algunas yeguas, -no me arrepiento ya que logre evitar que algo precioso para mi fuera dañado y no me importa cuántas veces tuviera que volver a hacerlo ya que como dije antes… yo por mis amigos soy capaz de todo- dijo Naruto sacando a relucir su determinación, una vez dicho esto el regreso a su asiento esperando a que todos dieran su "veredicto".

-yo lo considero totalmente inocente, porque es un gran amigo y es cierto que los amigos deben de ayudarse y cuidarse y el claramente no lo hizo por gusto- dijo Pinkie hablando rápidamente.

-yo igualmente lo considero inocente princesa, por los mismos motivos que Pinkie- dijo Applejack.

-yo pienso igual majestad, Naruto es todo un caballero- dijo Rarity con su tono habitual.

-um… yo… también creo que es inocente… aunque no fue la mejor manera de resolverlo…-dijo Fluttershy.

Naruto no lo podía creer, las amigas que él pensaba podrían abandonarlo lo estaban apoyando, además él podía ver claramente la cara de Twilight que se podía notar que estaba pensando profundamente.

-a mí no tiene caso que siquiera me lo pregunten, él es inocente, nos salvó de una inevitable muerte ya que ese pegaso no hubiera dejado testigo alguno para esconder sus huellas y así poder pasar inadvertido durante algún tiempo para entregar el cuerpo de Naruto y posteriormente esconderse- dijo Rainbow dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de los presentes ya que ella generalmente no decía cosas así, -¡¿qué?! He leído varias historias de detectives, en especial de "Sherlock Hooves"- aclaro Rainbow sin lograr cambiar demasiado la sorpresa de algunos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Twilight esperando su veredicto, -por favor que otro diga su opinión, yo necesito más tiempo para pensarlo- declaro ella cerrando los ojos y poniendo una cara de concentración extrema.

-yo lo considero totalmente inocente princesa- dijo Spike decidido, -al principio tuve mis dudas sobre mi decisión pero me puse a pensar ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo estando en su lugar?... y llegue a la conclusión de que hubiera hacho lo mismo que él.

-yo considero que esto es una pérdida de tiempo valioso Celestia, ya todos sabemos que este joven lo hizo por una causa buena y justificada, además del hecho de que también fue en defensa propia- dijo Discord mientras jugaba con un "ahorcado" que tenía a Celestia tirando de la palanca y a Naruto cayendo, Celestia miro a Discord con enojo y Naruto a Celestia sujetándose nerviosamente con un casco su cuello.

Celestia volteo a ver a su hermana que tenía una mirada neutral, -no entiendo ni para que me quieres preguntar, hermana- dijo luna mostrando su obvia decisión.

-listo, he llegado a una conclusión- dijo Twilight orgullosa como si hubiera pasado algún examen con puntuación perfecta, -he formulado varios escenarios mentales basándome en la misma idea que Spike y en la hipótesis de Rainbow, y en todos los escenarios termine con el mismo resultado que Naruto, por lo que mi respuesta es que Naruto es inocente- termino Twilight volviéndose a sentar con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Todas las presentes sonreían ante la idea de que su amigo seria declarado inocente mientras que internamente Naruto lanzaba múltiples _oodama rasen shuriken_ a diestra y siniestra mientras gritaba "me he librado me he librado", saltaba y bailaba, -**no cantes victoria cachorro que aún falta la palabra de Celestia- **declaro Kurama echándole a perder su emoción a Naruto.

Celestia miro a todos un poco antes de sonreír y decir con un tono alegre –muy bien entonces Naruto Uzumaki, yo te declaro inocente.

-además Naruto yo te daré un permiso especial una "licencia de guardia lunar", convirtiéndote en un guardia lunar directamente bajo mis órdenes y un soldado y defensor de equestria- declaro Luna mostrando una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a los demás y confundiendo a Naruto que no sabía qué era eso de "licencia de guardia lunar", Luna viendo su confusión se decidió a explicarle mejor en qué consistía eso, -es un permiso que solo se les da a los soldados y guardias lunares, ya que ellos trabajan durante la noche sus rondas son más peligrosas que las de los solares y por lo tanto necesitan un poco más de… como explicarlo ¿libertad?- dijo luna dejando sorprendidas a Twilight y Celestia.

Naruto se había quedado en las mismas y las demás no habían entendido demasiado sobre esto, Luna entonces decidió simplificar lo más posible lo que esa licencia significaba, -es básicamente un permiso para matar, pero no solamente incluye a ponis sino que también se incluyen animales salvajes del everfree y otras criaturas de otras naciones como grifos, minotauros etc.- explico la princesa de la noche mientras que se concentraba un poco haciendo que Naruto escuchara en su mente _cuando estés dormido te lo explicare mejor_.

Así dio final el "juicio" de Naruto que regreso con Applejack a Sweet Apple Acres para terminar de recolectar las manzanas faltantes, Naruto termino con rapidez su trabajo y se disponía a darse un baño cuando Kurama le hablo –**Naruto recuerda que los 9000 clones siguen en el bosque, si los dejas activados más tiempo podría ser un problema para tu mente, ve allí y después los disipas, además de que ¿querías que te dijera que es la fase 2 no?**- pregunto logrando picar la curiosidad de su contenedor.

-está bien Kurama iré ahora mismo para halla, ya quiero saber que es la fase 2 que dices dattebayo- dijo poniéndose en marcha al bosque everfree.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar… _

**-así es que nuestro mercenario no pudo ganarle, te dije que no debimos gastar en ese escudo- **dijo una voz femenina ligeramente molesta.

**-eso es lo de menos, el próximo no será tan sencillo- **dijo una voz grave y masculina.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Y ese es el fin de este cap. amigos y amigas espero les guste más la forma en que lo escribí n-n, ¿qué les pareció el cap de hoy?, a por cierto un breve aviso, estos días no actualice por varias razones: <span>**

**1.- la pinchi escuela que me succiona el tiempo como las sanguijuelas su sangre a los animales. **

**2.- una perra que tengo tuvo cachorritos hace 3 días (fecha 3 días antes del día de actualización) y es la primera camada que tiene por lo que tengo que estar atento a lo que pasa, y toy algo triste porque nacieron 3 perritos y se murió 1 T.T**

**Y bueno esas son todas mis razones/excusas XD, nos leemos luego y que les vaya bien. **

**DEJEN SU REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6: licencia de guardia lunar

**Naruto kitsune no poni: Capitulo 6 Licencia de guardia lunar**

**(Blablablá)** notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba en el bosque everfree camino al lugar donde había dejado a sus 9000 clones para que entrenaran jutsus fuuton, el fuinjutsu y Kurama le dijo que había puesto a 3000 clones a entrenar la fase 2, Naruto era insistente en que Kurama le dijera lo que era la fase 2, pero este se negaba a hablar diciendo que era sorpresa y que con eso intimidaría bastante a sus enemigos.<p>

Cuando llego al claro donde había dejado a sus clones se sorprendió al ver a un grupo lanzando ráfagas de viento cortantes contra una roca cercana que recibía profundos cortes, otro grupo de clones estaban sellando y desellando ramas y hojas en algunos pergaminos, pero lo que más lo sorprendió y casi lo hizo desmayarse de la impresión fue el ver al último grupo de clones transformados en una versión Kurama-poni de color rojo/negro ondulante con 10 colas detrás de ellos, **(su apariencia es como cuando le salía la cuarta cola, solo que ahora son parte poni)**, estos clones estaban teniendo fieros combates entre ellos mostrando una gran resistencia ya que al recibir un golpe no desaparecían.

-Kurama, ¿porque esos clones tienen esa apariencia? Se supone que cuando domine tu chakra y nos hicimos amigos ya no pasaría eso, esa transformación acorta mi tiempo de vida- dijo Naruto algo preocupado a su inquilino.

-**Tranquilízate cachorro, ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas que Bee y Gyuuki se transformaban así sin consecuencias?, ahora somos compañeros, por lo que puedes tomar esa apariencia sin ningún efecto secundario, te lo explicare mejor, mira tú modo control de chakra que es el que adoptas cuando te vuelves dorado es algo más fuerte que como están ahora esos clones, pero no tiene tanta resistencia como si estuvieras en esa fase, ellos ahora están en la fase 2 de transformación bijuu, son 3 fases y media, para que entiendas mejor disipa a todos tus clones menos a 2**- explico el zorro.

Naruto desapareció los clones sintiendo un gigantesco dolor de cabeza que Kurama comenzó a curar para que no tuviera problemas al explicarle, le ordeno a los clones que se pusieran en fila delante de Naruto para que pudiera mostrar mejor las fases.

-**Ahora tú, entra a la fase 1 con 1 cola**- le ordeno Kurama mentalmente al clon, un manto rojizo burbujeante comenzó a brotar de este clon, cambiando levemente sus rasgos a unos más salvajes, -**ahora con 10 colas**- al clon le brotaron 9 colas más pero aún estaba en la fase 1, -**en la fas puedes controlar el número de colas que quieras sacar, la única diferencia entre ambas fases es que la 1 es mucho más débil**- explico Kurama desapareciendo a ese clon, -**tú, entra a la fase 2 con 1 cola**-, otro de los clones cambio repentinamente su apariencia ya que le broto el manto de chakra rojo/negro ondulante (naruto 4 colas) de la fase 2 pero solo tenía una cola.

-Oye Kurama, ¿no se supone que tomo esa apariencia cuando sale la cuarta cola?- pregunto Naruto sin entender demasiado.

-Error cachorro, veras cuando no éramos amigos entrabas en la fase 2 por la cantidad de chakra que tomabas, no por el número de colas, ahora ese clon tiene más poder que el clon anterior con las 10 colas, ¿porque? Pues porque está usando más chakra, en esta fase también puedes ir de 1 a 10 colas dependiendo de cuanto poder quieras, además después de esta fase viene la fase 2 ½ , que es cuando comienzan a brotarle los huesos a tu transformación, igualmente puedes hacer que te broten solo teniendo 1 cola o las 10 dependiendo tu elección-, al clon le comenzaron a brotar huesos del zorro (como cuando tiene 6 colas) pero solo tenía 1 cola.

-Vaya Kurama eso es genial, pero sigo sin entender de que me servirá poder hacer estas fases si ya tengo el control de chakra- dijo el alicornio rubio.

Kurama se palmeo la frente sin poder creer porque era Naruto tan tonto, -entiende cachorro, estas transformaciones tienen una mayor resistencia que tu modo control de chakra, además de que intimidan mucho más que verte solo cambiar de color así que un beneficio adicional es que tu enemigo te temerá más- trato de explicar el zorro.

Naruto se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que finalmente lo capto –oh ya lo entiendo Kurama, eres muy listo, y ¿Cuál es la fase 3?-.

-La fase 3 cachorro consiste en transformarte en mí, pero no en la transformación dorada con rayas negras que usaste en la guerra, sino en convertirte completamente en mí, como cuando Bee se convertía en mi hermano, ¿lo entiendes?- pregunto Kurama rogando porque esta vez entendiera a la primera.

-claro que lo entiendo Kurama, no soy idiota, aprendieron pocos jutsus fuuton y lo básico del fuinjutsu, aunque fue poco todo lo que pudieron aprender me servirá bastante, además ahora entrenare yo mismo estas nuevas técnicas- dijo Naruto decidido.

Desapareció a los clones restantes y comenzó su camino de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres, todo era tranquilidad mientras caminaba platicando internamente con Kurama pero cuando estaba a las afueras de la granja comenzó a sentir que alguien lo observaba, volteo a ver a varios lugares sin poder ubicar a nadie, así que decidió concentrarse en ubicar la energía de aquel que lo observara, al principio no logro encontrar nada pero después de concentrarse más encontró 3 minúsculas firmas de chakra que estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos, Naruto logro reconocer esos chakras como los de las cmc, así que decidió jugarles una pequeña broma, en un estallido de velocidad el desapareció.

-Hey a ¿dónde se fue?- preguntaron las potrillas al mismo tiempo al no encontrar al rubio.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?- pregunto el rubio detrás de las cmc que brincaron del susto, Naruto rio recordando viejos tiempos cuando Konohamaru y sus amigos lo seguían a todos lados.

-Disculpa que te espiáramos Naruto- dijo Sweetie Bell bajando las orejas.

-No queríamos molestarte- dijo Applebloom un poco triste.

-Es solo que queríamos saber cómo obtuviste tu Cutie Mark y lo que significa, además todas estamos de acuerdo en que tu CM es genial- dijo Scootaloo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Ah pues… yo…, _(Kurama, luna me explico cómo se obtienen las marcas estas, pero no sé qué cosa decir, y mucho menos sé que significa)_- tartamudeo mientras le pedía consejo al zorro.

**-Tu tranquilo cachorro, solo di lo que yo te voy a decir- **lo calmo Kurama.

-Pues verán niñas, mi Cutie Mark la obtuve durante una guerra, y simboliza el gran equipo que hago con mi compañero Kurama- repitió lo que le dijo el zorro en su mente.

Las 3 potrillas soltaron exclamaciones de asombro y le preguntaron al rubio si podría ayudarlas a encontrar las suyas, Naruto les respondió que otro día lo haría con gusto porque ya estaba anocheciendo y debían regresar a sus hogares, definitivamente el rubio no sabía en qué problemas se estaba metiendo al aceptar ayudarlas con sus talentos.

Naruto y Applebloom regresaron a Sweet Apple Acres, donde ya casi estaba servida la cena, esta vez aparte de los ya típicos platillos a base de manzana, había una bebida que Naruto nunca había probado antes, la sidra, todos los presentes disfrutaron de unos pocos tarros de sidra, incluso a Applebloom le dieron un tarro de sidra sin alcohol, después de 6 tarros a Naruto comenzaba a brotarle un ligero rubor en las mejillas, claramente señal de que el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, el resto de los Apples soportaron bien la sidra, excepto Big Mac que ya estaba como el rubio por tomar demasiado, él y Naruto comenzaron a reír aparentemente por nada y a cantar cosas que no se entendía que eran, después de un rato cuando las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control, Applejack llevo a su hermano y al rubio a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Oh vamos Applejack… hip… un rato más… hip… tu hermano y yo… nos estábamos… hip… divirtiendo mucho…- decía Naruto ya semi-borracho después de que él y Mac se bebieran casi 6 barriles de sidra.

Applejack aunque también estaba ligeramente mareada por la sidra, apenas y había tomado 3 tarros así que aún estaba en sus 5 sentidos, -no Naruto, ya has bebido demasiado y mañana debes ir a trabajar así que ahora mismo te iras a dormir, además mañana no creo que despiertes muy bien, aunque es casi seguro que Mac te envidiara ya que el bebió casi el doble jaja- decía ella mientras llevaba casi arrastrando al rubio a su cama.

Después de varias quejas y pretextos para volver a la "fiesta" con su hermano, Applejack al fin logro meter a Naruto en la cama y dejarlo dormido así que ella simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró del cuarto para dejarlo descansar, en su subconsciente Kurama estaba riéndose de Naruto ya que él pensaba vengarse del rubio no dándole chakra curativo en la mañana para dejarlo "disfrutar" de su primera resaca, el rubio estaba haciendo típicas estupideces de borracho en su paisaje mental y hubiera seguido así por un buen rato si no hubiera aparecido la princesa Luna para calmar un poco al rubio y explicarle mejor lo que era esa licencia.

-Naruto quédate quieto, usare un hechizo para bajarte los efectos del alcohol, necesito que estés totalmente consiente para que comprendas lo que te voy a decir- intentaba inútilmente la princesa de la noche calmar al rubio que estaba corriendo erráticamente mientras creaba clones y rasengans sin ningún control, -¡Kurama ayúdame a calmarlo!- dijo ya estresada la princesa.

Kurama sujeto firmemente al rubio con sus colas para que la princesa usara su hechizo, Luna se acercó a él y con su cuerno brillando en magia toco la punta del cuerno de Naruto que al instante lucia como si jamás hubiese tomado una sola gota de sidra, -**sabes cachorro, creo que tenemos suerte de que seas un ebrio errático y no uno violento como tu amigo Lee, aunque esto me molesta, quería verte sufrir en la mañana por una hermosa resaca, hubiera sido una buena venganza por no ayudarme mucho cuando me brotaba mi cola nueva**- decía Kurama mientras hacia un puchero.

Después de algunas discusiones entre Naruto y el zorro decidieron entrar a la casa para que Luna explicara lo que era esa licencia, la princesa apareció té para los 3 y procedió a explicar lo que era la licencia.

-veras Naruto, a todos los guardias nocturnos se les da una de estas licencias ya que sus rondas suelen ser mucho más peligrosas que las de los guardias diurnos, por ejemplo para un pueblo como ponyville que esta junto al bosque everfree, los guardias que trabajen en el día la tendrán mucho menos riesgosa que los nocturnos, ya que los animales del bosque salen más durante la noche y los delincuentes también prefieren el cobijo de la noche, por eso representa más riesgo para ellos ya que enfrentan más peligros- explicaba la princesa lo mejor posible para que el rubio comprendiera, después de un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio Luna continuo –la licencia es en caso de que alguno de ellos se deba enfrentar a algún delincuente o terrorista ya sea extranjero o local, así podrán defenderse y atacar sin tener que preocuparse por un castigo en caso de que terminen matando a su enemigo, seguramente te preguntas ¿Por qué se les da este permiso? Pues es en caso de que, como paso contigo, haya civiles involucrados y los guardias deban actuar rápido para evitar bajas, ese es un motivo para que yo te diera la licencia, el otro motivo es porque yo sé que no eres un asesino y aunque nunca debas usar la licencia es mejor prevenir, otra cosa que quería decirte es que yo sé que no eres un granjero y en caso de que necesite un buen soldado o ninja para alguna misión pueda contar contigo, ¿te gustaría recibir misiones como en tu pueblo natal?- pregunto la princesa mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

Naruto y Kurama una vez entendido lo de la licencia se pusieron a discutir la propuesta de la princesa, ya que aunque no había motivos para pensar que Luna los quisiera utilizar, en parte ambos querían una vida tranquila, pero también sabían que extrañarían el combate, al final su lado shinobi triunfo y ambos aceptaron alegres hacer misiones para la princesa.

Los 3 pasaron varias horas más hablando sobre las misiones o cualquier encomienda que Luna tuviera para ellos, la princesa finalmente se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa y se retiró diciendo que cuando les tuviera una misión ella les enviaría un pergamino con los detalles de esta y la opción de aceptarla o declinarla.

El resto de la noche para el rubio fue bastante tranquila ya que Kurama le explico cómo poder quedarse "despierto" dentro de su subconsciente pero sin efectos secundarios para su cuerpo ya que sería como si soñara y que despertaría fresco como lechuga, Naruto y el zorro aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y el rubio estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de conocimientos que tenía el zorro sobre política, técnicas ninja y el manejo de una aldea, al parecer tener todos sus años de vida y haber estado sellado en Mito y Kushina Uzumaki esposas de 2 grandes Hokages si rindió beneficios, aparte descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común, ya que Kurama en su juventud con el Rikudou sennin y sus hermanos tenía una personalidad similar a la del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer y el sol acariciando suavemente los rincones de la granja, una vista hermosa a su parecer, esta vez corrió al baño para ganárselo a cualquier Apple que pretendiera utilizarlo, cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escucho cerrarse la puerta de la casa y al voltear a ver quién era vio que era la abuela Smith que iba lo más rápido posible para ella rumbo al baño, el rubio no necesito pensar si entraba o no al baño, si no que fue con la abuela y la ayudo a caminar al baño.

-Que jovencito más atento, muchas gracias Naruto, te daré un buñuelo de manzana extra en el desayuno- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Naruto y entraba al baño, después de varios minutos salió la abuela del servicio y con el rubio como apoyo regreso a la casa, Naruto prefirió esperar un poco más para entrar y que se ventilara el baño, después de usar el baño el rubio fue rumbo a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar pero cuando llego lo que encontró lo dejo en el suelo partiéndose de risa ya que Big Mac estaba con unas grandes ojeras, una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza y tomando un vaso con aspirina efervescente, el semental solo gruño con enfado al ver al rubio como si no hubiera bebido ni gota de sidra.

Después de ayudar a poner la mesa y servir la comida todos comenzaron a comer y Naruto disfruto el buñuelo extra que le dio la abuela, cuando el desayuno termino Applejack le indico lo que debía hacer y se fue a dejar a su hermanita a la escuela, el rubio se puso a golpear a gran velocidad los arboles indicados llenando las canastas de manzanas y dejándolas donde debía, continuo así durante media hora más hasta que ya no habían más manzanas que recolectar donde le dijeron, Naruto caminaba rumbo a la casa para indicar que ya había terminado con sus labores cuando vio en un árbol una extraña manzana que tenía los colores del arcoíris, se quedó contemplándola unos minutos hasta que decidió arrancarla y mostrársela a la abuela para saber si esa manzana era comestible o si tenía algo malo.

-Abuela Smith, mire lo que encontré, es una manzana de colores, ¿sabe si se puede comer o es que tiene algo malo?- dijo levitando la manzana y dándosela a la abuela, ella miro con sorpresa a la manzana y después de tocarla un poco y olerla se la regreso al rubio con una sonrisa.

-Esta manzana no tiene nada de malo, es una zappamanzana, el tipo de manzana más especial que se da en la granja, es muy extraño que se de en esta época del año así que considérate afortunado por encontrarla, como tú la encontraste puedes quedártela y comértela, su sabor te encantara- dijo para después regresar a sus labores en la cocina, el rubio salió de la casa y de un salto se paró en el techo del granero, donde se recostó y se quedó mirando la manzana por un tiempo.

-Kurama ¿tú crees que sea seguro comer esta manzana? En parte se ve deliciosa, pero el color no me convence mucho- dijo Naruto mientras jugaba a lanzar al aire la manzana y volver a atraparla.

-Creo que no es mala idea cachorro, además la abuela Smith te dijo que no tenía nada de malo, es mas no he comido nada desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que invócame y comeremos la mitad tú y la mitad yo, huele deliciosa- dijo el zorro mientras soltaba algo de baba, el rubio no podía creer que su compañero le pidiera ser invocado y mucho menos para comer una simple manzana, pero aun así lo iba a traer para que la probara.

En una nube de humo apareció el chibi-kurama y Naruto usando algo de chakra fuuton partio la manzana a la mitad dándole una parte al zorrito que tenía razón ya que la manzana si olía deliciosa, ambos le dieron una pequeña mordida no esperando gran cosa pero cuando la manzana golpeo sus paladares fue una explosión de sabor, ninguno de ellos había probado una fruta tan deliciosa en sus vidas, continuaron comiendo la manzana hasta que solo quedo el corazón sin carne.

-Cachorro tenemos una misión ¡buscar más de estas manzanas!- dijo el zorro mientras miraba la granja con algo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca.

-¡YOSH! Vamos a buscar más manzanas arcoíris- Naruto y Kurama se pusieron a recorrer todo Sweet Apple Acres buscando más zappamanzanas como unos locos, pasaron unas cuantas horas y cuando ya no había más lugares donde buscar ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol con expresión triste.

-No hay más- dijeron ambos en tono triste mientras lloraban estilo anime.

Después de pasar un rato depresivos por su fallida búsqueda de manzanas Naruto decidió ir al mercado del pueblo a buscar los ingredientes para el ramen vegetariano que vio en un libro de la biblioteca de Canterlot así que subió a Kurama a su lomo, tomo una mochila que Applejack le había regalado y se puso en marcha rumbo al mercado.

Mientras caminada por el pueblo pudo notar que algunas yeguas lo miraban de una forma extraña que él no lograba identificar pero que el zorro le dijo que era atracción, mientras que los machos le miraban con ¿celos? El porqué de esto era totalmente desconocido para ambos así que decidieron ir a la biblioteca cuando terminaran sus compras para preguntarle a Twilight si tenía alguna idea del porqué, cuando llego al último puesto para comprar la pasta para la sopa le paso algo curioso que le dio una idea al zorro del porque le veían de esas maneras, cuando el rubio le pregunto a la encargada del puesto si le daría un paquete de pasta, la encargada le respondió "a ti te doy lo que quieras" mientras lo miraba de una manera no muy santa que puso algo nervioso al rubio y causo que el zorro comenzara a reír.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y tocaron la puerta recibiendo un "adelante" como respuesta, así que entraron y encontraron a Twilight leyendo un libro mientras que Spike tenía una cara de fastidio cargando una enorme pila de libros.

-Hola Naruto, Applejack no está aquí si es que la buscas, creo que fue con Rainbow para ayudarla con algo- dijo la unicornio mientras volvía su vista de regreso a su libro.

-Hola Twilight, pues si me pareció curioso no ver a Applejack en la granja durante mi turno, pero no la buscaba a ella, fui al mercado a comprar unas cosas para preparar ramen, pero note que muchos me miran… algo extraño y decidí venir a preguntarte si sabes por qué- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado.

-¿Qué te miran extraño?- pregunto el dragoncito que ya estaba libre de libros, mientras Twilight dejaba a un lado su libro y miraba a Naruto.

-¿Podrías darme más detalles?- pregunto Twilight mientras Kurama se subía a la cabeza del rubio e intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Ah pues me miran… etto… no sé cómo explicarlo…- dijo Naruto mientras ponía cara de concentración.

A estas palabras el zorro no aguanto más la risa y soltó una gran carcajada mientras se sujetaba a la melena del rubio para no caerse, -lo que este tonto quiere decir… jaja… es que las hembras… jaja… se lo comen con la mirada… jajaja… mientras que los machos lo miran celoso…- decía Kurama entre risas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y pregunto el porqué, mientras que Twilight se sonrojaba un poco y Spike ponía cara de no entender, la unicornio le pidió a Naruto que extendiera sus alas y se quedara quieto para que ella pudiera verlo bien, después de examinarlo por unos segundos, ella saco un libro de un estante y lo abrió.

-Naruto emm… pues te miran así porque tus alas y tu cuerno son más grandes que las de los unicornios y pegasos promedio…- dijo Twilight algo apenada mientras se tapaba la cara con el libro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Ok? Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con que me vean así- dijo el rubio sin entender mientras que el zorro y Spike prestaban atención.

-P-pues que el tamaño… de e-eso- decía roja la unicornio mientras señalaba con su casco debajo de Naruto, -depende del tamaño de las alas en el caso de los pegasos, y en el caso de los unicornios del tamaño de su cuerno, tus alas y tu cuerno son más grandes que el promedio… lo cual significa…- decía Twilight mientras le salía algo de vapor por los oídos y el zorro podría jurar que vio una gotita de sangre en una de las fosas nasales de ella.

Naruto seguía sin entender nada así que Kurama con mucho tacto y discreción le dijo la respuesta –¡OSEA QUE POR EL TAMAÑO DE TUS ALAS Y CUERNO LAS HEMBRAS SABEN QUE LA TIENES GRANDE!- grito el zorrito a todo pulmón dejando algo sordo al rubio, mas colorada a Twilight y a Spike tapándose los oídos por la fuerza del grito.

El rubio puso una cara entre comprensiva y apenada, para después agradecerle a Twilight por su tiempo y salir algo sonrojado de ahí, en la calle algunos transeúntes que seguramente habían oído el grito de Kurama lo veían con algo de pena así que el rubio acelero el paso rumbo a la granja, al llegar encontró a las CMC al parecer jugando a ser ninjas, lo cual le saco una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar de nuevo a él y Konohamaru, las niñas se le acercaron preguntándole si podría ayudarlas a conseguir sus Cutie marks de ninjas, a lo cual el rubio respondió que sería un gusto ser su sensei y que comenzaría dándoles una pequeña lección sobre las bases de un ninja. **_(Pobre Naruto, no sabe en lo que se mete XD)._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En otro lugar…<em>**

-¿Estás seguro de que ese que envías nos lo podrá traer?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Si no lo hace morirá- dijo una voz masculina en un tono que helaba la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas las tengan (será mi saludo oficial XD) los saluda Teiet, primero que nada les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar y porque el cap no fuera más largo de lo habitual en compensación a la tardanza, pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre DX, aun así, intentare hacer los caps más largos ya que el promedio de palabras por cap es de 4000, intentare hacerlos de 6000 de ahora en adelante ^-^.<strong>

**Espero y lo de la licencia de guardia lunar haya quedado bien entendido, y también lo de las fases de transformación bijuu, verán que le espera a Naruto tanto por las CMC y el próximo enemigo que vendrá, se despide Teiet tengan buen día, tarde o noche.**


	7. Chapter 7: pequeñas ninjas

**Naruto kitsune no poni: Capitulo 7 pequeñas ninjas y un nuevo enemigo**

(**Blablablá**) notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

Naruto había accedido a ayudar a las CMC a encontrar sus cutie marks de ninjas, cualquiera conociendo a estas potrillas hubiera preferido alejarse con una excusa, pero para el shinobi #1 en sorprender a la gente, entrenarlas no sería problema, o eso creía, primero les pidió que dieran una muestra de algún arte marcial que conocieran o cualquier ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que pudieran hacer.

Las niñas dieron unas pocas muestras de Karate, usando a Kurama (con el permiso de Naruto) como muñeco de entrenamiento, el kitsune intento huir pero fue perseguido por las potrillas durante media hora mientras era golpeado, al final quien sabe cómo, las CMC y Kurama terminaron completamente enredados y sin poder distinguir donde terminaba un cuerpo y comenzaba otro.

-Pues no es lo que me esperaba- decía el rubio con una gota en la nuca a ver a estos que estaban intentando separarse, al parecer atorados por lo que Naruto fue a moverlos hasta que fueron de nuevo 4 individuos, las niñas tenían miradas algo tristes pues creían que fue desastroso y no las entrenaría, mientras que el zorro simplemente se sobaba el cuerpo mientras murmuraba algo sobre rubios idiotas y mocosas revoltosas, -pues definitivamente eso no era algo que esperaba, creo que tienen potencial, no creí que los cuerpos pudieran doblarse hasta esos extremos- ante esta mención Kurama solo resoplo enojado y las potrillas tenían caras felices, -está bien, las entrenare pero tendrá que ser desde lo básico- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía estilo Uzumaki.

Las niñas pusieron caras de felicidad y sin dudarlo saltaron sobre su nuevo sensei para abrazarlo, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas y dándole un gran abrazo, todo era alegría en ese momento, al menos para ellos, pues Kurama termino bajo todos ellos siendo aplastado.

-Cachorro… déjame… salir- dijo el zorro con tono de sufrimiento extendiendo una de sus patitas y moviéndola para hacerse notar.

-Ah Kurama lo siento- dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba a las niñas de encima y se levantaba mostrando al zorrito que estaba como tortilla en el suelo y con una figura fantasmal suya saliendo de su boca.

-¿Maestro su mascota estará bien?- preguntaron las potrillas mientras picaban a Kurama con unas ramitas.

-Seh él va a estar bien- dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia y moviendo el casco de manera despreocupada, -por cierto no me digan maestro, solo llámenme Naruto a secas, o si lo prefieren pueden decirme sensei o Naruto-sensei, ah y otra cosa más, Kurama no es mi mascota, él es mi compañero- dijo el rubio mientras con su magia levitaba a Kurama poniéndolo sobre su lomo.

-Ok Naruto-sensei - dijeron las 3 potrillas sonrientes, -¿y nos va a enseñar a romper tablas?- dijeron algo impacientes.

-Emm no, eh notado que en sus cuerpos hay unas minúsculas cantidades de chakra, así que eso significa que pueden hacerlo crecer, sentirlo y posteriormente manipularlo- dijo el rubio mientras recibía miradas de duda, -¿saben que es el chakra?- pregunto mientras recibía un "no" en respuesta por parte de todas, -pues el chakra es la energía que hay dentro de nosotros, podemos manipularla de varias maneras cuando ya podemos sentirla, hay varias técnicas que pueden ser usadas a base de chakra, por ejemplo esto- explicaba el rubio mientras caminaba a un árbol cercano parándose de cabeza en una rama mientras cruzaba los cascos delanteros sosteniéndose con las patas traseras, -aquí estoy aplicando chakra en mis patas para poder sostenerme al árbol, esto sería un ejercicio básico de control de chakra- dijo mientras veía que las potrillas intentaban trepar el árbol, -tranquilas, primero tienen que aprender a sentir el chakra en su interior y poder manifestarlo, pero con las cantidades que tienen no será posible-.

Las CMC pusieron caras tristes pensando en que no podrían aprender, pero Naruto las tranquilizo explicándoles que por eso entrenarían para usar el chakra, cuando le preguntaron cómo sería el entrenamiento y como Applebloom y Scootaloo podrían usar esa energía por no ser unicornios el rubio las invito a sentarse y procedió a explicarles lo que recordaba de sus clases de academia sobre el uso del chakra.

-Pues… el chakra es una energía que nace de la combinación de la energía física y espiritual, es cosa de mente y cuerpo… creo, y en cuanto a ellas… no tendrían problema en usar chakra, ya que como mencione anteriormente todas tienen un poquito de chakra dentro de ustedes así que solo necesitamos hacerlo crecer para que después les enseñe a manifestarlo y controlarlo, en cuanto a cómo será el entrenamiento, pues será principalmente físico mientras se me ocurre algo que enseñarles como cuando estaba en la academia, así aumentaran sus reservas de chakra ya que estas aumentan por los entrenamientos y cantidad de experiencia que obtienen- explicaba el rubio con una sonrisa mientras las potrillas prestaban atención imaginándose a sí mismas vestidas de ninjas y derrotando maleantes.

-Sensei, entonces aparte de entrenamiento físico ¿nos va a dar clases?- pregunto Scootaloo con un poco de fastidio, ya que creía que aparte de su escuela normal tendrían que tener estudios ninja con Naruto.

-Pues sí y no, veras no solo será entrenamiento físico, ya que cuando puedan sentir su chakra empezare a mostrarles a controlarlo, eso podría contar como estudio y entrenamiento juntos- dijo el rubio.

Después de otro rato de explicaciones y preguntas, fueron a un lugar algo más despejado de Sweet Apple Acres, donde el rubio lleno barriles con manzanas y el y las potrillas fueron arrastrándolos por la granja, después de unas horas de hacer eso, Naruto les dio unas muestras de su taijutsu el "Kawazu Kumite" (**no recuerdo exactamente como se escribía, pero me refiero al estilo de pelea de los sapos del monte Myobokusan**), las potrillas lo veían con ojos brillantes mientras daba golpes al aire a gran velocidad y golpeaba algunos árboles de vez en cuando.

-Vaya Naruto que movimientos, yo soy cinta negra en Karate y nunca había visto movimientos como esos- dijo Rainbow que venía acompañada de Applejack.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow, pensé que tu estilo de pelea seria Karate- dijo Applejack que se paró junto a su hermanita.

-Esto es "Kawazu Kumite", es el estilo de pelea de los sapos del monte Myobokusan, donde entrene por un tiempo, y no solo son golpes, si uso el estilo como es debido (modo sennin), puedo utilizar la energía natural que hay alrededor de mi oponente para atacarlo y no solo mi cuerpo- dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de las recién llegadas ya que estaba muy concentrado en darles una demostración a las niñas.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales Naruto emocionado creo unos clones para combatir y entrenar, ya olvidándose de la demostración, y claro está sin darse cuenta de Applejack o Rainbow, cabe decir que ambas yeguas estaban admirando el físico del rubio peleador, que se veía "sexy" según ellas con algo del sudor que escurría por su cuerpo, las niñas por otro lado estaban maravilladas con la demostración de su sensei, y muy emocionadas por creer que podrían hacer lo mismo, cuando Naruto termino con el ultimo clon volteo a ver a las potrillas pero se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró a Applejack y Rainbow mirándolo ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Hey chicas, ¿cuándo llegaron?, no me di cuenta jeje- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a sus espectadoras.

Ambas yeguas solo podían pensar al ver a su amigo "como quisiera un corcel así para mí", después de algunos saludos y quedar a una hora para el entrenamiento de mañana, cada quien se fue a su casa, y mientras el rubio se daba un baño Applejack y Applebloom estaban preparando la cena, ya que su abuela se había quedado dormida en su mecedora y no querían despertarla.

-Applebloom, Naruto dijo que las iba a entrenar, ¿para qué quieren ustedes que él las entrene?- pregunto Applejack mientras cortaba unas manzanas.

-Pues Naruto-sensei dice que así podremos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, y eso nos motiva- dijo la pequeña haciendo que su hermana se sienta orgullosa de que ella quiera defender a sus seres queridos, -pero más que nada para conseguir nuestras cutie marks de ninjas claro - termino la potrilla haciendo que su hermana se fuera de espaldas por tal respuesta, -hermana ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Claro manzanita, puedes preguntar lo que sea, apunta y dispara-.

-¿Por qué tú y Rainbow miraban extraño a Naruto-sensei?- pregunto Applebloom mientras miraba a su hermana.

-¿M-mirarlo extraño dices?... c-claro que no lo veíamos extraño- dijo la vaquera mientras hacia una mueca.

-Siii hermana claro- dijo en tono sarcástico la potrilla.

Paso un rato en el que el rubio termino de bañarse y las Apple de preparar la cena, la abuela Smith seguía durmiendo y Mac había avisado que esa noche no iría a la casa a dormir, así que solo cenarían las hermanas Apple y Naruto, la cena de hoy era inusualmente sin productos de manzana, ya que consistía en una ensalada mixta de verduras con mayonesa y jugo de zanahoria, ambas cosas nuevas para el rubio, que las probo algo desconfiado al principio, pero como le gusto la ensalada repitió varios platos.

Terminada la cena Naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras que Applejack llevaba a su hermana a su cuarto para darle las buenas noches (eran las 9 pm), Naruto mientras lavaba los platos observaba a la abuela Smith que algunas veces parecía que dejaba de respirar, pero cuando el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse la abuela pego un fuerte ronquido despertando y mirando confundida alrededor, el rubio le sirvió un plato de ensalada y un vaso de jugo y continuo lavando mientras la abuela cenaba, Applejack bajo unos minutos después y se sentó a escuchar a la abuela que le estaba contando a Naruto sobre como descubrió las zappa manzanas.

Una hora después Naruto se retiraba a su habitación en el granero, seguido de Applejack quien iba a darle las buenas noches.

-Bueno Naruto, aquí te dejo yo, duerme bien y descansa compañero que mañana nos levantamos un poco más temprano de lo usual porque vamos a arar el campo- dijo la vaquera ya dándose la vuelta para retirarse en la puerta del granero.

-Applejack espera, veras, compre unas cosas en el mercado para hacer ramen y quería saber si mañana podría prepararlo y que sea el desayuno de todos, bueno si quieres- dijo el rubio pensando en que le diría que no.

Applejack lo pensó unos pocos segundos y sonriendo le dijo –Claro compañero, es una buena idea, y aunque nunca hemos comido ramen será interesante probarlo, cuando fui de pequeña a Manehatan me ofrecieron probar ramen, pero preferí no comerlo, en fin, nosotros comemos muchas cosas de manzana, pero como habrás notado en la cena de hoy, nos gusta variar la comida de vez en cuando, pero tendrás que levantarte media hora antes que los demás para preparar el desayuno-.

-Claro eso no será problema, te prometo que para mañana el desayuno estará listo antes de que despierten- dijo Naruto pensando en que gracias a que podría permanecer despierto en su mente no se quedaría dormido.

-Bueno en ese caso será mejor que no te quite más tiempo para que duermas bien, la abuela y yo dejaremos algunas cacerolas y más cosas de cocina listas para que las uses en la mesa de la cocina, hasta mañana compañero- dijo Applejack dándole un beso en la frente al rubio y después retirándose rumbo a la casa, Naruto ligeramente sonrojado entro al granero y se recostó en su cama, entrando a su paisaje mental donde lo estaba esperando Kurama.

-Narutoooo- dijo Kurama con un tono siniestro que puso nervioso al rubio, -me pagaras todo lo que me hicieron esas potrillas el día de hoy- dijo lanzándose contra el rubio y comenzando a perseguirlo y golpearlo, después de un buen rato el gigantesco zorro estaba sentado sobre Naruto que tenía una cara cómica y un pequeño fantasma saliendo de su boca, cualquiera que viera el estado actual de Naruto diría que no era el mismo que peleo contra Madara o Kaguya, el rubio contaba con algunos moretones, rasguños y varios chichones humeantes en la cabeza uno sobre otro.

La princesa Luna apareció un rato después, y después de reírse por lo ocurrido a Kurama con las potrillas y Naruto con Kurama, logro convencer al zorro de que se levantara del rubio, quien tenía los ojos en espiral.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio se recuperó, cuando lo hizo empezaron a platicar agradablemente, descubriendo que Luna no había tenido vacaciones desde hace más de mil años, así que Naruto cambio el paisaje mental que los rodeaba por una hermosa playa de arena blanca, Luna estaba impresionada de que pudiera cambiar su paisaje mental haciéndolo tan detalladamente, ya que a muchos unicornios e incluso algunos alicornios pasados les costaba algo de trabajo ya que era muy difícil concentrarse en ello, le explicaron que era algo que Naruto podía hacer con facilidad debido a ser el carcelero de Kurama.

Paso poco tiempo hasta que Naruto y Luna se fueron a jugar al mar mientras Kurama (**productivo como siempre**) se fue a recostar en la arena disfrutando del sol y echando una siesta, los alicornios estaban en una encarnizada guerra de agua, en la cual luna tenía la ventaja, ya que con su magia hacia esferas de agua que después le lanzaba al rubio, Naruto las esquivaba como podía, e intentaba mojarla golpeando el agua con sus cascos, luna lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas contra el rubio, que no pudo esquivarlas todas, y termino hundiéndose en el agua, luna lo buscaba con la mirada pero sin obtener ninguna señal de su paradero.

-Naruto ¿dónde te metiste?- pregunto la princesa mientras lo buscaba con la vista, por su parte el rubio estaba tomando posición debajo de ella, cuando tuvo un buen lugar para salir detrás de ella nado a toda velocidad saliendo tras a Luna salpicando mucha agua y abrazándola por la cintura.

-BOOO- grito Naruto mientras abrazaba a Luna la cual solo grito "kyaaa" para después darle un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cara dejándolo en K.O con unos espirales en los ojos.

-Ah N-naruto lo siento, pero me asustaste y reaccione así, n-no fue apropósito- se disculpaba la alicornio, la cual estaba algo sonrojada, el cual era llevado hacia la orilla por la magia de Luna, paso un rato y como Naruto no despertaba la princesa de la noche se despidió de Kurama y siguió con su ronda nocturna.

Faltaba poco para la hora en que Naruto debía despertarse para preparar el desayuno, pero como seguía profundamente dormido, Kurama como buen amigo lo tomo en una de sus grandes patas delanteras y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente mientras le gritaba –despierta gaki, debes preparar el desayuno, además se me antoja probar el ramen, quiero saber porque estas tan obsesionado con el-.

-No me molestes Kurama quiero seguir durmiendo- dijo el rubio somnoliento acomodándose mejor en la pata del kitsune y soltando un gran rastro de baba empapando una parte de la pata.

-Cómo diablos puede salir tanta saliva de tu boca- dijo Kurama mientras lo cambiaba a su otra pata, -bien, entonces no despiertes cachorro, será la primera vez que rompas una promesa, quien diría que Naruto Uzumaki sería una persona que rompe sus promesas- dijo el zorro en un tono provocativo, logrando un cambio inmediato en el rubio que despertó completamente despejado.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki no rompe sus promesas! Y te lo demostrare- dijo el rubio saliendo de su paisaje mental y revisando el pequeño reloj de su mesa de noche, el cual marcaba las 5am en punto, -yosh, estoy justo a tiempo para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, menos mal que tome unas clases de cocina con Ayame-neechan o no podría hacer el desayuno-, el rubio salió del granero y camino rumbo a la casa, entro usando una llave que le había dado Applejack y procurando no hacer ningún ruido, fue a la cocina donde ya lo estaban esperando los ingredientes que compro el día anterior y algunas cacerolas y utensilios de cocina limpios, hizo 2 clones para que lo ayudaran a preparar las cosas y asi empezó la primera vez del rubio (en forma poni) cocinando.

Durante el proceso de preparar el desayuno, desaparecieron 3 clones ya que se cortaban algún casco al momento de mover el cuchillo con su magia, el original también se ganó algunos pocos cortes, pero no eran nada serio, mientras el ramen se cocía empezaba a despedir un aroma agradable y delicioso, que a cierto alicornio le estaba haciendo agua la boca, faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el ramen estuviera listo, cuando sonó un reloj cucú que estaba cerca de las escaleras, despertando a los Apples que estaban en la casa, Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que aunque faltaba poco para que el ramen saliera, a juzgar por el ruido que se oía en la planta superior no tardarían en bajar, el rubio le subió a la flama de la estufa y fue a la escalera, donde intercepto a Applejack que venía bajando con unas ligeras ojeras, la melena alborotada y una pijama que tenía algunas manzanas bordadas.

-Hola Applejack, ¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo el rubio mientras bloqueaba el paso de la escalera.

-H-hola Naruto… dormí muy bien… se ve que tu ramen estará delicioso, huele de maravilla- dijo mientras intentaba pasar pero Naruto seguía bloqueando el paso, -¿podrías moverte? Quiero desayunar, además hoy vamos a arar el campo así que necesitaremos energía-.

-Si entiendo eso, pero es que…- Naruto estaba sin ideas para una excusa, así que el zorro le dijo algo que podría funcionar, y el rubio lo repitió al pie de la letra –es que hoy amaneciste muy bella y me gustaría seguir contemplando tu belleza- dijo el rubio, solo dándose cuenta de que dijo hasta después que lo dijo, Kurama por su parte estaba riéndose en el interior de Naruto, pero ninguno esperaba que Applejack se sonrojara.

-M-muchas g-gracias N-naruto… aunque m-me veo m-mal en las mañanas- dijo la roja vaquera, que intentaba tapar su sonrojo con un casco, pero no lograba hacerlo por completo, logrando que su cara diera la impresión de una manzana roja.

Naruto continuo diciendo cosas que sonrojaban a la vaquera, mientras que los clones estaban frenéticos en la cocina intentando terminar el desayuno, uno de estos clones subió al tope la intensidad de la llama de la estufa, para que el ramen que ahí se cocía estuviera listo más pronto, solo logrando que la hoya silbara y humo saliera de esta, otro de los clones viendo que estaba quemando el desayuno, fue corriendo a la estufa e intento apagar la llama, pero el clon que había subido la intensidad de esta, lo derribo y ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo intentando dominarse mutuamente para así poder apagar/mantener la llama.

Un tercer clon que acababa de poner la mesa, se acercó a la estufa y apago la llama, y separando a los clones que peleaban empezó a regañarlos y los hizo que sirvieran los platos, el ramen resultante estaba algo quemado y no daba una apariencia muy apetitosa, pero aun así despedía un olor agradable.

Applejack empezaba a pensar que el rubio ocultaba algo, ya que ahora este estaba contándole una historia sobre una de sus clases en la academia, Applebloom (la cual ya había despertado y estaba detrás de su hermana) escuchaba atentamente la historia de su sensei, imaginándoselo mientras hacia las travesuras que contaba, la Apple mayor, ya cansada de que Naruto le estorbara el paso lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a andar rumbo a la cocina, el rubio se sostuvo a una de las patas traseras de esta, intentando detenerla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que Applejack después de trabajar todos estos años pateando manzanos, podía mover sin mucha dificultad el peso de Naruto.

-Naruto ya suéltame, ¿qué cosa es lo que no quieres que vea?- pregunto la vaquera, que aún seguía andando (ya más difícilmente pues Naruto aplicaba chakra a su cuerpo intentando pegarse al suelo) rumbo a la cocina.

-N-no pasa nada, es solo que…- el rubio intentaba convencerla, ya en vano, pues se le habían acabado las excusas.

-Esto es divertido- decía Applebloom, la cual estaba sobre el lomo de Naruto disfrutando el "paseo".

Cuando Applejack estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina todos los clones desaparecieron, pues la mesa ya estaba puesta y los platos servidos, Naruto recibiendo la información de estos clones, soltó la pata de Applejack, la cual (por la fuerza que usaba) cayó al suelo y golpeo una pata de la mesa, y esto provoco que uno de los platos recién servidos le cayera en la cabeza dándole un aspecto muy gracioso, ante el cual el rubio y la potrilla no pudieron evitar la risa que poco a poco se le contagio a Applejack.

Después de ayudar a la vaquera a limpiarse, se sentaron a desayunar el ramen preparado por el rubio, el cual se veía algo quemado y no muy apetecible, pero a todos les gusto bastante, por lo que le pidieron a Naruto que prepara ramen más seguido el cual internamente estaba saltando de alegría ya que le pedían su alimento favorito más seguido.

La abuela Smith bajo justo cuando ellos iban a ir a arar los campos, así que le sirvieron su desayuno y Applejack, Naruto y Applebloom salieron rumbo a los campos, (aún era muy temprano para que Applebloom fuera a la escuela), Applejack le puso al rubio el arado que usualmente usaba Mac, y aunque le quedaba un poco grande no tuvo problemas para poder usarlo, la vaquera por su parte se puso uno que le quedaba perfecto y ella y Naruto comenzaron el arado mientras Applebloom ponía semillas en la tierra.

Siguieron así en varios campos durante unas horas, hasta que dieron las 7:30 am, hora en la que la potrilla debía irse a la escuela, la abuela Smith le había pedido ayuda a Applejack con unas cosas por lo que ella le pidió a Naruto que acompañara a Applebloom a su escuela y de paso ver si encontraba a Mac, el cual debería estar con una yegua llamada Cherilee (**no recuerdo como se escribía el nombre de la maestra XD**), en su mente Kurama le sugirió al rubio la posibilidad de que Mac había estado "jugando" con la maestra durante la noche y que por eso no había ido a la casa a dormir, Naruto no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el zorro, a pesar de que este le decía cosas como "lecciones privadas" o "estudiar biología", Kurama no entendía como Naruto podía ser tan idiota respecto a estos temas, así que decidió que en un momento libre del rubio lo haría intentar la invocación de un sapo y si funcionaba él le pediría al sapo que trajera los libros icha icha de Jiraiya para poder "educar" un poco al rubio en estos temas, ya que no creía muy apropiado que Naruto supiera de sus juegos con Matatabi, también considero obligarlo a leer el pergamino que le había dado anteriormente el cual se llamaba "como conquistar a una mujer" y aunque no tenía mucho que ver con lo que se estaba tratando ahora, Kurama creyó conveniente que Naruto supiera un poco más sobre esto.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, podían ver que había varios padres acompañando a sus hijos y entrando junto con ellos a la escuela, Applebloom hizo un facehoof pues había olvidado que ese día tenía que llevar a alguien de su familia o un conocido para que les contara algo interesante sobre su trabajo, no podía regresar a la granja por su hermana o su abuela pues ellas estaban ocupadas, y no había señales de su hermano por los alrededores.

-Naruto-sensei, olvide que el día de hoy tenía que traer a un familiar o conocido para que hablara sobre su trabajo, y no puedo ir por mi abuela o alguno de mis hermanos, así que… ¿me preguntaba si usted podría pasar en lugar de ellos?… por favor- pregunto con algo de timidez la pequeña mientras usaba unos letales ojos de cachorrito para intentar convencer a su sensei.

Naruto todo lo que hizo fue sonreírle cálidamente a la potrilla y responderle –por supuesto, será un honor para mí pasar a hablar sobre mi trabajo, aunque no sé si deba hablar de cuando trabajaba en Konoha o lo que ahora hago para Luna, bueno ya preguntare si puedo hablar de ambas cosas-.

Ambos entraron a la escuela y Naruto se sentó en una silla junto a los demás padres mientras que Applebloom iba a su lugar de siempre, el rubio registro el cuarto con la mirada intentando identificar a quien pudiera ser el padre o madre de Sweetiebell o Scootaloo, pero solo alcanzo a ver a Rarity y a Rainbow sentadas juntas y conversando alegremente, como los que estaban sentados a los lados de Naruto no parecían muy conversadores, se levantó y se acercó a sus amigas.

-Hola chicas, ¿podría sentarme junto a ustedes? Es que los demás no parecen muy conversadores que digamos jejeje- pregunto el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Por supuesto cariño, no es ningún problema- dijo Rarity mientras se movía a un asiento libre que estaba junto a donde estaba sentada, permitiéndole a Naruto sentarse entre ambas.

-Hola Naruto, oye después me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa de artes marciales contigo- dijo Rainbow mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-Claro Rainbow, será un gusto- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Rarity iba a decirle a Rainbow que esa no era forma de saludar a alguien, pero fue interrumpida por la maestra, que acababa de entras al salón, saludando a todos los presentes, Naruto se fijó en Cherilee y noto que estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía una pequeña y no muy notoria marca en el cuello que parecía un chupetón, esto solo le dio fuerza a la teoría de Kurama sobre las lecciones privadas de Cherilee con Mac.

-Muy buenos días, les agradezco a todos por tomarse algo de su tiempo para venir a hablarnos sobre sus empleos, como veo que esta vez vinieron los padres o invitados en algunos casos, de todos los alumnos, después de que terminen todos de hablar podrán retirarse junto con los niños, ahora iré nombrando a cada uno de los alumnos, y el padre o invitado de ese alumno deberá pasar al frente y comenzar a hablar sobre su empleo- explico Cherilee para después nombrar a un alumno, cuya madre trabajaba en el departamento de bomberos.

Así pasaron varios padres más, a los cuales Naruto escucho con atención, ya que algunos de los trabajos de aquí no los había en Konoha, llego el momento en que fue nombrada una potrilla llamada Diamond Tiara, la cual puso una cara arrogante mientras su padre (el cual venia arreglado de tal manera que parecía iría a la gran gala del galope) comenzaba a hablar sobre cosas complicadas sobre negocios, rápidamente la mayoría de los padres y alumnos dejaron de prestarle atención ya que habían un par de moscas peleando en el techo, y esto era mucho más interesante, incluso se escuchó a unos alumnos apostar por su mosca favorita, llego el punto en que Naruto se quedó dormido y su cabeza cayo en uno de los hombros de Rainbow, la cual algo sonrojada intento alejarlo.

El nivel de aburrimiento en la plática del padre de Diamond fue tanto (¡**es de más de 8000!**) que la Señorita Cherilee (**quizás ya no sea señorita jajajajaja**) lo detuvo y le agradeció cortésmente su participación, el cual se retiró algo ofendido a su asiento, después fue nombrada Sweetiebell y Rarity se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a explicar que ella era diseñadora de modas y que había hecho vestidos y ropa en general para muchos ponis, su presentación fue algo breve, ya que aunque ella había querido contar sobre los diferentes tipos de telas e hilos que usaba, viendo lo aburrido que fue la plática del padre anterior, decidió simplificar la suya lo más posible.

Después fue nombrada Scootaloo, y esa fue la señal de Rainbow para pasar al frente, ella explico que era una encargada del clima en Ponyville y que también hacia varios deportes, esa fue una de las presentaciones más cortas del día, finalmente fue nombrada Applebloom, la cual era la última de la lista, y esa fue la señal de Naruto para pasar frente a la clase.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, vine en lugar de algún familiar de Applebloom- saludo el rubio mientras todos le prestaban atención, -pues yo soy un shinobi o para ser un poco más simples, soy un ninja, aunque también podrían decir soldado- dijo el rubio recibiendo miradas de admiración de algunos potrillos y unas de duda por parte de algunos adultos, -fui uno de los shinobis de la aldea de Konoha, la cual se encuentra muy muy lejos de este país, para ser un buen ninja se necesita mucho entrenamiento, tanto físico como mental, en lo que consistía mi trabajo, era en realizar misiones o encargos dejados por gente ya sea de la aldea o extranjeros, y estos variaban mucho, desde pasear perros o arreglar jardines hasta detener maleantes o robar información-, aquí más potrillos lo veían con admiración y cierto padre lo veía como si fuera un tipo de ladrón.

-Vaya señor Naruto, eso suena muy interesante, pero el punto de esto es hablar sobre un trabajo actual- dijo Cherilee.

-Lo supuse jeje, es solo que se me olvido preguntar si podía hablar de mi trabajo pasado también, y por favor no me diga señor, me hace sentir viejo, solo dígame Naruto a secas- dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la maestra, -bueno actualmente trabajo en 2 cosas, una de ellas es en la granja Sweet Apple Acres, donde recolecto manzanas, ayudo al cuidado de los demás animales o con el arado del campo, y la segunda cosa en la que trabajo actualmente es más o menos lo mismo que mi trabajo pasado, ya que la princesa Luna me envía, o bueno comenzara a enviarme misiones para que yo las realice y al final de cada misión me dará mi pago, creo que también podría decirse que soy un guardia o soldado Lunar, con lo que viene otro trabajo… creo… el cual sería proteger Ponyville- termino de hablar Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Pues su trabajo suena muy interesante Naruto- dijo Cherilee mientras miraba a los alumnos, de los cuales varios miraban al rubio y parecía que tenían dudas, -en vista de que los alumnos están muy interesados en su trabajo, creo que estaría bien que hicieran unas preguntas, bueno si no es molestia claro- dijo Cherilee.

-Claro que no es ninguna molestia dattebayo- dijo el rubio sonriente.

Al instante los cascos de varios potrillos se alzaron en el aire listos para hacer sus preguntas, uno de ellos pregunto si era un trabajo divertido, recibiendo un "algunas veces lo es, pero tiene partes malas" por parte de Naruto, otro pregunto si viajaba mucho siendo un ninja, y el rubio respondió que muchas veces viajaba fuera de la aldea para realizar misiones, otro le pregunto si era fuerte y combatió mucho, Naruto suspirando con algo de nostalgia le respondió que era alguien muy fuerte aunque no lo aparentara, pero no solo por él, sino gracias a la ayuda de su compañero y mejor amigo Kurama, también le respondió que tuvo muchas batallas difíciles, otro potrillo muy emocionado le pregunto si recibía estudiantes, cosa que hizo que casi todos los potrillos en el salón lo miraran ansiosos, Naruto medito esto durante unos segundos y termino respondiendo que por el momento no, ya que tenía unas estudiantes prometedoras y no podría enseñarle a tantos a la vez.

Pasaron unos minutos y como nadie le preguntaba nada más, Naruto comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su lugar, pero el padre de Diamond Tiara pregunto.

-¿Alguna vez asesinaste a alguien?-.

Esa pregunta echo a perder el ambiente agradable que había en la clase, y causo que algunos lo vieran de malas maneras por preguntar eso en la clase, sin embargo Naruto volteo a verlo y le respondió.

-Algunas veces he tenido que hacerlo, es parte de ser un shinobi- dijo Naruto en un tono frio y después regreso a sentarse a su lugar, decir que el salón estaba silencioso sería poco, parecía un cementerio abandonado en medio del desierto a media noche, Cherilee para aliviar ese ambiente les dijo a todos que podían retirarse con sus hijos.

Naruto emprendió el camino de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres con Applebloom caminando a su lado, la potrilla lo miraba algo confundida y un poco triste, ya que aunque Naruto les había explicado que parte de ser un shinobi o soldado era la muerte, nunca les había dicho que él ya había matado, el rubio giro sus ojos viendo a la potrilla, que al ver que la veía miro hacia otro lado.

-Puedo imaginar lo que piensas Applebloom, quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea que pienses o sientas, pero también quiero aclararte que no soy ningún asesino, si es cierto que he matado antes, pero nunca lo he hecho por gusto, cuando lleguemos a la granja y le informes a tu hermana de lo que paso, ya que probablemente piense que me escape del trabajo, quiero que por favor vayas por Sweetiebell y Scootaloo, seguramente tienen las mismas dudas que tú, así que les explicare a todas por qué lo he hecho y responderé cualquier duda que tengan- dijo calmadamente el rubio.

-Está bien Naruto-sensei- dijo Applebloom un poco triste.

Cuando llegaron a la granja una molesta y algo preocupada Applejack fue con el rubio, y empezó a regañarlo por no haber regresado a trabajar, seguramente le habría ido mal al rubio de no ser porque Applebloom le explico a su hermana que ella le pidió ir a su escuela para esa platica, entonces la vaquera se tranquilizó pero aun así le dijo a Naruto que la próxima vez avisara de alguna forma, Applebloom salió a buscar a sus amigas tal y como le dijo Naruto, mientras que el regreso a sus labores en la granja, esta vez bañando a unos cerdos.

Paso casi una hora y Naruto termino (con ayuda de unos clones) todas sus labores pendientes, iba a irse a entrenar cuando vio que a lo lejos se le acercaban las CMC conversando entre ellas, el rubio comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse con las potrillas, y estas lo veían un poco incomodas, como si pensaran que las iba a regañar o algo así.

-Muy bien pequeñas, sé que tienen preguntas respecto a lo que pregunto ese viejo que no se ni me interesa recordar su nombre, así que pregunten lo que quieran, menos de donde vienen los bebes- dijo el rubio intentando relajarlas un poco.

Esto funciono un poco pues sonrieron levemente, pasaron unos segundos y ninguna se animaba a responder así que Naruto decidió empezar la conversación.

-Verán- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo siendo imitado por las potrillas, -hay muchas veces en la vida de un shinobi… soldado en el caso de Equestria, en donde matar a alguien no se puede evitar, tomen un ejemplo, si ahora mismo algún unicornio malvado llegara a ponyville y empezara a atacar a diestra y siniestra a cuanto poni viera y este fuera bueno en combate y los soldados no pudieran hacerle frente porque habría mucho daño colateral, ¿cuál sería la mejor opción? Una batalla larga en la que se captura al culpable y se le encarcela, o una en donde el enemigo es eliminado rápidamente para evitar bajas, yo no soy un asesino porque no mato por gusto, y hasta eso son pocas las veces que he cobrado alguna vida, generalmente trato de evitar matar, les aconsejo también eviten hacerlo… si después de saber esto ya no quieren entrenar lo entenderé perfectamente- termino de hablar el rubio algo triste ya que pensaba que sus primeras alumnas podrían abandonarlo.

Lo que recibió a manera de respuesta lo dejo sorprendido, en lugar de estar recibiendo más preguntas o incluso que le temieran, lo que estaba recibiendo era un cálido abrazo grupal que le daban las niñas mientras le decían cosas como "lo entendemos sensei" o "además Spike nos contó hace rato lo que paso con el pegaso mercenario" a lo que los 4 rieron un poco.

-Naruto ya que aclaramos esto... ¿podemos seguir entrenando?- pregunto Scootaloo impaciente mientras miraba al rubio con ojos brillosos e imaginaba que hacia cosas ninja que había oído de las historias de Naruto.

-Por supuesto, de hecho hoy tengo planeado empezar a enseñarles algo del estilo de pelea que enseñaban en la academia donde aprendí lo básico, bueno si ustedes quieren entrenar hoy, imagino que aún tienen algunas cosas que arreglar respecto a lo que me preguntaron en la escuela-

-Para nada Naruto-sensei, además no tenemos nada más que hacer- dijo Sweetiebell.

-Así estaremos un paso mar cerca de conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks sensei- dijo Applebloom mientras sonreía alegremente.

-Esta bien, en ese caso vamos a alejarnos un poco de la granja, ahí empezare a enseñarles lo básico mientras ustedes lo practican con mis clones de sombras- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la orilla del bosque everfree.

Ninguno de ellos pudo notar que una sombra los miraba desde una nube y apuntaba a la cabeza de Naruto con lo que parecía ser una ballesta.

-Esto es muy fácil, no entiendo como el idiota de Light no pudo con ese alicornio mediocre- Dijo una voz femenina mientras el gatillo (**la ballesta tiene gatillo no?)** de la ballesta era accionado y la flecha salía zumbando e impactaba en su blanco.

-¡SENSEI!- Se oían 3 gritos de temor y miedo por parte de las potrillas quienes gritaban el nombre de su sensei al verlo caer al suelo mientras un charco de sangre escarlata adornaba este.

-Lo logre- decía la sombra de las nubes mientras bajaba a recoger a su víctima.

* * *

><p>*autor se asoma bajo su cama y habla en susurros* -Buenas las tengan, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar este fic, es que en serio que casi no tuve tiempo, primero que nada tuve exámenes y evaluación en el cole, como me partí la cabeza estudiando y pasando apuntes en limpio, casi tuve una crisis nerviosa por tanto estrés, bueno me estoy desviando del tema, ya en serio disculpen la tardanza, espero tener más tiempo libre, además de que miren en que fechas estamos, debí haber subido este cap hace un tiempo pero las fiestas y la familia no me lo permitieron jeje, bueno pues eso vendría siendo todo, los veo en el próximo cap, tengan buena mañana tarde o noche-.<p>

*unas manos toman las piernas del autor y lo sacan a la fuerza mientras lo cuelgan boca abajo de unas cuerdas* ¡chicos lo encontramos! *gritan unas voces mientras una turba furiosa se acerca con hachas, espadas, machetes calientes, palos con clavos y alguien por ahí tiene sal, limón y chile en polvo*

-Oh… hola queridos lectores… ¿no están felices de que por fin actualice?- *pregunta el autor nervioso recibiendo miradas frías por parte de la turba*.

-¡PAGARAS POR TARDAR TANTO!- *grita furiosa la turba mientras se lanzan a apalear al autor mientras una persona le echa sal limos y chile en polvo a sus heridas*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feliz dia de reyes a todos los que lo celebren, ojala les regalen lo que quieren y no solo ropa XD<span>**

**Dejen su review, motiva a escribir más rápido :D**


	8. Chapter 8: otro caza recompensas

Naruto kitsune no poni: Capitulo 8 otro caza recompensas.

(**Blablablá**) notas en la historia del subnormal autor XD

-Blablablá- personaje hablando

-(_Blablablá_)- personaje pensando

-**Blablablá**- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones hablando

-(**_Blablablá_**)- personaje sobrenatural o invocaciones pensando

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tiempo antes que la flecha impacte a Naruto…<span>**

Mientras andaba rumbo al bosque Everfree después una charla con sus estudiantes, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en que alguien o algo lo observaba, al principio pensó que solo sería Kurama queriendo molestarlo un rato, pero revisando rápidamente su paisaje mental pudo notar que el zorro estaba ocupado con quien sabe qué, pero al parecer estaba jugando con su chakra, así que intento ignorar la sensación, de repente escucho un ligero zumbido que le recordó un poco a las agujas que lanzaba Haku mientras sentía un típico cosquilleo en la barriga, que le indicaba claramente peligro, por puro reflejo Naruto intento ponerse en 2 patas para tomar una posición de pelea, pero apenas alcanzo a moverse un poco cuando una flecha le atravesó el cuello de extremo a extremo, sorprendido y muy adolorido el rubio cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre y respirando con dificultad, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus estudiantes y veía a alguien descender desde unas nubes.

**Tiempo donde nos quedamos en el cap anterior… **

Kurama usando chakra curativo paraba el daño a las arterias del cuello del rubio y lo regañaba por no ser más atento a su entorno, una figura descendía de los cielos, tenía una ballesta en la garra derecha, cargaba otra más en su espalda y en un cinturón tenía una espada recta (imagínense una espada medieval).

Las CMC lograron reconcer a esta figura vagamente como Guilda, una ex-amiga grifo de Rainbow Dash de carácter desagradable.

-Que patético, me esperaba un reto mayor por parte de un alicornio- Dijo la grifo mientras se acercaba a Naruto, el cual intentaba sacar la flecha de su cuello usando su magia, -al parecer te pudiste mover a tiempo para que la flecha no te diera en la cabeza como lo quería, pero aun así te causo bastante daño jajaja- dijo mientras con un dedo tomaba algo de la sangre del rubio que yacía en el suelo y la probaba lentamente, causándole asco a las potrillas, -sí que tiene un buen sabor, antes de que te entregue te cortare un buen pedazo, la carne de poni es un platillo bastante sabroso y apreciado en el reino grifo, lástima que el gobierno prohibió comerciarlo para evitar problemas con Equestria-. Dijo la grifo mientras tomaba a Naruto de una de sus patas traseras y comenzaba a arrastrarlo para irse de ahí.

Las potrillas no podían creer lo que veían, su sensei estaba siendo secuestrado y ellas no podía hacer nada, estaban congeladas del miedo por la sangre y por lo que Naruto les había contado ellas aun no contaban ni con el nivel de un estudiante de academia, sabían que no podrían ayudarlo, así que cuando superaron el pánico fueron a buscar a alguna de las mane 6.

Naruto por su parte estaba sacando la flecha lentamente, si tan solo tuviera manos la hubiera sacado de un tirón, pero era inútil intentarlo con sus cascos y era difícil concentrarse en su telequinesis debido al dolor que sentía, así que la flecha iba saliendo lentamente causándole más dolor.

Guilda no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía Naruto con la flecha, ya que según ella el alicornio estaba acabado, nadie puede sobrevivir con una flecha atravesada en el cuello ¿o sí?, con ese pensamiento en mente volteo a ver al rubio, notando con algo de sorpresa que acababa de sacar la flecha de su cuello, por un segundo se preocupó creyendo que podría estar en problemas, pero desecho esa idea al ver que salía sangre a chorros del cuello de Naruto mientras este tosía claramente ahogándose con algo de su sangre.

-_(Kurama ¿cómo vas con la regeneración?)_- pregunto bastante adolorido el rubio.

-**El daño que recibiste en el cuello fue grave, esa flecha era extraña, creo que tenía púas o algo así, el punto es que el daño interno es mayor de lo que se ve por fuera, si no te estuviera curando hubieras muerto al minuto, bueno devuelta a lo que me preguntaste, pues esto va a tardar un poco, si activas el manto de chakra con una cola o haces que salga una gran cantidad de mi chakra de un solo golpe, podría curar esto en segundos- **dijo el zorro mientras seguía moldeando chakra curativo.

-Mejor no, tendría que explicarles a las niñas como es que puedo hacer eso y ya me harte de tener que dar tantas explicaciones- dijo el rubio con algo de fastidio, -mejor sigue como vas Kurama prefiero tener eso como un arma secreta-.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Guilda estaba arrastrando a Naruto por una de sus patas traseras llevándolo rumbo al bosque Everfree, ahí podría quitarle los trozos que quisiera al rubio y estaría algo más segura que fuera del bosque ya que los ponis casi no entraban ahí, la herida de Naruto ya estaba curada totalmente, pero este estaba estudiando un poco más a su contrincante, la ballesta que cargaba en su espalda era algo extraña, ya que a diferencia de la que había usado anteriormente esta tenía una especie de contenedor, donde se podían apreciar muchísimas flechas y al parecer otro contenedor de repuesto, el rubio ya cansado de estar siendo arrastrado dio una patada al brazo de la grifo, provocando que esta lo suelte mientras él se ponía una posición de pelea sobre sus patas traseras, con las alas ligeramente extendidas.

-Pensé que no podías curarte, las veces que he peleado con unicornios los he visto curar sus heridas en el momento y no se esperan como idiotas- dijo la grifo mientras se sobaba donde había sido golpeada.

-Yo no soy idiota y no me dejare capturar tan fácilmente, ahora te doy 2 opciones, te entregas por la buena o por la mala- dijo el rubio.

-Jajaja ¿acaso crees que me dejare capturar?, esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti, pero te atrapare por la mala de cualquier modo- dijo Guilda mientras se lanzaba contra Naruto, usando sus garras tratando de cortarlo como si fueran cuchillas.

Mientras Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Guilda o los bloqueaba, pudo notar que los golpes de la grifo eran rápidos y poderosos, pero dejaba muchas aberturas en su defensa, aprovechando esto conecto un fuerte derechazo en su mandíbula, asiéndola retroceder un poco para después comenzar a darle repetidos golpes y patadas, dándole un último golpe en el estómago, Naruto dio un par de saltos hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

-Tus golpes son rápidos y fuertes, pero tu defensa es pobre, creo que estas acostumbrada a acabar rápidamente tus peleas- dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista de su oponente, la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo intentando recuperarse un poco.

-Tú te mueves muy bien- dijo la grifo adolorida mientras se levantaba y desenfundaba su espada, -pero a ver qué tal lo haces contra esto- dijo para después lanzarse contra el rubio dando múltiples estocadas con su espada.

Esta vez Naruto tenía menos oportunidades para atacar y necesitaba concentrarse más en su defensa, ya que al parecer Guilda estaba mejor entrenada en el combate con espada que en simple cuerpo a cuerpo, en las ocasiones que la grifo dejaba una abertura Naruto intentaba golpear, pero la mayoría de sus golpes eran parados por la parte plana de la espada de ella, dando un salto el rubio se alejó de la grifo.

Aprovechando la distancia que había, Guilda tomo la ballesta que tenía en la espalda (imaginen la ballesta de Van Helsing) y apunto con ella al rubio mientras apretaba el gatillo y comenzaba a disparar un torrente de flechas sobre él, Naruto hacia lo que podía para esquivar las flechas, pero la cantidad era tanta que inevitablemente varias lograron perforar su carne.

-**Cachorro ya pareces un alfiletero ambulante**- dijo Kurama por la cantidad de flechas que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo, -**recomiendo un leve retroceso estratégico para que pueda curarte un poco-.**

-_(¿Qué es un retroceso estratégico?)_- pregunto el rubio algo adolorido y aun intentando esquivar las flechas.

-**Es como correr pero con dignidad**-.

-(_¿Qué?, no pienso escapar de esta pelea_)-, dijo el rubio mientras veía que la grifo sacaba el repuesto de su cartucho de flechas y se lo ponía a su otra ballesta, teniendo una ballesta automática en cada garra, -(…_entiendo… está bien hare un retroceso estratégico_)-, después de esas palabras Naruto salió volando lo más rápido que podía, internándose en el bosque para tratar de perder a Guilda, quien le seguía el paso con algo de dificultad, ya que la envergadura de sus alas no le permitía moverse muy bien entre las ramas del bosque.

Guilda por su parte estaba bastante enojada, primero porque el alicornio al que casi logra capturar le dio una paliza y segunda porque no podía llenarlo de flechas como quería, ya que apuntar entre los arboles era algo difícil, finalmente logro encontrar un espacio entre unos árboles y apretando los gatillos de las ballestas comenzó a disparar un torrente de flechas sobre Naruto, de las cuales la mayoría logro darle en el lomo y parte de las alas, haciendo que este fuera en picada al suelo, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía y sangrando bastante, intento maniobrar un poco pero lo único que consiguió fue caer por una colina para terminar en el fondo de una caverna.

-Ittetetetete… diablos, que caída- dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo se sentía ya muy debilitado, así que intento sacar las flechas que tenía en el lomo pero debido al dolor no podía concentrarse bien en su telequinesis, por lo que invoco a Kurama-chibi, -oye sácame estas cosas de la espalda ¿quieres?-.

-Está bien, pero si sabes que podría haberlo hecho aun estando dentro de ti ¿verdad?- dijo el zorro mientras se ponía a un lado del rubio mientras tomaba una flecha con su patita.

-¿Podías?, a bueno no importa, solo sácala con cui… AAAAHHH- el rubio no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kurama, con tacto como siempre le saco una flecha de un tirón, para después ponerla frente a la cara de Naruto, mostrándole el proyectil.

-Es una flecha bastante curiosa cachorro, no he visto muchas en mi vida, pero las pocas que he visto no son así, el palo de esta flecha tiene varios picos de metal, creo que es para que se aferren bien a la carne con el fin de que cuando quien la tenga dentro intente sacarla, termine haciéndose más daño del que ya tenía, además esta flecha despide un olor raro…- dijo el zorro mientras veía analíticamente la flecha.

-A mí lo único que me importa es que esas cosas duelen mucho- dijo Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, - solo sácalas rápido-.

-Si… eso no será posible- dijo Kurama, con un tono de compasión fingido.

-¿Pero porque no?- dijo el rubio llorando cómicamente.

-Pues tienes muchísimas flechas en la espalda, yo diría que unas 100 o mas, fácil- dijo el zorro totalmente despreocupado, mientras se rascaba como un perro y miraba la espalda de su compañero.

-¡OH PERO ME LLEVA LA…!- Naruto grito una serie de palabras… impropias, rara era la vez que él lo hacía, pero ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, puesto que lo que más odiaba de ser shinobi, era tener que sacarse cosas de su cuerpo, ya fueran kunais o shurikens, más que nada porque esto le recordaba uno de sus temores más profundos, las inyecciones y no es para menos que les tenga miedo, solo imagínense a Tsunade o Sakura con su carácter habitual aplicando una inyección (**yo me muero :s**).

Kurama solo se limitó a suspirar, y mientras regresaba dentro de su contenedor, le recordó que si activaba el manto de chakra con una cola o hacia que saliera mucho chakra de golpe, podría sacarse las flechas sin dolor y curar sus heridas al mismo tiempo, esta vez Naruto no necesito pensarlo y accedió, procediendo a usar el manto de chakra, ya que si hacía que una holeada de poder saliera de él podría ser detectado más fácilmente, sus bigotes se marcaron mas, sus colmillos se asomaban un poco por sus labios, su pelo se erizaba, su cuerno se volvía un poco más puntiagudo y le salían unas pequeñas garras en la parte delantera de sus 4 cascos, las flechas comenzaron a salir mientras se cerraban las heridas sin dejar evidencia alguna de que ahí hubiesen estado alguna vez, pero ninguno de los 2 noto que la punta de las flechas las cuales estaban flotando dentro del manto de chakra, se encendían en color verde mientras succionaban un poco del mismo manto y despedían un aura de color morado, la cual se perdía como humo, escapando por la entrada de la cueva y perdiéndose en la inmensidad del bosque.

Una vez curado, Naruto volvió a emprender vuelo, saliendo de la cueva y yendo en busca de su perseguidora, tardo un buen rato en encontrarla, pero cuando lo logro, no solo la encontró a ella, sino que también se encontró con Rarity y Rainbow, las 3 estaban en las fauces de 3 cabezas que salían de un mismo cuerpo y por algunas heridas visibles en ellas, chorreaban algo de sangre y estaban inconscientes, Naruto no podía identificar qué clase de animal era (**hidra**), pero viendo que sus amigas estaban en riesgo, no dudo en ir contra aquella criatura.

**_Flashback cuando Guilda se llevó a Naruto_**

Las CMC salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían rumbo al pueblo, a buscar a cualquiera de las mane 6, quienes a pesar de ya no tener los elementos de la armonía, podrían serle de ayuda a su sensei debido a su experiencia, a la primera que encontraron fue a Fluttershy, pero decidieron no decirle a ella, ya que sabían que se asustaría al ver la sangre, buscaron durante un rato hasta que encontraron a Rarity y a Rainbow que iban saliendo del mercado con algunas bolsas de víveres, después de una explicación bastante complicada por parte de las potrillas que estaban muy nerviosas y algo asustadas, ambas yeguas salieron lo más rápido que podían rumbo a la última localización del rubio, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que había dejado Naruto, llegaron a un claro donde al parecer había tenido lugar una pelea, vieron algunas flechas y cortes en el suelo, ahí perdieron el rastro pero luego de buscar un poco, pudieron ver flechas en algunos árboles así que fueron siguiendo el rastro de flechas, después de unos minutos divisaron a Guilda recargando flechas en unos contenedores extraños, Rainbow sin esperar salió volando rápidamente contra ella y le propino una fuerte patada en la mandíbula a la grifo, que por el impacto fue arrastrada en el suelo por unos cuantos metros.

Rarity aprovecho la confusión de Guilda para sostenerla con su magia lo mejor que podía, lo cual le costaba algo de trabajo ya que la grifo estaba intentando liberarse por la fuerza.

-Vaya vaya Guilda, ¿desde cuando te dedicas a caza recompensas?, la última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que trabajabas en la milicia de tu reino- dijo Rainbow mientras se sentaba frente a la grifo.

-Los militares son aburridos, casi no le dan libertad a sus soldados, además que ser caza recompensas es mejor, soy mi propio jefe, además que gano más dinero, ¿porque no me sueltas Dash?, así podre conseguir a mi presa y cobrar su jugosa recompensa, hazlo por los viejos tiempos- dijo la grifo mientras sonreía.

-Nah, te llevaremos a ponyville y te entregaremos a los primeros guardias que encontremos- ante esas palabras la grifo comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre de la unicornio-, ¿verdad Rarity?- dijo la pegaso arcoíris mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga quien veía a la grifo concentrándose en no soltarla.

-Por supuesto querida, los delincuentes como ella pertenecen a una celda- dijo Rarity con su tono característico mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque, seguida de Rainbow camino al pueblo.

Guilda estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del agarre mágico, pero no lo conseguía.

-¿Por qué demonios no me puedo soltar?- dijo enojada la grifo mientras seguía forcejeando.

-Querida si puedo bañar a mi gato mientras lo sostengo con magia, ¿Cómo no voy a poder sostenerte a ti?- pregunto la unicornio mientras reía un poco, sacándole una gota en la nuca a Rainbow y provocando más furia a Guilda al ser comparada con un gato.

Apenas lograron avanzar varios metros tranquilamente cuando una cabeza se asomó por sobre unos árboles, divisándolas y rugiendo furiosamente, las ponis y su prisionera apenas y consiguieron voltear a ver que animal rugía, cuando otras 2 cabezas salieron rápidamente del mismo árbol y a gran velocidad tomaron a Rainbow y a Guilda, rompiendo el aura mágica que sostenía a esta, Rarity aterrada al ver como una de las cabezas se le acercaba lentamente, intento huir, pero la cabeza la sujeto igual, la grifo iba a tomas una de sus ballestas para cegar a la cabeza que la sostenía, pero todas las cabezas comenzaron a apretar los cuerpos que sostenían, perforando con sus filosos colmillos la carne de estos e inyectándoles algo del veneno en el que estaban bañados, fue entonces cuando apareció Naruto, quien con una mirada decidida volaba a gran velocidad contra la hidra.

**_Tiempo normal_**

Naruto volaba a gran velocidad, listo para impactar un potente golpe con su casco en el cuerpo de la hidra, estaba a punto de golpearla cuando la cola de esta lo tomo por sorpresa y lo golpeo en el lomo, mandándolo contra un árbol, que al recibir la fuerza del impacto se partió, el rubio se puso en posición de combate y justo a tiempo esquivo una de las patas de la hidra, que impacto donde él estuvo unos segundos antes dejando un pequeño cráter, Naruto entonces corrió contra la hidra y comenzó a darle una serie de fuertes golpes y patadas en el cuerpo, que poco a poco afectaban al animal, el rubio intentaba evitar atacar el cuello de alguna de las cabezas, ya que estas podrían morder y terminar partiendo a alguna de sus amigas o a Guilda.

En momentos como estos Naruto deseaba tener algún kunai o shuriken, pero aun no encontraba donde mandar a hacer alguno, aunque él era muy fuerte sus golpes no le hacían mucho a la hidra, por lo que decidió hacer un clon de sombra, el cual se fue a esconder entre unos árboles, sentándose en posición de loto y concentrándose en reunir algo de energía natural, mientras el Naruto original estaba evadiendo los coletazos de la hidra, los cuales partían arboles al impactarlos, algo frustrado, el rubio busco por todos lados algo que le pudiera dar ventaja o que al menos pudiera usar, entonces recordó la espada que Guilda traía consigo y aunque él no sabía nada de kenjutsu, solo necesitaba cortar las cabezas de la hidra para después liberar a sus amigas, canalizando chakra en sus patas, comenzó a escalar por el cuello de la cabeza que sostenía a la grifo y una vez llego a las fauces de esta, comenzó a abrirlas a la fuerza para conseguir tomar la espada.

Mientras abría la gran boca de la hidra, algunos de los colmillos de esta arañaban sus patas delanteras, pero él no le daba importancia a esto y con su telequinesis desenvaino la espada de su funda y saco a la grifo, tirándola fuera de la boca del animal mientras el rubio cortaba la cabeza de un tajo mientras sostenía la espada con su magia, las otras 2 cabezas se mostraron sorprendidas y enojadas por esto, pero en pocos segundos también fueron decapitadas por la espada que sostenía Naruto.

Antes de que las cabezas tocaran el suelo, fueron detenidas por la magia del rubio y esta vez fue más fácil abrirles las bocas para sacar a sus amigas, las cuales tenían algunos cortes poco profundos, pero nada que amenazara sus vidas o al menos eso creía el, ya que comenzaba a sentirse débil mientras que los cortes que había recibido al soltar a Guilda lo estaban quemando como si hubiera mentido los cascos al fuego, no estaba muy preocupado por esto, ya que Kurama le dijo que los iba a curar, pero lo que si le preocupo fue que los cortes que tenían las chicas se estaban poniendo de un color morado oscuro mientras sus cuerpos se ponían pálidos o en el caso de Rarity gris.

-Kurama ¿qué es lo que les está pasando? – Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Parece ser cachorro, que los colmillos de esa cosa tenían veneno y al parecer es de efecto rápido ya que a ti también te está afectando, solo logro detener sus efectos un poco, pero es un veneno desconocido para mí por lo que no puedo curar sus efectos, necesitan atención medica todos ustedes o moriremos, recuerda que tú y yo estamos unidos por el sello además no creo que a ellas les quede mucho tiempo- dijo el zorro.

-¿Podemos envolverlas en un manto de chakra como hicimos con los miembros de la alianza? Así podrías mantenerlas con vida en lo que regresamos a ponyville para ir al hospital- dijo el rubio.

-Creo que si podemos hacer eso, pero requiere de toda mi concentración para bombear el chakra de manera segura a través del sistema circulatorio de chakra tan poco desarrollado de ellas sin que corran riesgo de morir, por lo que si se presentan problemas tu tendrás que manejarlos solo- dijo el zorro mientras comenzaba a preparar el chakra.

-Me enfrentare a lo que sea, pero tu mantenlas con vida el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda llegar al hospital- una vez dicho eso, Naruto toco a las 3 y estas se rodearon del manto de chakra rojizo de Kurama, el rubio pensaba deshacer el clon para que la energía natural que había reunido le ayudara con el dolor y resistencia pero escucho algunos ruidos que lo hicieron voltear a ver el cuerpo de la hidra, este se estaba poniendo de pie mientras le estaban brotando más cabezas a un ritmo acelerado.

En total ya tenía 9 cabezas, al parecer por cada cabeza que el rubio corto salían 3 más, Naruto se puso en posición de pelea y desapareció su clon para poder entrar en modo sennin, ya que los efectos del veneno de la hidra comenzaban a hacerle efecto y se sentía cada vez más debilitado, al entrar en el modo sennin, la apariencia de Naruto no cambio demasiado, lo único que cambio era que sus ojos tenían la pupila de un sapo, eran de color amarillo y que tenía los parpados de color anaranjado.

La hidra comenzó a atacar al rubio, cada una de las cabezas intentaba tomarlo entre sus fauces, pero Naruto lograba esquivar por los pelos algunos de estos ataques, algunas veces las cabezas se mordían entre ellas, pero al parecer al animal no le afectaba su propio veneno, Naruto tomo la espada y corto una de las cabezas, para ver si era cierto que le brotarían 3 más y así fue, la hidra después de algunos segundos, tenía 12 cabezas en total, como se sentía cada vez más agotado, el rubio dio unos saltos para alejarse de la hidra y formo 2 clones, los cuales junto con el original, comenzaron a formar una esfera de un tono verde claro, que emitía un sonido chirriante.

Una vez estuvo listo el ataque, Naruto se fijó bien en su objetivo, el cual lo miraba algo desconcertado y aprovechando su confusión disparo el devastador ataque –**_¡Fuuton Rasenshuriken!-_** el rasenshuriken salió disparado contra la hidra, quien sorprendida y confundida recibió el ataque de lleno, mandándola a volar mientras era envuelta en un domo de color verde claro que emitida un fuerte sonido chirriante, al desvanecerse este domo solo se podía observar a la hidra caída al parecer gravemente lastimada y con sangre que escurría por sus bocas.

Bastante cansado, el rubio salió del modo sennin y tomando a sus amigas y a la prisionera con su magia, camino pesadamente rumbo al pueblo, para entrar al hospital, llego a este después de casi media hora, donde fue recibido por la enfermera Redheart antes de caer desmayado.

-**Sí que ese veneno es difícil de contener**- decía Kurama algo cansado dentro del paisaje mental del rubio, -**al parecer es un veneno paralizante y hemotoxico, pero pude contener sus efectos en los órganos vitales de tus amigas y de la prisionera**- seguía hablando el enorme zorro, pero no recibía respuesta de nadie, Kurama movió sus ojos hacia arriba para ver algo en su cabeza, ahí recostado estaba Naruto en su forma humana, profundamente dormido, -**al parecer ese combate te canso cachorro y aunque has tenido peores supongo que estas así por el efecto del veneno ya que fue más fuerte en ti por no recibir mi asistencia, bueno tu descansa yo seguiré probando unas cosas ya que al parecer mi chakra aún está sufriendo modificaciones**- dijo el zorro para después poner al rubio en el suelo mientras él se alejaba y comenzaba a canalizar algo de chakra.

Así pasaron 2 días con el rubio y las yeguas inconscientes, el resto de las Mane 6 que no sabían de lo ocurrido, estaban con el alma en un hilo por la condición de sus amigas y de Naruto, Luna había ido varias veces a la mente del rubio para visitarlo, pero este seguía sin despertar así que ella se limitaba a conversar un poco con Kurama para luego retirarse, de lo que el zorro estaba seguro era que su jinchuuriki despertaría cuando menos se lo espere ya que había podido escuchar a la enfermera decir que ya que el antídoto había sido suministrado a tiempo, no deberían tardar en despertar, aunque ya se estaba hartando de que el rubio no diera señales de vida, ya que estaba preparando algo con lo que según él, dejaría a Naruto con la boca abierta y valdría la pena ver su expresión, intento despertarlo una última vez gritando "Ramen gratis" pero como no dio resultado, prefirió entrar a la casa y echarse a dormir.

En la mañana del tercer día de inconsciencia del rubio, Fluttershy y Twilight habían ido a ponerles flores nuevas a sus amigas ya que las otras se estaban marchitando, Rarity y Rainbow estaban en el mismo cuarto, mientras que Naruto estaba en el cuarto de al lado y Guilda en un cuarto especial siendo custodiada por 2 guardias lunares, cosa algo rara ya que estos generalmente no se les veía durante el día, pero la princesa Luna había dicho que como esa grifo ataco a uno de sus soldados debía ser retenida por su propia guardia.

Cuando ya habían cambiado las flores del cuarto de las chicas, fueron rumbo al cuarto de Naruto con otro ramo de flores, pero al entrar solo pudieron dar un leve grito de sorpresa, ya que la cama del rubio estaba vacía y su ventana abierta, avisaron a la enfermera y a algunos empleados del hospital y todos juntos comenzaron a registrar de pies a cabeza el establecimiento, pero no lograron dar con él, finalmente decidieron llamar a Pinkie y a Applejack para que les ayudaran a buscar fuera del hospital y así pasaron unas horas sin lograr ningún progreso.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? Se supone que con la cantidad de veneno que entro en su cuerpo no debería ser capaz de moverse por 2 semanas- dijo Twilight mientras trataba de pensar en los posibles lugares donde estaría el rubio.

-Yo sé dónde se encuentra- dijo Pinkie alegremente mientras daba saltitos pero ninguna le hacía caso.

-Podría estar herido en algún sitio- dijo Fluttershy suavemente.

-Yo sé dónde está- volvió a decir Pinkie pero fue ignorada de nuevo.

-O esa grifo llamo a alguno de sus compañeros para que viniera por Naruto- dijo Applejack.

-¡Que yo sé dónde está Naruto!- grito la poni rosa ya harta de que no le hicieran caso, el grito de Pinkie fue tan potente que les salía algo de vapor por las orejas a las demás.

-Tranquila Pinkie- dijo algo molesta la unicornio lavanda mientras se sobaba las orejas.

-No es necesario que grites tan fuerte- dijo la poni terrestre mientras hablaba más fuerte de lo normal, claramente aturdida por el grito de la rosada.

-¿Y cómo sabes dónde está?- pregunto Fluttershy un poco molesta por el grito.

-Me lo encontré cuando salto por la ventana del hospital y aunque intente convencerlo de que regresara al hospital él me dijo que no quería quedarse ahí porque nunca le habían gustado mucho los hospitales además de que tenía mucha hambre y la comida tan insípida de hospital no le gustaba así que iba a ir a comer algo afuera pero como aquí no había ningún puesto de ramen iría a comer con la abuela Smith porque me dijo que le gustaba su comida y que le iba a pedir algunos buñuelos de manzana y pie de manzana y quizá un poco de… hmpf- Pinkie había estado hablando bastante rápido hasta que Applejack la silencio poniéndole un casco en la boca.

-Déjame ver si entendí, dices que ¿él se fue del hospital para comer? Y ¿que está en mi casa?- dijo Applejack con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-También dices que sabias desde el principio donde estaba y aun así ¿nos tuviste buscándolo por casi media hora?- dijo Twilight algo molesta.

-Creo que nos deberías haber dicho antes Pinkie- dijo Fluttershy ligeramente enojada.

-Lo siento chicas, es que parecía divertido buscarlo en el pueblo- dijo Pinkie mientras continuaba saltando.

Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy tenían un solo pensamiento en mente "solo está siendo Pinkie Pie" mientras una gota escurría por sus nucas, finalmente decidieron ir rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres para poder regañar a Naruto por salir sin permiso del hospital, cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a la abuela Smith lavando una montaña de platos, mientras decía cosas sobre jóvenes con buen apetito que elogiaban su comida, Pinkie se quedó a ayudarla con los platos mientras que las demás iban a unos campos de manzanas, ya que la abuela les había indicado que después de comer, Naruto había ido a desquitar su trabajo perdido de 2 días.

Lo que encontraron mientras andaban entre los manzanos las dejo bastante sorprendidas, ya que bajo cada manzano habían varias canastas llenas con manzanas, continuaron caminando siguiendo las canastas llenas hasta que encontraron algunos árboles con sus frutas aun en su sitio y varias canastas vacías bajo ellos, clara señal de que aún no habían sido cosechados y que Naruto tendría que pasar por ahí, ninguna había desayunado por estar buscando al rubio, así que se sentaron bajo un manzano y con permiso de Applejack tomaron unas manzanas de una canasta llena.

Mientras comían las manzanas, comenzaron a escuchar algunos golpes en la distancia que se iban acercando cada vez más, apenas iban a levantarse para ir en dirección a donde se escuchaban los golpes, cuando paso una mancha dorada frente a ellas golpeando a todos los árboles que aún tenían manzanas, solo podían oír el potente golpe en los troncos para después ver caer las manzanas, pronto todos los arboles quedaron despojados de todas las frutas, vagamente notaron que la mancha dorada se alejaba así que fueron tras ella.

Terminada su labor con las manzanas, Naruto se relajó y desactivo su modo control de chakra ya que lo había activado para golpear los arboles a gran velocidad y así terminar rápidamente su trabajo, justo alcanzo a desactivarlo cuando vio salir de entre unos árboles a Fluttershy, Twilight y Applejack quienes se veían sorprendidas por verlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola chicas- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras agitaba uno de sus cascos delanteros a modo de saludo.

-Hola Naruto- dijeron aun algo sorprendidas de verlo sin siquiera alguna cicatriz donde hace un par de días tenia cortes profundos.

-¿Qué las trae por acá?- pregunto Naruto mientras levitaba algunas canastas de manzanas.

-Eso deberíamos decirte a ti, se supone que deberías seguir en el hospital- dijo Twilight.

-Si Naruto, además aún estamos algo preocupadas por ti… estabas en peor estado que Rarity y Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

-Y aunque te agradezco mucho que repusieras tus días de trabajo perdido, creo que tendrías que tomar un par de días de descanso solo por si las dudas- dijo Applejack mientras se ponía una canasta llena en el lomo.

-Nah no se preocupen por mí, estoy en perfecto estado- decía Naruto mientras se ponía de cabeza sobre uno de sus cascos delanteros, -además he terminado mucho peor de lo que estaba jeje, no es necesario que se preocupen, estoy muy bien ya que tengo una gran capacidad curativa y regenerativa, ah por cierto, antes de irme del hospital le pregunte a una enfermera sobre cómo se encuentran las demás y me dijo que gracias al hechizo que les puse no sufrieron mucho daño y que despertaran en unos 3 días aproximadamente- dijo mientras volvía a pararse normalmente.

-Muchas gracias por salvarlas Naruto- dijo la pegaso mientras sonreía.

-Si compañero muchas gracias- dijo la vaquera mientras chocaba cascos con el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto, por cierto, ¿qué hechizo utilizaste? En ninguno de mis libros pude encontrar un hechizo para frenar los efectos del veneno de Hidra, y mucho menos para poder aislar los órganos vitales de el- dijo Twilight pensativa.

-Oh jeje… etto… pues es un hechizo que desarrolle yo mismo ejejeje- dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

-Ahora que dices hechizos, ¿cómo es que sanas tan rápido?- pregunto la vaquera.

-Eso es por parte de familia, los Uzumakis tenemos una gran fuerza vital, por lo que sanamos muy rápido y somos muy longevos- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

Después de unas pocas explicaciones y llevar las manzanas recolectadas al granero, Naruto fue rumbo a la escuela ya que le habían dicho que las CMC estuvieron muy preocupadas por él y también algo deprimidas por no poder ayudarle, así que iba a ir a recogerlas a su hora de salida para decirles que no tenían por qué mortificarse y también por unas malteadas para animarlas un poco, además de que el rubio ya tenía una idea para ayudarlas con su mínima cantidad de chakra, ya que entre Kurama y el habían desarrollado una teoría para poder darles la cantidad de chakra suficiente como para hacer un bunshin regular.

**_Lejos de ahí…_**

-¿Es que acaso no puedes contratar un mercenario eficiente?- pregunto con fastidio una voz femenina.

-**Impaciente como siempre, no tengo necesidad de traerlo de inmediato, solo necesito unas muestras para crear los duplicados y poder aplastar a mis enemigas**- dijo una voz masculina gruesa.

-¿Aun no superas eso?- hablo la voz femenina.

-**Ya lo supere, pero quiero que paguen, el proceso ya ha comenzado, solo necesito una mayor cantidad de la muestra de ambos para completarlas**- dijo la voz masculina mientras su dueño observaba un par de tubos que estaban llenos de un líquido verde en el que flotaban 2 cuerpos.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas las tengan, de nuevo una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero tengo una explicación de lo que paso, mi computadora (laptop) fue hecha mierda, ¿Cómo paso esto? Pues estaba en mi casa tranquilito haciendo mis pendejadas y por accidente (realmente fue accidente) rompí el juguete favorito de mi hermano menor (tiene 6 años) y el en venganza mando a volar mi laptop por un balcón del segundo piso de la casa, ¿el resultado? Mi preciosa lap hecha mierda en la banqueta.<strong>

**Aunque no fue pérdida total, ya que alrededor del 60% de mis archivos los tenía guardados en 4 memorias USB que siempre traigo conmigo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero se perdieron los borradores de este fic y de otros que planeo publicar próximamente, esa es la razón de la tardanza en actualizar.**

**Ahora algo de publicidad barata, les recomiendo pasen por mi perfil en los próximos días, ya que puede ser que publique un nuevo fic, los que tengo en borradores son:**

**Un crossover entre DBZ y MLP:FIM.**

**Un fic de Alien vs Predator.**

**Otro de MLP con mi sensual OC.**

**Esos vendrían siendo mis proyectos futuros, así que si les interesa ahí los verán en los próximos días, sin más que decir volveré a mi tumba, nos leemos luego :3.**


End file.
